The Other Way Around
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: Like the title already suggests a little. How would it be when Baby is the dance instructor and Johnny the son from a wealthy doctor? You will find it out in this story. Rated M for mature content. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

**The Other Way Around**

* * *

"You're ready for today?" Baby looks at Lisa.  
"What if I'm not?" It makes Baby chuckle a little, she shakes her head about it.  
"Then it's gonna be a heavy day for you." Baby answers as they step out of the car. Baby looked at the one she's always having and sighs.  
"What is it?" Lisa look at her sister and then at the cabin.  
"Nothing, don't you worry. Yours is number six. Next to Pen's." Baby points at the cabin and then sees Penny coming outside.  
"Baby!" Penny runs to her and they hug tightly.  
"It's so good to see you again." As Penny let Baby go and look at her face.  
"Pen, I want you to meet Lisa, my sister." Penny looks at Lisa and smiles.  
"I heard so much about you." Lisa says as she holds her hand up, Penny shakes it and smiles at Lisa.  
"I'm Penny, but you can call me Pen. First day here?" Penny asks, Baby has opened the trunk of her old Chevy.  
"Yeah, I'm a little nervous." Lisa answers and looks at Baby, Penny went to help with the bags.  
"Lisa has the cabin next to you Pen. You mind helping her? Then I bring my bags to mine." Baby closes the trunk and look at Penny.  
"Sure, I wish they would give you a better one Baby." As Penny looks at Baby's cabin, she then takes a bag from Lisa.  
"You know Max, see ya in a bit." Baby walks with the two bags she only has to the cabin that's on the little hill at the edge of the forest.

Baby opens the door and went inside, she looks around and gives a deep sigh. Another year, a new summer and the same old things that will be happening here on Kellerman's. She throws her bag on the floor and looks at the bed, someone has laid clean sheets on the bed. Baby's surprise couldn't be bigger now. She takes her sunglasses and went to Lisa and Penny.  
"Don't you need to unpack?" First thing Baby heard when she enters Lisa's cabin.  
"You know me Pen, I don't do unpacking." Penny shakes her head and smiles. Lisa is settled and Baby looks around.  
"Yours is alright sis." Baby smiles, Lisa looks at her older sister and smiles.  
"Come, let's see if we can get some food. In an hour the first guests will arrive and I think Max wants to tell you what you need to do." Baby went outside again, Lisa and Penny follow her quickly.  
"You're alright Baby?" Penny went to walk next to Baby, she looks at Penny and only smiles while putting her sunglasses on.  
"Let's see who won't keep their hands off this year." Baby sighs deeply but she's not letting her frustrations show because of Lisa.

Penny only looks at her and her smile dropped. She knows how hard it is for Baby and it's every year the same story, the bungalow tigers can't keep their hands off of Baby. Bungalow tigers, the men who stay at Kellerman's the whole summer long while their wives are working somewhere else, they mostly only come up to the mountain in weekends.  
"What do you mean Baby?" Lisa looks at her sister, she's curious about what she meant because Baby never really talked about her job here on Kellerman's.  
"I hope you'll have a less harder time than me sis." Baby stands still land looks at Lisa who's confused.  
"Will you ever explain to me sis?" Penny looks from Baby to Lisa and back.  
"You'll see. I need to go now, see if they didn't make a mess of my studio." Baby walks to the right, Lisa looks after her and is concerned.  
"What did she mean?" Lisa's still looking after Baby. Penny lays her hand on Lisa's back and takes her to the main house.  
"Baby always has a hard time here. The way she gets treated." Penny didn't look at Lisa, not showing her concern.  
"Why is Baby still here then?" Penny sighs deeply.  
"Because she needs this job, it's good money here. Aren't you happy that she got you a job here?" Penny's changing the subject, not wanting to talk about this any longer. Lisa looks at her and sighs, she got the hint.  
"Yeah, I am." Penny only smiles at Lisa.

They walk inside the building, Max is standing there, waiting on his employees to be here. Except for the entertainment staff, they need to prepare for the games that will already start this afternoon.  
"I need to go now, I need to prepare for the Merengue class this afternoon." Penny looks at Lisa, who only nods at her.  
"See ya later." Penny walks away, leaving Lisa at the group of employees and Max.

She walks to the dance studio. Baby sweeps the floor as she had put music on, the only thing besides dancing that she loves. Penny walks inside, up the stairs and looks at Baby.  
"You're okay?" Baby looks up at Penny and only gives her a little smile.  
"You need help with preparing for the Merengue?" Penny shakes her head no while she walks to the window. Baby only watches her for a moment and then went further with sweeping the floor.  
"You reckon some of the bungalow tigers will stalk you again?" That's the one thing that Baby didn't want to hear. She snort and shakes her head, not really in the mood to reply Penny's question.  
"I get you don't want to talk about it, but isn't it time that you're going to tell the boss about this?" Penny is really concerned about this, this is going on for many years already.  
"What?" Baby stops sweeping, she walks to the broom closet and puts the broom away.  
"You know I can't tell the boss anything, he'll never believe me. He hates me." Baby walks to the music player and turns it off. Penny walks to Baby and hugs her.  
"What's this good for Pen?" As Penny breaks the hug again.  
"I just wish that you would have an easier life Baby." Penny looks at Baby's frustrated face who sighs and looks down.  
"You know how life is Pen, it'll never be easy. My mother drained my money, I've been living on jujubes the last month. Lisa should be happy she lives with dad." Baby got angry, Penny feels sorry for her and lays her hands on Baby's arms.

Baby pulls away and turns, she takes her sunglasses and walks down the stairs. Leaving Penny in the studio. Rodriguez walks inside and sees Penny.  
"Has Baby arrived already?" Penny looks at him and tries to smile.  
"She has, but she went away. Don't know where she went to. It's good to see you again Rod." Rodriguez first name is Samuel but everyone calls him either Rodriguez or Rod. He's Baby's dance partner at Kellerman's since years, they became best friends. Never been a couple but Baby's not interested.  
"Good to see you too Pen. How was winter for you?" As he hugs Penny for a bit.  
"Like always, trying to get a job. Trying to survive through the month." He only smiles at her, he knows life is not easy at all.  
"One day Pen, one day and you don't have to worry about how to survive." He's trying to stay positive, he hasn't got to worry too much since he still lives with his parents who earn enough to let him live with them without providing.  
"You have easy talk sometimes Rod." Penny sighs, he looks at her face.  
"You'll be fine Pen. Really, trust me." He smiles, she tries to smile at him.  
"It's not really about me. I'm worried about Baby, she's not alright. This job's eating on her." Rod puts his hands in his pockets and looks down.  
"I wish I could help her, but you know how stubborn she is." Penny look at him.  
"I think she'll be happy to see you again Rod. I'm sure she has been missing you." He hugs her shortly.  
"I need to go now. Merengue lesson." Penny walks away.

Rod watches Penny walking away and gives a deep sigh. He went to look for Baby, he has been missing her. Baby grabs one of her bags and takes her sexy pink dress out. She takes her clothes off when there's a knock on the door. She walks to it and opens the door a little bit, she sees Rodriguez standing and smiles.  
"Come on in Rod." Baby walks to her bed and takes her bra off now. Rodriguez walks inside and looks at Baby's naked back.  
"Need help?" Baby looks at him for a second as she puts her pink dress on.  
"I'm fine Rod. How have you been? I've missed you a lot." Baby turns and went to hug him, he smiles as he hugs her back.  
"I'm good Baby. What about you?" He looks at her face with a smile.  
"Every year the same old thing. Let's go and practice the Mambo a little for the opening show." Baby went to the door and Rodriguez followed her.

Lisa walked to her cabin and sees Baby with Rodriguez, she looks at him and bit her lip.  
"Hey Baby." Lisa said to let her sister know she's there.  
"Hey sis. How was the introduction?" Lisa looks at Rodriguez again, Baby looks from her sister to him and back.  
"This is Rodriguez, my dance partner." Baby looks at him now.  
"This is my sister Lisa, she works here as an all-rounder now." Baby said to Rodriguez, who smiled and extended a hand.  
"It's nice to meet you Lisa, you can call me Samuel or Rod. Rod is used most." Lisa shakes his hand.  
"Nice meeting you too Rod. I need to go now, changing clothes and then start working." Lisa said.  
"See ya later sis." Lisa walks to her cabin and Rodriguez looks after her. Baby sees his face.  
"Watch it mister." She points at his chest and he chuckles.  
"Let's go." He lays his arm around her neck and pulls her with him to the dance studio to practice the Mambo.

* * *

**This story is about how it would be if the roles from Baby and Johnny were switched. I know some things are not exactly like the movie, I've added things to make some things make more sense. I've added Rod in the story the way he does in it, otherwise I couldn't let Johnny dance with Baby, but Penny's pregnancy and abortion is still in the story. I hope you will enjoy the story. I will upload all chapters at once since I've finished this story some time ago and have been deciding whether or not to upload it. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

The Castle family is on their way to Kellerman's for their holiday. It has been 6 years that they had a holiday. Billy and Johnny sit on the back seat, Billy is looking outside and Johnny is reading a book.  
"You're looking forward to the holiday sons?" Jake asked, their father is a well-known doctor and their mother Marjorie, also called Marge, doesn't work. It wasn't needed for her anyway since they are very wealthy, but Johnny didn't care about the wealth. All he wants to do in his life, is to make the world a better place to live in. He wants to join the peace corps after he's done with his study at Mt. Holyoake.  
"I hope it's not too boring there dad." Billy answered and looked at his father for a second before looking back outside. Billy cares a lot about his looks and still has no clue what he really wants to do in his life.  
"What about you Johnny?" Marge looks at her favorite son now, Johnny's a real mommy's son. He looks up at her and smiles.  
"I hope it'll be nice there." He answers, Billy rolls his eyes at his younger brother and shakes his head.  
"I'm sure you both will like it there, Max will be pleased that we're finally going there for a holiday." Jake said with a smile.

Johnny looks outside and sees the old wooden billboard from Kellerman's passing, he takes a deep breath. He's 19 years old and he only had one girlfriend but never got intimate with her. Somehow it scared him to get intimate with someone. Billy had fling after fling but as Johnny always thinks, Billy's the gorgeous one and he's just average. At least that's what he thinks of himself.  
"We're here. Look boys." Jake points to this left at the big building.  
"Looks nice here." Billy said, but he's scanning the girls that are walking around. Staff and guests alike. Johnny looks at him and rolls his eyes. Jake parks the car and they step out.

"Look Johnny." Billy points at the group of girls on the playfield.  
"Why are you always like this? Girls aren't just for sex brother." Johnny said.  
"Only a virgin would say that little brother, you need to get laid." Marge looks at Billy and shakes her head a bit, she doesn't approve of her oldest behavior when it comes to girls but he never listens to his mother or father.  
"Johnny's at least waiting for the right one. You should do that too Billy." Jake said as he points at Billy, who snorts and shakes his head.  
"And miss all the fun? You're so old fashioned dad." Billy said.  
"Rather old fashioned than being a gigolo." Johnny said, Billy looks at him.  
"Butt out Johnny." While he folds his arms.

Someone came to them and Jake smiles.  
"Jake!" It's Max Kellerman who smiled and extends his hands to shake hands with Jake.  
"Max!" Jake said with a wide smile as well when he sees Max. He takes Max's hand to shake it, they shake it like old friends would do.  
"After all these years, I finally got you up on my mountain." Max said and Jake laughs whole-heartedly.  
"Max, old friend, how's the blood pressure?" Jake asked, Max looks at the boys and Marge with a smile.  
"Boys, if it wasn't for this man here." As Max is still holding Jake's hand but his other hand points at Jake's chest.  
"I would be standing here dead." Marge giggles about it, Johnny rolls his eyes. Lisa stands next to Max, she's looking at Billy. Practically staring actually, Max looks at her and snaps his fingers.  
"Lisa get the bags!" Max said, she looks at him and Jake holds his car key up.  
"Right away sir, right away." Lisa said, taking the key and walking to the trunk of the car.

Billy only checked Lisa out and decided she's not that interesting and he looks at the playfield again. Johnny follows Lisa to the trunk and takes his father's doctor's bag and his mother's beauty case out of the car. Lisa looks at him and smiled.  
"Thank you, you want a job here?" Johnny chuckles a little and smiles at her.  
"I'm Johnny." He said.  
"Lisa, nice meeting you Johnny." Lisa said as they shake hands.  
"Lisa, get back to work." Max said and she looks at him. She quickly takes the other suitcases out and closes the trunk.  
"Come son, Max will show us our cabin." Jake said and Johnny walks with his parents to the cabin. Lisa smiles as she looks after him.  
"He would be a good match for Baby." She whispers to herself as she steps in the car to park it on the parking.

At lunch, the Castle's sit at the table that's reserved for them for their whole holiday. Max came to them with a boy following.  
"Jake, boys, Marge." Max said to get their attention. They look at him.  
"I want you to meet your waiter Robbie Gould. Goes to Yale medical school." Max said with a smile.  
"Ah." Jake said with a smile and extended his hand to Robbie.  
"Robbie, these are my special guests. Give them anything they want." Max said and walks away.

After the lunch they went to their cabin and Johnny's unpacking his suitcase. He looks at his clothes, he has even packed his best suit but wasn't sure if he'll be wearing it at all. When he was done with that he walked outside, he looks around and it wasn't time for dinner yet.  
"Mom, dad, I'm going to look around." Johnny said.  
"Alright, be back before dinner." Marge said. Johnny walks down the stairs and walks to the main building. He looks around when he walks slowly on the balcony of the building. He looks at the view for a bit, thinking it's really nice here at Kellerman's when he hears voices. He look at the windows and became curious. He walks to a window and peeks inside the restaurant. Waiters are dressing the tables for dinner and Johnny sees Robbie dressing their table. Max stands in the middle of the room.

"There are two kinds of help. You waiters are all college boys and girls, and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you." Max looks at the waiters who have now gathered up to listen to him.  
"And why did I do that? _Why_?" As Max points at them, his tone was like of that one you don't want to mess with.  
"I shouldn't have to remind you, _this_ is a family place. That means that you keep your fingers out of the water, your hair out of the soup, and show the goddamn daughters _and_ sons a good time!" Johnny sees how Max is barking at them and smiling at how the waiters are a little scared of him.  
"All the daughters and sons! Even the dogs!" He's making it perfectly clear that waiters need to do everything to give the kids a good time so the families will be coming back next year. Johnny swallows, he hates these things.  
"Schlep 'em out to the terrace, show them the stars, romance them any way you want." Max got interrupted on the moment the entertainment staff walked inside the restaurant.

"Got that guys and girls?" Baby asked, having her sunglasses on, Lisa's walking next to her, holding a clothes bag with a few dresses that were dry cleaned. Rodriguez is walking behind her and Penny wasn't there since she was changing her dress for the opening show. The entertainment staff doesn't need this lecture anyway. Johnny looks at the entertainment staff, he recognized Lisa but his eyes went back to Baby. He's wondering who she is, he hasn't seen such a beautiful woman before and it has peeked his curiosity and his interest.  
"Hey! Hold it!" Max turned and walks to Baby, stopping her from walking on.  
"Well if that isn't the _entertainment_ staff." Max said in a very sarcastic tone, Baby folds her arms as she looks at him. She's careful but not afraid of him. Lisa is confused about Max's tone to Baby and Rodriguez is shaking his head.  
"Listen, _wise-ass_, you got your own rules. Dance with the sons, teach them the Mambo, the Cha-cha, anything they pay for." Max points at Baby's chest.  
"But that's it! That's where it ends!" He shouted, Johnny kept listening and watching Baby who really doesn't give two damn about what Max is saying to her. Baby knows her rules and she's not sleeping around with the guests, even if Max is thinking that.  
"No funny business, no conversations and _keep_ your hands off!" Max turns around and walks away. Considering the meeting to be done since dinner time is starting very soon.  
"It's the same in all these places." Rodriguez looks at baby and points at her.  
"Some ass in the woods, but no conversation." He said sarcastically, Baby chuckles at him and shakes her head a little. Lisa is confused. Max turned around to look at Rodriguez.  
"Watch it Rodriguez!" Baby wanted to walk away, following Rodriguez and Lisa.

She actually promised Penny to go and get her for dinner. Robbie looks at Baby.  
"So, you think you can keep that straight, _Baby_? What you _can_ and _can't_ lay your hands on?" Robbie's very sarcastic and Baby got angry, she walks to him and moves close to him. She's not afraid of him, she has already punched him on his face last year and she still doesn't understand what Penny sees in him.  
"You lay your pickle on everybody's plate, _college boy_, and leave the hard stuff to me." Baby said in an angry but sarcastic tone, Robbie is scared of her nonetheless, Baby shoves the cutlery and the napkins off the table and walked away. Johnny's eyes follow her and he's wanting to know more about her. _Who_ is she?

"What was that good for sis?" Lisa asked as Baby walks outside, being angry. Not answering Lisa's question, Rodriguez shakes his head and Lisa looks at him.  
"I'm going to Pen, I'll see you guys in a bit for dinner." Baby said and walks to the staff quarter. Rodriguez stands still and sighs deeply, Lisa stands next to him.  
"What's going on?" Lisa asked.  
"There are things you need to understand Lisa. One, Max and Sam hate your sister, they're trying to make her life miserable." Rodriguez explains, Lisa is confused. She doesn't understand why someone would hate her sister.  
"And second, Robbie is a pain in the ass, he broke Penny's heart many times last year and Baby had a fight with him. She's not afraid of him, but she's pissed because he's playing Pen again." Rodriguez kept it short and walks away. Lisa's still confused about Max's hate to Baby, but she does understand now why Baby acted like that to Robbie.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

They sat at the table for dinner now. Johnny's looking at the menu and couldn't decide what to eat. All the food looks expensive and he just wants something simple. His mind went to Baby, somehow she got stuck and yet he wasn't sure if she was something good to think about. Max walked to the table.  
"I hope you had a good day so far." Max said with a smile. Johnny couldn't see that the smile is genuine.  
"It's good so far Max, thanks." Jake said with a smile.  
"I'll get you some wine Marge, I have the finest." Max said with a smile at Marge, she only thanked him with a smile. Max looks to his right and snaps his finger, a girl walks to him and she smiles at him. She's not pretty, but neither is she ugly, she's just average.  
"Doc, I want you to meet my granddaughter Sam." Max said as he lays his arm around Sam's shoulder. She looks at Jake and they shake hands. She then looks at Marge and shakes hands. Billy only gave her a glance and she looks from him to Johnny and starts to smile.  
"She goes to the Cornell school of hotel management. She'll be taking over one day, but for now she's management this summer." Max explained, she keeps looking at Johnny and it's getting on his nerves now.  
"Ah, Johnny's going to Mount Holyoake. He's gonna change the world." Jake said and Johnny looked down, he had no interest in this conversation.  
"Oh, great." Sam said, making Johnny look up again, seeing her smile and raising her eyebrows a little. He got a bad feeling about this.

When dinner was done, they went to the main room of the building because the opening show is about to start. Sam joins them, she stands next to Johnny now and he wants her to go away. Billy looks at Johnny and grins in a teasing way, Johnny gives a deep sigh and looked at the stage where the conductor and Max are making a show of tap dance.  
"Let's dance." Sam said and grabs him, he gave her a glance as he only did a side step to the left and then to the right. Jake and Marge look at them and smile. Johnny looks down at his feet.  
"You're gonna major in English?" Sam asked, he knows she's trying to make a conversation with him but he doesn't want to have one with her.  
"No, Economics of Underdeveloped Countries. I'm going into the peace corps." Johnny answers without looking at her. Sam acts like she's interested in him, though she had only one thing on her mind.  
"After the final show, I'm going to Mississippi with my best friends, freedom riot." She says, he knows she's trying to sound interested but she's not.

At least not to Johnny because he has seen Baby and Rodriguez walking to the middle of the dance floor. Baby looks stunning, she signs to Tito and he changed the music.  
"Mambo! Yeah! Come on!" Sam said as she takes over the lead and starts to move, Johnny had no clue about how to do the Mambo. He never really danced, except for the left side step and right side step, like all the kids did at the ball. Johnny only looked down for a moment and then he looks back at Baby and Rodriguez and watched them dance the Mambo. His interest peeks and he felt like he wanted to dance like this with Baby, if he only knew how to dance like this.  
"Who are they?" Johnny asks, just an excuse to stop the dancing with Sam. Sam looks at the dance floor and sees Baby and Rodriguez, she let Johnny go and lays her hands on her hips. Johnny glances at her and sees her annoyance.  
"Oh, them, they're the dance people. They're here to keep the guests _happy_." Johnny didn't reply to that but he could hear the hate in Sam's voice.  
"They shouldn't be showing off together, that doesn't sell lessons." Johnny ignores that comment, he kept watching Baby in particular.

He would love to have lessons if that's a reason to get to dance with her. He had no clue what's so interesting about Baby, but something about her makes him want to have her close all the time.  
"Hey kids, having fun?" Jake asks as he came to dance closer to Johnny and Sam with Marge. Johnny didn't look at his father.  
"Yeah, but I got to excuse myself for a bit. I'm in charge of the games tonight." Sam said.  
"Say, would you like to help me getting things started?" Sam asks as she looks at Johnny again with a smile, Johnny looked at her for a second. He had no desire to help her.  
"Sure he would." Jake says with a smile, Johnny looks at his dad and sighs. He had no choice now, Sam's looking eager to have him help her. In the meantime Max signs at Baby to cut it off and they went to dance with guests instead.

The games are about to start and Johnny needs to play the assistant and he didn't like it at all. Not only because of the humiliation, but also because it's plain boring and he had better things to do than being Sam's dog. Baby and Rodriguez stand aside of the room, watching the stage. Baby checks Johnny out and wonders how old he is.  
"How old you reckon he would be?" She asks, Rodriguez looks at Baby and then at the stage at Johnny.  
"No idea, eighteen or something?" Rodriguez asks, he's bored and he wants to go to the storage house for the party.  
"Can't we just sneak out?" He whispers, she looks at him and chuckles.  
"It's so boring Baby, I mean, look at the boy even. He's totally bored." Rodriguez says, Baby looked at Johnny again.  
"He looks more annoyed and frighten. You reckon he's Sam's next victim?" Baby asks as she watch how Johnny got a chicken pushed into his arms and the people laugh about it. Rodriguez looks at Baby.  
"You like him?" He teases her and she slaps his arm. Johnny walks away, ignoring Sam who wanted to walk after him but Max stops her.  
"If you want him to like you Sam, you need to take a different approach." Max whispers and let her go. Sam's confused as she looks at him, he only winks at her and walks away.

Johnny walked outside and looked at the chicken, he strokes her feathers as he walks to his cabin.  
"What shall I do with you?" He asks, the chicken is snoozing on his arms now. He always had a great effect on animals and other people but sometimes he just wants to be left alone.  
"Hey little brother, got a new girlfriend?" Billy says in a teasing voice as he looks at the chicken.  
"Anything is better than Sam." Johnny says, he puts the chicken down and it walks over the balcony of the cabin. Billy watches the chicken as well and then looks at Johnny again.  
"You need to have fun brother. Don't think too much." Johnny looks at Billy now and gives a deep sigh.  
"I'm not like you brother." Johnny gives a deep sigh and leans his hands on the railing of the balcony, looking at the view. Billy went to stand next to him.

"I've already got someone, just for once." Billy says after a moment. Johnny snorts and shakes his head about it.  
"Good for you, but like I said, I'm not like you. It's easy to get sex, I know that, but I just don't want only sex." Johnny says with a deep sigh, Billy looks at him and finds it so weird that his little brother just doesn't want to have sex.  
"I want something special Billy, not that you'll understand that anyway." Johnny turns and leans with his back against the railing. Billy turns to him.  
"Why don't you just try it? You might like it. You're almost twenty, it's looking quite pathetic brother." Billy says.  
"You always know how to ruin a moment. I'm going for a walk." Johnny said and walks away, he got bullied for still being a virgin and for only having one girlfriend in his life. He just wants someone who would love him for who he is and who would understand him. He knows that girls hang on him, he has many walking after him and he didn't understand why. He walks on the path that leads around the main building and stands still when he sees the sign _'No guests allowed'_. He decides to ignore it and walked on.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

After a few minutes, he sees a wooden bridge and then he notices Lisa struggling. He quickly walks to her and sees she's trying to carry three watermelons.  
"Let me help you." He said and takes a watermelon from her.  
"What are you _doing_ here?" Lisa asks as she looks at him.  
"I was just taking a walk." He says as he smiles at her. He looks up the hill at the storage house.  
"What's up there?" He asks curiously, Lisa looks at the storage house as well.  
"No guests allowed." Lisa says with a serious face, she's afraid of getting into trouble if a guest is in the staff quarters.  
"Go back, don't you need to be with the little boss girl?" She teases him, he got annoyed and wanted to give the watermelon back. Lisa sees his face and sighs.  
"Can you keep a secret?" Lisa asks and he look at her again, taking the watermelon back on his arms.  
"Your parents would _kill_ you. Max would _kill_ me." Lisa says as she walks to the stairs, Johnny follows her and after a few moments they arrived at the door of the storage house.  
"You're ready for this?" Lisa asks and he nods, she smiles at him and turns to open the door with her back.

Johnny looked inside, music washing loudly over him as he sees the staff dancing. His surprise was immense and Lisa looks at him with a grin. The staff is dancing in a dirty way and he had never seen this kind of dancing before.  
"Where'd they learn to do that?" Johnny asks curiously now.  
"Where? I don't know. Kids are doing this in the basements back home." Lisa looks at him and sees his face.  
"Wanna try it?" She asks and made some moves. He quickly shakes his head no and Lisa chuckles about it.  
"Come on Johnny." She says and walks through the dancing staff to the other side of the room. Johnny carefully following her, trying not to touch any dancing couple. Lisa lays the watermelons down and takes the one Johnny's holding, they turn to watch the staff again, Lisa smiles.  
"Imagine dancing like this on the main floor?" Lisa asks as she points, someone came to her to get her for a dance but she waves him away since Johnny's here now, she couldn't leave him alone. Johnny looks at her.  
"Max would close the place down first." She says with a chuckle and a smile. Johnny looks at the staff again and wonders how it would feel to dance like this with Baby.

Right on that moment, the doors flew open and Baby came inside with Rodriguez. Johnny sees them and stands a little straighter, Lisa sees the reaction and then she looks at the dance floor and sees her sister with Rodriguez. They start to dance and are pulling up a show, like they always do, the staff went with it. Baby moves her hips against Rodriguez who grins at her as he lifts her up, she puts her knees on his shoulder, bit her lip as she made some sexy moves. Johnny was getting warm and he swallows.  
"That's my sister, Baby, she got me the job here." Lisa points at Baby, making Johnny looking at her for a second. Johnny looks back at Baby and Rodriguez.  
"They look great together." He said as he inhales a little. He thinks they're a couple but he feels the urge to sweep her off her feet, he wants Baby. Though he has no clue how to make love to her since he's still a virgin, but all he knows right on that moment is that he wants to feel her body against his.  
"Yeah, you would think they're a couple, wouldn't you?" Lisa asks as she sees his interest only growing, it makes her smile a little. He looks at her and then back at Baby, thinking.  
"Well, aren't they?" Johnny wants to know, even if he knows that Baby is off limits. He had heard what Max told Baby, so there was no chance at all for him.  
"Nah, they're just dance partners here on Kellerman's. They don't see each other often outside this place." Lisa explains, Baby has told her that.  
"It never happened between them?" Johnny asks, she chuckles a little.  
"Not that I know of." Lisa says with a smile.

Baby sees her sister and then she sees Johnny standing next to her, they're talking and she became curious. She wonders why a guest is here, it's not allowed and Lisa can lose her job that Baby has tried so hard to get for her sister. So she dances her way to them and jumps against Lisa, who jumps away and looked a little scared at Baby. Baby looks at Johnny now, she's checking him out, again. He's gorgeous up close, but he's off limits and besides that, he's also way out of her league.  
"Hey sis, what's he doing here?" Baby asks, nudging her head to Johnny while she looks at Lisa.  
"He came with me. He's with me." Lisa stammers a little as she had no real good reason but she could see that Baby takes that for an answer.  
"I carried a watermelon." Baby looks at Johnny and she could see his blush, the stammer in his voice but he didn't look away from her. Baby inhales, turns, and dances back to Rodriguez. Johnny could hit himself.  
"_I carried a watermelon?_" He asks himself, Lisa watched him and gives a little smile.

Baby and Rodriguez danced with the rest of the staff again. They made something like a Cuban rhythm mixed with soul dancing, they all have great fun. Baby ends up dancing closer to Johnny, she looks at him and stops dancing. She could see his eagerness to dance, but him holding himself back because he probably has no clue what to do. She starts to grin and bit her lip as she walks to him. He looks at her, a blush appears on his cheeks again, she motions with her index finger at him to come with her. He swallows and didn't move, she takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor. Johnny looks at Lisa who only pulls her shoulders up. Baby made him stand in front of her.  
"Bend your knees." Baby says, Johnny didn't do it at first. Baby push him down when she lays her hands on his shoulders. She feels how firm his shoulders are and she smiles a little.

"Watch." Baby starts moving her hips, she rolls them around and Johnny looks at it. He swallows and then looks around.  
"Watch my eyes." Baby points at her eyes, Johnny had a hard time doing that. He feels an urge every time he looks at her eyes. Baby moves her hips again, Johnny tries to move his.  
"Good." She smiles at him and gives him a nod, she moves closer to him and he got nervous. He stopped and Baby takes a little step back.  
"Now roll this way." Baby shows him and Johnny rolls his hips, she moves closer to him again while smiling and they dance a little dirty. She grabs his arms and lays them around her waist.  
"Hold me." She grins a little at him, she could feel his excitement but she also knows he's new at all this, so it's a natural reaction. Nevertheless, it turns her on and knowing herself she's going to push it a little further. She dips and Johnny gasps a little as he watch her, he holds her steady while she keeps moving her hips. Baby came back up and their noses nearly touched while they still move, she looks in his eyes. His warm blue eyes. And she lays her arms around his neck. Johnny relaxes just a little because he's still nervous, he's sure she could feel his excitement, it was hard to hide it. He never felt like this before, Baby's really sexy and when she dipped, he looked at her body and couldn't help but wanting to see her naked and feel her skin against his. Baby dips again and she grins a little at him when she came back up, his blush became a little deeper. She takes his arms away and dances away from him. The song ended.

Johnny looks after her and then walked quickly away from the storage house, taking a deep breath. He stops on the bridge, collecting himself and trying to arrange himself. He wasn't this excited in his life before, it's a new sensation, but one that he so desperately wants to satisfy. He looks around and quickly walks to his cabin, he needs to cool down, trying to put his mind on something else. He's looking for distraction. But is wasn't really working.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Rodriguez asks as Baby walk to him, he gives her a beer and she grins at him.  
"You know he's a guest, right?" He asks, Baby sips as she looks at him.  
"He was pretty damn well excited." She says with a wink, Rodriguez snorts and shakes his head.  
"Poor Johnny, you're going to lead him on now sis?" Lisa walks to her and Rodriguez.  
"Johnny?" Baby asks confused.  
"Yeah, that's his name. Johnny Castle, he's the youngest from the Castle's. Max's special guests." Lisa explains, Baby looks at Rodriguez and he looks at her with a warning face. An expressions Baby knows all too well.  
"Do you…" Lisa went to dance with someone so Baby couldn't finish her question, she gives a deep sigh and Rodriguez is watching her.  
"Be careful Baby. Where's Penny?" He asks and Baby points at the floor. Penny is dancing with Ramiro.  
"I'm going now, a good sleep would be nice." Baby says and Rodriguez smiles, he knows exactly what's going on in Baby's head right now.  
"Don't be like that again Baby." He said as Baby walked away, she heard him but didn't react.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

The next morning, Rodriguez walks to Baby's cabin, he went to pick her up for practice before they have lessons to give. On his way a couple of guys stop him. He looks at them and he recognizes them as some of Robbie's mates.  
"What do you guys want?" He asks.  
"You're going to tell Baby to stop warning Robbie." One of them says, Rodriguez got annoyed now.  
"If Robbie had treated Penny better than there wasn't a problem at all. Your friend is an asshole." Rodriguez says and folds his arms. They got angry and started to beat him up. He yells and groans from pain, he lays on the ground now, covering his head with his arms. Baby walked outside since Rodriguez hasn't arrive yet, she looks to her left and then sees the fighting. She runs to them, and then she sees Rodriguez laying on the ground.  
"Stop it!" Baby yells, they look at her and ran away. Baby kneels next to Rodriguez, he lays himself on his back, still groaning from pain.  
"What happened?" Baby asks, she tries to get him up but he keeps laying down. Penny sees them and ran to them.

"We need to get him up and to his bed Pen." Baby says and they try to get him up. When they arrived at his cabin, Lisa walked outside and sees the situation.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Baby asks now as he lays on his bed. He looks at her, one eye closed and bruised, his lip is bruised too and Baby guesses that his whole body is bruised.  
"Those were Robbie's friends, they told me that I should tell you to stop warning Robbie." He looks at Penny, who looks down now, Baby gives an annoyed sigh.  
"I'm going to kill that creep, this is so low." Baby's very angry right now.  
"Please Baby, don't. It only would make things worse." Rodriguez tried to push himself up but then he groans deeply from pain again, on the moment Lisa came inside.  
"What happened?" They look at Lisa now.  
"Robbie." Baby said, it still confuses Lisa lot but she looks at Rodriguez.  
"What do we do now?" Penny asks as she sits down on the bed.  
"Rod can't do anything now, this will cost him his job." Penny looks at Baby, who's trying to think of something.

She looks at him and he's looking at her with a face of fear.  
"I will tell Max you got sick and that you're not able to do anything." She says and stands up.  
"This is not going to be over in a day Baby." Penny says, she's agitated as she's having bad news as well. Baby looks at her.  
"What's the matter Pen?" Baby asks, she takes Penny's hands in hers.  
"I'm knocked up Baby." They all gasp now, including Lisa, this is really bad news. Baby looks at Penny who knows what Baby's thinking.  
"Yes, it's Robbie's." She looks down, Penny doesn't want this baby.  
"How in the world could you get yourself involved with him again Pen?" Baby's angry, not only about Penny's stupidity but also furious at Robbie for being such a coward to send his friends to Rodriguez and misleading Penny again. Penny starts to cry, Lisa went to comfort her and she looks at her sister with a worried face. She then looks at Rodriguez.

Baby has no clue what to do about this, at least not without letting Max know and getting them all fired.  
"We'll talk about this later Pen, Rod needs help." Baby says as she sits down on the chair next to the bed, he reaches out to her and she takes his hand.  
"I'll be fine Baby. A few days of rest and then I can get back to work." He says, being very stubborn and Baby shakes her head.  
"No, you need a doctor Rod." Baby says, Rodriguez wants to protest.  
"There's a MD here on the resort." Lisa says, they look at her.  
"What? And then having him telling Max about it?" Baby asks, she's worried about this situation. Rodriguez needs medical care, going to the hospital is not an option, Max would notice if they left the resort. She can't let an ambulance come, because then Max will start asking questions as well.  
"Baby." Penny says and she looks at her best friend.  
"You need to let the MD come, we have no other option." Baby gives a deep sigh and then looked at Rodriguez who has his good eye closed, she rubs his hand.  
"We can tell him not to tell Max about it." Lisa suggested. Baby looks at her sister again and inhales deeply.  
"Doctors have to respect the wishes from the patient." She says and they all look at Rodriguez again. He opens his good eye slowly and tries to smile at them but then groans from pain again.  
"I'll ask the MD to keep it to himself." His voice hoarse, Baby gives him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Go get him sis." Baby says but didn't look at Lisa.

Johnny sits with his family at the table, eating breakfast, his parents are talking about what to do today. Johnny looks at his brother, who's looking at a girl, he smiled and wink. Johnny rolls his eyes and his mind drifts off to last night. He tries not to think too much about it because then his excitement will grow again, he had a hard time getting rid of it.  
"Hope you're all set here? Do you need something?" Robbie asks and they wave him away. Lisa came into the restaurant and looked around, then she sees Jake and walk to him.  
"Hello." Jake says as he notices her, he sees her distress. Jake's the first one who came into her mind when she saw Rodriguez laying on the bed. Johnny looks at Lisa and sees her distress as well. She looks at him for a second and then back at Jake.  
"I need your help sir." Lisa says silently, Jake turns a little to her.  
"What help?" Lisa couldn't answer that question here in the middle of the restaurant.  
"I'll show you, I can't tell you here." Lisa lowers her voice, sounding urging and desperate. Jake looks at Marge, who's very curious about what's going on. She nudged him to go with Lisa, without asking questions. Billy wasn't interested since he's still busy with flirting. Johnny got a bad feeling.

Jake stands up and without saying a word he follows Lisa outside. Johnny's too curious and stands up as well.  
"Where are you going to son?" Marge asks and he looks at her.  
"I need to pee." He says and quickly walks away.  
"What's going on?" Jake asks.  
"Someone's hurt, we need your help." Lisa said and Jake's doctor's instinct awaken.  
"Let me get my bag first." He says and Lisa follows him to his cabin, she waited outside and sees Johnny coming.  
"What's going on Lisa?" He asks. Lisa and him get along very well and she smiles a little at him. She didn't answer the question and Jake came back outside. Lisa walks away and Jake follows her, Johnny looks after them and then quickly follows them.

Lisa opens the door, Baby sees Jake and jumps up. Penny went for breakfast, Baby has send her away, she would deal with Penny's situation later. He walks to the bed and sits down.  
"This looks bad. What has happened?" Jake asks as he feels if Rodriguez didn't got a fever. He didn't received an immediate reply, so he looks at Baby for a second. Rodriguez is looking at her as well and then at the doctor.  
"I would like to ask for your word not to tell the boss, I can't afford to lose my job." Rodriguez says groggy, Jake looks at him again and gives him a nod.  
"I got beaten up by three guys, friends of someone we have trouble with." Rodriguez says, he's leaving names out. Baby takes a deep breath, she has seen Johnny standing at the door and looks at Lisa who's looking at Rodriguez. Baby figures this is Johnny's father, special guest of Max. She's cursing a little about it but when she looks at Rodriguez again she knows he needs Jake now. Jake didn't ask any questions further, but of course he has his own opinion about this, he'll help Rodriguez but further he doesn't want to have to do anything with these people.

"Your body is full of bruises boy and you got a broken rib." Jake says after a full examination, Baby got upset because it meant that he can't do anything for some time now and that means they'll lose their summer bonus and next year's gig at the Sheldrake hotel. Rodriguez looks at Baby and knows what she's thinking, but with Jake around he's not going to say anything.  
"How long do I need to rest?" Rodriguez asked, he figures with a broken rib he can't do anything at all.  
"At least 2 weeks, it's not a big fracture. I'll check on you every other day and if there's something, you can send one of your friends to me." Jake says as he opens his bag and takes a bottle with pills out.  
"Take one every day until the bottle is empty, it'll make sure you won't get any infections." Jake closes his bag and stands up. He gives Baby a short glance, Lisa a nod and walks to the door.

He looks at Johnny and laid his hand on his shoulder and takes him away from these people. Johnny looks behind him at Baby who sighs deeply while looking down. He wonders what's going on and why Rodriguez got beaten up like this.  
"We'll lose our bonus now. I want to kill Robbie!" Baby's truly frustrated right now and she doesn't know what she'll do when she sees Robbie.  
"We'll figure something out Baby." Lisa says and Baby looks at her, she snorts and looks at Rodriguez for a second. He's asleep now, she kisses his hand and walks away, leaving Lisa behind. Lisa's being ignorant, Baby's thankful for her to get Jake, for that Lisa has real guts but Lisa has no clue what consequences this all has. Baby can't afford to lose her job, dancing is her passion, she lives for it. If she would tell at home she lost her summer job, her mother will make sure she gets to work in the factory where her mother works at the assembly lines.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

In the early evening, Johnny stands next to his father and mother. Billy's off somewhere, probably trying to romance another girl. Lisa's standing next to the record player. Baby's dancing with Moe Pressman. Max walks to Jake and Marge and smiles.  
"You're not going to dance?" He asks. Marge looks at him.  
"We're waiting for a Waltz." Marge answers and Max looks at her. Johnny only gives Max a short glance and then he looks back at Baby. She had noticed him but didn't want to look too obvious with looking at him. He looks very handsome, in his suit, but she tries to hide her attraction to him. Their dirty dancing from last night is also still fresh in her mind, feeling his excitement, she wants to feel it again and more. Moe smiles at her as he leads her with the Salsa, letting his fingers run over her cheek. She looks at him with a smile. Moe sees Max.

"Hey Max! Aren't my dance lessons starting to pay off now?" Moe asks and Max looks at him with a smile.  
"You look like a better leader now Moe! Terrific!" Max answers and he looks at Jake again, seeing the curiosity on Jake's face he starts to explain a bit. Jake watches Baby, knowing her dance partner is in bed to rest and it looks like she's flirting with Moe. Baby's not doing that, she's just entertaining Moe because she needs to, not because she wants to.  
"That's Moe Pressman." Max starts, making Jake look at him again. Johnny looks at Max as well, he has little trouble with seeing how Moe's flirting with Baby and how she's smiling at him.  
"One of the bungalow tigers. That's what we call the men who stay here all week long, their wives only coming up on weekends. Vivian Pressman is a card player, she'll join us on a game soon, you'll like her Jake." Max explains, Jake only nods with a smile and looks back at Moe.  
"Vivian coming up on Friday?" Max asks as he looks at Moe again, Moe looks at Max with a smile.  
"Friday." He confirms Max's question and then looks back at Baby with a smile, turning her around. Baby looks at Johnny, who takes a deep breath.

Sam walks onto the gazebo to Baby and taps on her shoulder. Baby looks at her and stops dancing, Moe keeps dancing. Sam looks at him and drags Baby a little away from him.  
"Where's Penny? Everyone's been asking about her." Sam's tone is bossy, she ordered an immediate reply. Baby knows that Penny needed some time alone but Baby had told her to show her face.  
"What do you mean? She's taking a break, she _needs_ a break." Baby covers for Penny, she figures if people ask for Penny then it means that Penny hadn't showed her face around the guests.  
"As long as it isn't an all night long break." Sam says and walked away from Baby, who looks after Sam with a face of anger. Johnny has seen Baby's face, Sam walks to him and smiles.  
"Come." She said and takes his hand, she pulls him away and his face has dropped. Baby watch them walking away and gives a deep sigh, she went back to dancing with Moe. Jake smiles as he watches his son walking away with Sam, she's a good match for Johnny. At least that's what Jake thinks.

They stand still on the pier at the lake, Johnny's thinking of finding a way to get rid of her while she's looking at him. Nearly admiring him, she lays her arm around his waist making him look at her.  
"I love how the moonlight shines on your face." She whispers, Johnny wanted to snort but held himself in and just gives her a little smile instead.  
"I got to say." She starts to get Johnny to look at her again since he had turned his face to the lake again. He looks back at her, without a smile now.  
"Maybe my parents are looking for me." He says.  
"Johnny." Sam starts, she smirks a little.  
"Don't worry, if your parents think you're with me, they'll be the happiest parents at Kellerman's." He sees her smug smile and shakes his head.  
"I have to say it. I'm known as the catch of the county." She adds and that just made Johnny feel sick in his stomach. He's disgust by her and moves so she would take her arm away but she didn't. He takes her arm and wanted to pull it away when they hear voices. One of the voices is Billy's and Johnny looks at where the voices came from. Johnny could hear Billy arguing with a girl, Johnny wants to check on Billy about it.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that Johnny." Sam said sweetly, he gives a sigh and gives her a glance.  
"But sometimes you see things you don't want to see." She explains, as if Johnny's a little boy. He looks at her with a expressionless face.  
"You're hungry?" She asks after a moment, he gives a little nod. He is hungry but he didn't want to stay around Sam, so this might be a way out. She takes his hand and they walk to the kitchen. Johnny wish she would let his hand go.

They walk into the kitchen and Sam opens the fridge.  
"What do you like to have? We've got anything you want." She says and she starts to name things that are standing in the fridge. Johnny hears something and turns his head. He sees Penny sitting in the dark corner, she's crying her heart out. Johnny got worried, he could tell Sam right now that Penny's there but by the look of her terrified face he didn't. He needs to get Baby, he looks at Sam and thinks. She looks at him with a smile.  
"I really want to go and check on my brother." Johnny says in a serious tone.  
"Yeah?" She asks and he nods. Johnny knows if he doesn't get away from her now, she'll stick around for the rest of the night. And he wants to help Penny.  
"Yeah, I'm going now." Johnny says, they walk away and Johnny walks to the gazebo, he got rid of Sam in the main room. He sees his parents dancing the Waltz, and sees Baby dancing with someone else now. He walks to Lisa, who smiles at him.

"I saw Penny crying in the kitchen." He whispers in her ear, making sure no one can hear it. Lisa looks at his worried face and she got worried as well. She walks to Baby and stops her dancing.  
"Johnny saw Penny crying in the kitchen." Lisa whispers, Baby looks at Johnny who keeps standing at the record player. He's looking at her. Baby got worried.  
"I'm sorry, but I need to go for a bit." Baby says to the man and she walks away. Johnny follows them and then walked next to Lisa. Baby sees him.  
"What's he doing here?" Baby asks and looks at Lisa for a second. Lisa looks at her sister and then at Johnny.  
"In case Sam comes back." Lisa answers, Johnny sighs but he keeps looking at Baby while he walks next to Lisa.  
"What's the matter with Penny?" He asks, Baby turns her head to him and then looks at Lisa for a second. Johnny doesn't have to know what's going on. He's a guest, this is not his business. Baby walks on again, not answering the question. Johnny looks at Lisa who gives a sigh.  
"She's knocked up." Lisa says, Baby stops and looks angry at her sister.  
"Lisa!" Baby says, he looks at Baby and then back at Lisa.  
"From who?" He asks.  
"It's none of your business!" Baby said angrily and she walks on again.  
"What's the matter with her?" He asks, seeing Baby angry is quite scary. Lisa looks at him and they walk on again.  
"Penny's her best friend Johnny, if anything happens to her Baby gets very protective and very angry." It was the simplest answer Lisa could think of, she didn't want Baby to be angrier with her now she told Johnny that Penny's pregnant.

They walk inside the kitchen and Baby found Penny.  
"Shhh. Shhh. You're gonna be alright. I'm here. Baby's here." Baby whispers and tries to comfort Penny.  
"We need to get you out of here." Baby wanted Penny to get up, but Penny didn't move. Johnny came closer.  
"Let me help." He whispers in a soft voice. A deep soft voice that made even Baby feel more comfortable. She looks at him and gives him a nod. He moves and lifts Penny up. She doesn't weight that much. He looks at Baby and she walks away with Lisa, he follows them.  
"It's gonna be alright." He whispers, she grabs his jacket and cries. Baby looks at them and couldn't help it but her heart skips a beat, the way he cares about people he doesn't even know. She wish she could be like that as well. Johnny puts Penny down on the couch in the storage house, Baby got a blanket and lays it around Penny's shoulder. She went to get some whiskey, Lisa sits herself down next to Penny and looked at her. Johnny stands a bit away from them and is watching them silently. Lisa had thanked him for the help, but he wasn't needed any further and yet he didn't leave because he knows there's more going on than they're showing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Baby asks as she takes a sip from the whiskey. Penny looks at her with a serious face.  
"Don't you need to worry about Rod? What about your summer bonus, huh?" Penny snaps a little. Baby looks irritated.  
"You're in trouble, you talk to me, I take care of it." Baby lectures Penny, she snorts and shakes her head.  
"You should've come to me in first place." Baby says, she has a good guess of why Penny was crying in the kitchen. She must have told Robbie about the pregnancy and he probably has told her off. They've talked about getting an abortion but it costs too much money. They both can't pay for it, not even if Lisa would give Penny her salary as well.  
"Forget it Baby, I'm not taking what's left of your salary." Penny says a bit annoyed, she doesn't want to take money from anyone. She always can put the baby up for adoption if there's no other choice.  
"Penny, that's _my_ business." Baby argues and Penny shakes her head. Johnny's just watching them, he has no clue about what they're talking now.  
"And besides, it wouldn't be enough." Penny wants the argument to stop, they both know they don't have enough money for it. Lisa looks at them and feels upset for Penny who starts to cry again.

"Oh god, it's hopeless!" Penny wails and pressing the tissue against her eyes to dry them, her whole make-up is ruined anyway.  
"Don't say that, there got to be a way." Johnny softly says, they look at him, they had forgotten about him being there as well. Penny looks at him and snort.  
"Johnny? Is that your name?" She asks, Johnny looks down, feeling a little embarrassed.  
"Well you know that _Johnny_?" Making Johnny look up at Penny again.  
"You don't know shit about my problems." Lisa looks at Penny.  
"I told him." Lisa says, she didn't want Johnny to be the target for Penny to spit at. After all, he has found her in the kitchen.  
"Goddammit Lisa! Now he's going to run and tell his little management girlfriend, and we _all_ get fired! Why not sky write, _Penny got knocked up by Robbie the creep_?" Penny spits as she looks at Lisa, her eyes on thunder. Lisa looks down. Johnny's eyebrows go up.  
"Robbie?" He asks, Baby and Lisa jump up at the same time. He looks at them.

Lisa walks to him and he looks at her.  
"One of the counselors knows a doctor, a MD that is specialized in abortions, who's travelling to Newport for one day next week. We can get her an appointment, but it costs two-hundred and fifty dollars." Lisa explains, she looks at Baby and Penny again.  
"And we don't have that amount of money, not even our three salaries combined." Baby fills Lisa up.  
"But if it's from Robbie than he can pay for it, I know he has the money. If you only tell him." Johnny says, Penny snorts and shakes her head making Johnny look at her, she looks at Johnny with a sarcastic face.  
"He knows." Penny said and empties the glass.  
"Why don't you go back to your play pen, _Johnny_?" She asks in a sarcastic tone. Baby gives a deep sigh and looks down, then she looks at Penny.

"Why did you told him? You should've know that he'll refuse to help." Baby says, Penny looks at her.  
"Yeah, well, it was just a try." Lisa looks at her.  
"What did he say?" She asks, Penny snorts again and takes the bottle.  
"He doesn't believe it's from him, he told me it could've been anyone." Baby became angry and Johnny looks at her. Johnny think of trying to talk to Robbie himself. It's late already and his parents are probably looking for him.  
"I'm going now." The three girls look at him again.  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He says and walks away, Lisa went to Penny and Baby takes another deep breath.  
"I do hope he keeps his word." Penny says and empties the glass again.  
"Can Lisa bring you to your cabin Pen? I need to go back to work." Baby says and Penny looks at her.  
"Alright. But please don't try to change my mind Baby. I don't want your money, or Lisa's." Penny stands up. Baby went to hug her.  
"We'll find a way Pen." Penny smiles a little and walk with Lisa outside the storage house.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

"Where have you been? You were with your girl Sam?" Johnny looks up at his brother as Johnny steps inside the cabin.  
"She's not my girl Billy. I don't like her at all." Johnny says and sits down on his bed. Billy watches him and sees the concern.  
"What's the matter?" Billy asks, Johnny looks at Billy and shakes his head.  
"Nothing much, what have you been doing? I heard you arguing with a girl." Johnny says, Billy looks down and swallows.  
"I tried to kiss her but she pushed me away. So I tried to romance her first and then tried to kiss her again. She didn't had any of that and started to be all prude on me." Billy explains.  
"You should try to learn to respect someone's wishes big brother." Johnny says, his annoyance was clearly there. Billy looks down now, he knows his little brother is right but he just wants to have fun.  
"Not everyone wants to have fun. You got to respect that, not everyone is like you." Billy looks at his brother again, he sees a change.  
"What's going on little brother?" Billy asks.  
"I can see a change, are you in love?" Johnny's cheeks flush and Johnny looks down, he takes a deep breath.  
"Who's she?" Billy asks curiously, he'd never seen his brother being in love. Not even with his ex-girlfriend.  
"She's forbidden terrain. So I don't have a chance anyway. And I don't think she likes me at all. So I don't want to talk about it." Johnny says, taking his shoes off and laying down on his bed. He looks at the ceiling and inhales deeply. Billy looks at him, it's better not to keep asking about it since he knows Johnny all too well. Though he wish for his brother to find someone who he can have.  
"Good night little brother." Johnny looks at him and gives Billy a nod.

After breakfast, Jake and Marge went to the golf course and Billy decided to go back to his cabin. Johnny walks to the restaurant and sees Robbie dressing the tables. He went to him and Robbie looks at him.  
"You want to help?" Robbie asks, not really smiling as he's putting the bagels down on the plates for lunch. Johnny only watches him and sees the smugness on Robbie's face, Johnny cringed.  
"Why don't you help Penny?" Johnny asks, Robbie stops what he's doing.  
"And why should I listen to you now? You should know girls like her Johnny." Robbie says annoyed.  
"They pin their liability on the first guy they want." Robbie says reaching into his pocket, Johnny watches him.  
"Here, read this book. I'm sure you'll like it, but give it back, I've got notes in the margins." Robbie smiles, Johnny didn't take it. His eyes are on thunder as he hadn't seen a bigger asshole than Robbie before in his life. Johnny made himself a little taller and steps forward to Robbie.  
"You're disgusting, you stay away from Penny or I'll have you fired." Johnny points at Robbie's chest and then walks away.

Johnny walks outside and takes a deep breath. He got an idea, he wants to help Penny out. He wants to do good in the world and everyone deserves to get help. He walks to the golf course and sees his parents practicing and talking. Jake sees Johnny coming and smiles.  
"If your mother ever leaves me, it'll be for Arnold Palmer." Jake says.  
"He's too old for mom. Say dad?" Johnny asks and Jake chuckles a bit.  
"What is it son?" Jake looks curious at his youngest.  
"Can I borrow two-hundred and fifty dollars?" Johnny asks. Jake's eyebrows go up.  
"What do you need two-hundred and fifty dollars for?" Jake asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes while he keeps looking at Johnny.  
"Johnny stand up straighter." Marge says, Johnny looks at her for a second and then back at his father.  
"I want to buy something really nice." Johnny's lying, he normally never lies to his father but he doesn't want to tell him about Penny's situation. He remembers how his father acted around Rodriguez.  
"I'm sorry for my reaction. I can get it for you before dinner." Jake says with a smile now, Johnny smiles back.  
"Thank you so much." Johnny says and gives his father a hug. Johnny walks away again, his parents look after him.  
"Is everything alright?" Marge asks as she walks to Jake.  
"Yeah, everything is fine." Jake says with a smile, giving her a kiss on her cheek. She smiles and went back to play on while Jake keeps thinking

This is only the third day that Johnny's here and it already feels like he's here for a month. It's late, almost midnight, and Johnny's walking to the storage house. He went inside after getting the loud music washed over him, he looks around to see if he can find Penny. Then he sees her, she's dancing with Ramiro again, they're dance partners at Kellerman's. Just like Rodriguez and Baby are. He went to her and taps softly on her shoulder. Lisa and Baby have seen him coming and walked to him as well. He takes the envelope out and reaches it out to Penny, her eyebrows go up as she looks at it.  
"You mean, from Robbie?" Penny asks as she takes the envelope.  
"Nope, you were right about him." Johnny answer, Penny looks at Baby and then back at Johnny.  
"Are you for real?" Penny asks and smiles now.  
"Yeah, a real saint to ask dad." Baby says with a sarcastic face while sipping her beer. Johnny looks at her, his eyes struck an annoyed glance at Baby. Penny looks at the envelope, sighs, and then gives it back to Johnny.  
"Thanks Johnny, but I can't use this." Penny says and then went back to dance with Ramiro.  
"What are you doing Pen? You should take the money." Baby says and Penny shakes her head at Baby.

She looks at Johnny again and sees the stern and hard look on his gorgeous face. Baby sighs and sips her beer again.  
"Why are you like this?" Johnny asks, Baby snorts and shakes her head.  
"What do you care?" Baby asks and walk away. Lisa looks after her sister, Johnny looks at Penny. He steps forward and reaches the envelope out again.  
"Please take it, you need it." Johnny says in a calm voice, Penny stops dancing again and looks at him. She reluctantly takes the envelope.  
"I want to pay you back." She says.  
"Don't you worry about that, I need to go now." Johnny says and walk away, Penny looks after him and Lisa walks to Penny.  
"Can you believe this Lissy?" Penny asks, Lisa smiles.  
"He's a very sweet guy Pen, he really wants to help." Lisa says and Penny looks at her, taking a deep breath.  
"You like him Lisa? You know the rule doesn't really count for you." Penny says, Lisa chuckles and shakes her head.  
"No, I see him more as a friend. But I do think he's a perfect match for Baby." Penny's eyebrows went up.  
"What makes you think that?" Lisa gives Penny a short hug.  
"I think he's exactly what Baby needs, but I'm going now. I'm tired." Lisa says and walk away, leaving Penny to think about her words.

Johnny's following Baby, she went to Rodriguez, to check on him. Then she sees Johnny following her and she stops.  
"Don't you need to go to your parents or something?" Baby asks.  
"Why are you like this?" Johnny asks as he stands still while looking at her.  
"Because of all the happenings. It's always something, every year the same shit going on." Baby says and she walks on, he quickly follows her and walks next to her. She looks in front of her. She had no clue how to tell him that she's so grateful for wanting to help Penny out.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, I think you deserve better." He says and she looks at him, she sees his genuine smile and takes a deep breath.  
"You're going somewhere?" Johnny asks after a moment.  
"You're very curious, aren't you?" She asks and he chuckles a little.  
"I'm going to see if Rod's alright." Baby says and they walk up the little porch of Rodriguez's cabin. Baby knocks the door.

"Enter." Baby opens the door and look at him, Johnny follows inside. Rodriguez smiles as he sees Baby and reaches his hand out to her, she takes it and slowly went closer to him.  
"How are you feeling today?" Baby asks, Johnny could see how Baby drops her shell and he smiles a little. He's trying to figure Baby out and came to the conclusion that Baby only shows her true self to those that she really loves.  
"You've been drinking Baby, I told you not to do that." Rodriguez says, Baby looks down. He looks at Johnny and smiles a little.  
"You're Jake's son, right?" He asks.  
"Yeah, that's me. How are you now?" Johnny asks with a polite smile.  
"It's getting better, but it's not healing fast enough." Rodriguez says and Baby sighs again. There's a knock again and the door opens slowly, they see Lisa and Rodriguez smiles wider.

"Hey Lissy, how's the job going for you?" Rodriguez asks, Lisa smiles at him and takes his other hand.  
"It's good." They talk a little bit and Johnny began to think what he's doing here, he shouldn't be here and yet he's staying there and watching Baby. He somehow feels that he needs to be next to her. Like she needs it.  
"You reckon you can do the show?" Baby asks silently, Rodriguez looks at her.  
"What do you think Baby? I have a broken rib, that's not healed in three days. I can't practice with you either. The show's next week already, so unless you find a replacement, start scrapping the summer bonus off your list. You know what Max says." Rodriguez told her, Baby looks down. She needs that summer bonus so bad. Lisa looks upset and takes Baby's hand.

"What's the matter?" Johnny asks after a moment, they look at him.  
"Do you really want to know everything?" Baby snaps, he looks at her and so did Rodriguez.  
"Baby, cut it off, what did he do to you that you find the need to react like this? This is not the Baby I know." Rodriguez says in a stern voice, looking at her with his eyebrows frowned. Baby looks away from him and sighs.  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude or something." Johnny says and wants to walk to the door but Lisa intercepts him and she looks at them.  
"Maybe Johnny can help. He can move." She says with a smile, Johnny looks confused at Lisa and Baby quickly looks up at her sister with begging eyes for not doing this. Rodriguez smiles and nods.  
"Lissy has a point Baby, you know that Ramiro needs to work and will cover for Penny that day. Mark doesn't know the routines and will probably be covering for me." Rodriguez says.  
"Helping with what?" Johnny asks curiously and carefully. Lisa looks at him.  
"With the show." Lisa answers.  
"What show?" Johnny asks and looks at Baby and Rodriguez.  
"At the Sheldrake hotel, we perform the Mambo every year at the Sheldrake." Rodriguez explains.  
"But I can't dance." Johnny says and Baby looks at Rodriguez.  
"Come on Baby, you can teach him, you're the best instructor here. You can teach everyone." Rodriguez begs as he looks at her, Baby looks at him and then points at Johnny.  
"But he can't dance, he just said that." Baby tries to get out of this, Johnny has been too long hanging in her head already. And this evening wasn't making it any easier. Just like yesterday, the way he wants to help and the way he cares about others, wanting others to get a good life or at least a better one. Baby is amazed by him, not only that. His blue eyes. She can't get them out of her head, she doesn't dare to look at him. She's afraid of falling in love and he's way off limits.

"When is the show?" Johnny asks. He, on the other hand, is looking for any excuse to get closer to Baby. He wants to know her better, he wants to see her without the shell around her. He wants to dance with her and kiss her, and do all kind of things with her.  
"Next week Thursday, same day as Penny's having her abortion." Lisa answers, Johnny looks at her and then back at Baby and Rodriguez.  
"And there's really no one else to fill in?" Johnny asks and swallows once.  
"No." Rodriguez answers before Baby could, she looks at him with little eyes and he smiles at her. He has seen how Baby look at Johnny and he sees how Johnny swoons over her. Lisa wants them together as well. He finds this the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other. Of course there were more options from the staff that could fill in for Rodriguez, but he wants Johnny to do it instead.  
"Alright, I'll do it." Johnny says and they all look at him now, two are smiling and Baby not so much.  
"I'm going to bed now. I see you tomorrow morning." Baby says and gives Rodriguez a kiss on his cheek, she grunts at Lisa and gives Johnny one more glance before stepping out and walking to her cabin. Johnny's eyes are following her and he gives a deep sigh.  
"I guess it's time for sleep now." Rodriguez says, making Johnny snap out of his thoughts. Lisa smiles and walks outside. Johnny waves a little at Rodriguez, who waves back with a smile, Johnny walks to his cabin and he has no clue why he just said that he would help Baby out by dancing with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

So when the next day arrived, Johnny's walking outside after breakfast. Looking around with a smile on his face. He had a great dream, about Baby and him but he's sure that she doesn't feel the same. Lisa ran to him.  
"Hey Johnny." She says and he looks at her with a smile.  
"Good morning Lisa." He says and she smiles at him.  
"Someone had a good night I see." Johnny blushes and look at the lake.  
"Baby told me to look for you. She wants to start in like 5 minutes." Lisa says and Johnny stands still, he looks at her and takes a deep breath.  
"Alright." He says, he follows her to the storage house. A place Max or Sam never will come, and Baby knows they can practice there without getting disturbed. Except for the evenings and nights. Baby paces a little as she waits for Johnny. She has no lessons this morning and it's better to start early since he needs to start from scratch. Though when she thought about the first night here, when she took him to the dance floor to dance, she noticed he has a natural ability to feel the rhythm.

Lisa and Johnny walk inside and Baby looks up. Lisa walks away again when she looks at Baby and Johnny shyly walks to Baby.  
"You're ready for this?" Baby asks.  
"I think so." He's nervous, nervous to be around her because he longs for her and he's afraid that this won't make it possible for them to dance and yet he wants to help Baby.  
"Okay, come here. First I'll teach you the position you need to take. You'll be the leader so you got to work hard for this." Baby explains and Johnny only nods, she look at his face and sees the nerves.  
"Relax. I'm not gonna bite you, but I'll be a tough one." Baby says, smiling while she points at him. He tries to smile, she walks to the record player and turns the music on.  
"I've never really danced." He says as Baby explains the position and the frame. She looks at him and smiled.  
"You did, first night here, with me. You have a natural ability to dance." Baby says and Johnny look at her while his cheeks flush as he thinks about that night. He swallows and Baby watch his reaction. Baby tries to stay professional while teaching him.

Time went by with Baby teaching Johnny the basic steps of the Mambo.  
"Two, three, four. Shoulders down." Baby says as Johnny's doing the basic steps while she stands next to him. Correcting him, she lays her hand on his shoulder and push down.  
"Two, three, four. Lifting up." She says and she lays her other hand on his chest. He lost his focus because of her touch and he stands still with a sigh. He sucks at this and being alone with the person he wants so much isn't helping him either.  
"Let's take a break." Baby says and went to turn the music off. He went to sit down and takes a deep breath. Baby paces a little, she got to let Johnny understand that dancing is more than just steps. Johnny's watching her while drinking some water. His eyes are watching her face. He wonders why she's so quickly frustrated with everything around her. He already discovered that she's not an easy one at all.

"Let's do it differently." She says and Johnny puts the bottle down. He's sweaty but didn't take his shirt off. He opens a few buttons and Baby's watching him. She looks at his sweaty face, his wet hair totally messed up, his shirt that sticks against his body. He's natural built, he is too damn sexy and Baby has a hard time not to stare at him. She still wonders how old he is, but she told herself to stay on a distance because he's off-limits.  
"Stand in front of me." She orders him, he did so. He looks at her and waits for her next instruction. She swallows a little, his cologne and body scent is making her a bit dizzy.  
"Dancing is not just doing steps on music, it's like a feeling, a heartbeat." Baby tries to explain, Johnny listens and tries to understand. Baby lays her hand on the place where Johnny's heart is, he holds his breath by her touch. She takes his hand and places it over hers.  
"Close your eyes." She says and he did, she watch his face.  
"Focus on your heartbeat." She whispers now and he did. She did too, on his heartbeat and she starts to drum her fingers. He copies her with his fingers, holding her hand softly.  
"Ga-gung. Ga-gung. Start dancing." She nearly whispers. After a moment, Johnny starts doing the steps.  
"Two, three, four. Two, three, four." Baby whispers as she followed his lead. She smiles now.

"Breathe." She sees him exhaling deeply.  
"Open your eyes." He did and looks straight into hers, she gives him a nod as they're still doing the steps. He starts to smile and she stops, she broke the moment and he wonders why. He has a feeling that there's a connection and he wants to keep feeling it.  
"We're done for today. I've lessons to give soon." Baby says as she walks to the record player to close it. Johnny takes a deep breath and puts his hands in his pockets.  
"You're doing great, tomorrow morning, come here again. We'll continue." Baby says as she takes her towel. Johnny gives her a nod.  
"See ya." He says and walks away. He needed a cold shower, so he quickly went to his cabin. Billy sees him coming inside.  
"What have you been doing?" As he sees how sweaty Johnny is.  
"None of your business." Johnny says as he takes his shirt off. He went to the shower, Billy knows his little brother is up to something and he'll find out what it is eventually.

Days went by, Johnny's getting better by the minute. Baby told him he's doing great at leading now but he needs to have a little more confidence. He never really had confidence. Penny helped where she could and when she has spare time. She sees the connection between them, though she knows that Baby's trying to keep herself on a distance. Johnny started to put tank tops on now, tight ones, Baby has given him a pair of dancing shoes from Rodriguez. Who seems to have the same size and he has several spare pairs, he told Baby to give Johnny a pair and Johnny started to walk around in them most of the times. He seems to love to wear them. His parents didn't ask about it, though Billy has seen the change and the shoes and he wonders what's going on. Ramiro came this late evening into the studio to help out. To show Johnny how to be an even better leader. They both had their shirts off, the first time Johnny had taken his shirt off. Baby's watching them while her hands are drumming on the rhythm of the music. Ramiro nods at Johnny as they are doing the steps that are in the routine.

"Good. You're having it Johnny. You're doing really great." Ramiro says after several hours. He looks at Baby, who has been staring at Johnny for a bit, he shakes his head, everyone from the entertainment staff knows Baby has a weakness for Johnny.  
"I'm going now Baby, I need to get up very early tomorrow." Ramiro says.  
"Alright, thanks for helping Ramiro." Baby says with a smile. Johnny says bye to Ramiro on the moment he walked away. Johnny looks at Baby now and smiles.  
"We're done, it's late. Tomorrow we'll do the whole routine and see what we can do better." Baby says as she stands up to turn the music off. Johnny takes his shirt and watches Baby. He wants to tell her what he feels for her, but when she turns around and sees him, she takes a deep breath and went to turn off the light.  
"Have a good night Johnny." She says as she waits for him to go. He gives her a little smile and walk outside.  
"Good night Baby." He softly says, she looks at him as he turns and walks away.

She gives a deep sigh and went to get a cold shower, her mind was drifting off to something else. She's struggling with those feelings, every time she looks in his eyes she's drowning, and she wants to kiss him. His smile is making her heart skipping a beat. His soft hands, they're leaving a hot trail on the places he touched her. She wants him, she never had this before, it's hard to control but she needs to. She can't lose her job, she can't risk it for this.  
"He's off-limits Baby, get over yourself." She whispers to herself as she enters the showers. Johnny feels his excitement, he can't help it anymore. Every time he's around Baby, his excitement is getting worse. It's hard to hide it and he needs to do something about it. Though, helping himself is what he does nearly every day in the shower now. It's getting a habit now, he never helped himself so much before, but he started doing this now every time after the lessons and practices since day three because he didn't got rid of it that day after the lesson and Billy has been making fun of him when he saw it. Why is he having this problem? He knows that Baby doesn't want him, she keeps herself on a distance, besides he's a guest and he knows it's forbidden. But maybe it's that part that makes it more excited for him? He has no clue, all he knows is that he wants Baby. He wants to love her, be with her and care for her, making her happy. He didn't put his shirt back on as he walked back to his cabin. He looks at the sky, he sees the stars and wishes for Baby.

"What are you up to Johnny?" He look at his brother who's standing on the balcony.  
"I thought you would be asleep by now." Johnny says as he stands still.  
"Mom and dad were tired from game night, so I went back with them. I was bored anyway. They wonder where you were." Billy looks at Johnny's sweaty chest and then sees his excitement again.  
"Are you seeing someone? You look excited every time you come back from whatever you are doing." Billy says.  
"If you want to call it like that, not that it matters, it's not gonna happen anyway. I need to shower now." Johnny says and wants to walk to the door but Billy steps in front of him.  
"You know you can tell me little brother." Billy says as he folds his arms.  
"I can't tell you this, because I know you'll start teasing me with it, even where mom and dad are around and I don't want that. Just know that I'm helping people out. Maybe I'll tell you one day, but not now." Johnny says and walk around Billy to the door.

He went to get a shower and help himself. He dries himself and puts the towel around his waist before walking into the bedroom.  
"She must be really special when you need to help yourself every time you take a shower." Billy says as he lays in bed now, Johnny looks at him and gives a deep sigh.  
"Don't tell anyone." Johnny says and sits on his bed, Billy turns on his side and looks at Johnny.  
"Who's she Johnny?" Billy asks.  
"I can't tell, I don't want her to get in trouble. She's very special indeed. But she's off-limits for me and I don't think she's interested in me in that way anyway." Johnny lays down and pulls the blanket over him, he gives a deep sigh again and looks at the ceiling.  
"You're really in love with her, why don't you just try to tell her your feelings?" Billy asks, Johnny sighs again. He has thought about that many times but he's scared for Baby's reaction.  
"I've never seen you being in love like this brother, it must mean something." Billy says and turns around. Johnny didn't react to it and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

The next day, Johnny went to the storage house. Baby's waiting for him there. Billy has seen him walking away after telling his parents he's going to look at the chess competition. Billy knew it's a lie, but he sees how his parents always seem to take the excuses. He knows that they see Johnny as the innocent one, but this time Billy decides to follow Johnny on a distance. He needs to know who the girl is. Johnny quickly walks up the stairs and Billy sees how he walks to the staff quarters.  
"So, it's someone from the staff." He tells himself. Lisa's walking around there, she's actually on her way to have a look at Rodriguez. She's visiting him a lot lately, he seems to really like her company. She sees Billy and wonders what he's doing here.  
"No guests allowed here Billy." Lisa says, he jumps and look at her.  
"I saw Johnny going that way." Billy points at the stairs, Lisa looks at the stairs and gives a little sigh.  
"I haven't, and it's better if you go back before I get sacked when the boss and the little boss girl sees us together here." Lisa says, protecting Baby and Johnny now. It's dangerous if even Billy would know what they're doing.  
"You're hiding something. I clearly saw him going up those stairs. What's up there?" Billy folds his arms. Lisa gives a deep sigh.  
"I can't tell you, I'm not in the right position to do so. If Johnny wants to tell you one day, then he will. Don't push it." She lays her hand on Billy's shoulder and pushes him with her to the main building.  
"You do know it makes me really curious now, right?" He asks, she looks at his face and he starts to smile.

"Stop flirting with me. It won't work." She says in a teasing tone.  
"Dammit, I thought it might work." He says and Lisa chuckles.  
"Go to the play house or something. I need to go now. See ya later." She says and walks away from him. He looks after her and wonders about her now. She's average, but cute, and she doesn't seem to fall for his flirtations. It awoke his interest somehow. He watched her until she's out of sight. He looks around and quickly went to the stairs. He went up the stairs and hears a female voice. The door's standing open and he peeks inside without getting caught.  
"Cross body lead." Baby says, she nods with a smile.  
"Twist. Turn, turn, then the lift but you learn that later." She says, Johnny's panting as he turns with her. It wasn't easy to focus since Baby was just wearing her sports bra and her petticoat.  
"Down. Twist, and bow." Baby says but then she groans. Johnny stands up quickly and helps her up. Billy has seen enough, he walks away now, smiling. But he won't confront Johnny with this, not yet.  
"You need to concentrate! Is this your idea of fun?!" Baby asks frustrated as she bows forward and her hands went to her lower back. Johnny looks at her, he got annoyed now. That didn't happen often, but now he was, he's doing his best to help her and Rodriguez so they can get their summer bonus.  
"As a matter of fact, it is!" He says and she looks at him, surprised to say the least, she stands straight now.  
"We do the show in two days, you won't show me how to do the lifts, I'm not sure of the turns, I'm doing this all to save your ass! But I rather drop you on it!" Johnny exhales deeply but keeps looking at Baby. She sighs, she hasn't seen him like this before and somehow it made him a little more attractive, but he's right and she knows that.  
"Let's go." She says as she went to put her pants on and her shirt.

Johnny waits for her, then he follows her to her car. It has started to rain now. She wants to open her car but it's locked. She looks inside and sees her keys.  
"Shit!" She says, Johnny looks inside as well. He looks around and walk to a light pole. He kicks it loose and pulls it out of the ground. He looks at Baby and she only gives him a nod. He went to break the window and opens the door. He throws the pole away and smiles at her.  
"You're getting wet right?" She asks and he steps in. She smiles as she walks around the car, he opens the door at her side.  
"You're wild." Johnny says as he's laughing, she looks at him with a grin.  
"What?" She asks with a chuckle, shaking her head but she loves to see him like this. Laughing, having fun, happy even.  
"You're wild!" He shouts now as she drives fast over a small road. Baby giggles, he looks at her and smiles widely. Her giggle, it's a sweet sound, his heart flutters as he's the one who made her giggle. The rain has stopped when Baby parks the car at the edge of the forest. Johnny follows her. They arrive at a small ravine. At a tree that has fallen over it. Baby takes her shoes off, Johnny sits down and watches her getting her balance as she walks back and forth over the tree.

"Now, the most important thing to remember about lifts is balance." Baby explains, she jumps and nearly lost her balance.  
"Woah!" Johnny says and they both laugh a bit. Johnny smiles at her, she sits herself down on the tree.  
"Where did you learn to be a dancer?" Johnny asks with interest. She thinks as she looks at him.  
"Well, this guy came into this luncheonette one day. We were all sitting around, doing nothing." Baby starts, Johnny just listens to her with a smile.  
"And he said that Arthur Murray was giving a test for instructors. So, if you passed, they teach you different dances, show you how to break them down, teach them." Baby says and she pushes herself up so she could stand on the tree again. Johnny just watch her with a smile. His eyebrows went up when she motions at him to come to her.  
"What?" He asks. She smiles in a teasing way as she points at the tree.  
"No. No." He says but is taking his shoes off. She went to him and holds her hands out to him. He takes them and stands up. He carefully steps on the tree.  
"Good." Baby says as they take their frames.  
"Don't look down. Look here. Good." Baby says as she points at her eyes. But Johnny did look down and they nearly lost their balance, they shriek and laugh about it and grab each other tightly.

They went silly on the tree instead, and Johnny look at Baby's laughing face. He never has seen her like this, he loves it, he's falling even deeper in love with her. He swallows as it's hard for him now. He doesn't want to get excited now, she'll see it and he'll only be embarrassed. Baby looks at him and sees his smiling face and dreamy eyes. She hasn't seen this side of him yet. She sees his excitement again, she knows that he's having that problem every time they have danced together. She never has experienced something like this before. She knows how the bungalow tigers want her, Johnny's respectful and didn't show his feelings so openly but he can't hide the excitement, though she knows he tries to. It only made her want him more.

Baby took him to the open field and he wait for her instructions. She instruct him how he needs to lift her up. They tried a few times.  
"Good. Now, you'll drop me if you don't trust me. Okay?" She asks and he nods as she takes some steps back. She runs to him and he lifts her up.  
"Good. Now just a little higher." She says as she takes some steps back. Johnny nods and wait, standing ready to lift her up. She runs to him and jumps, he pushes her up, but he lost his own balance and fell backward. Baby shrieks as she lands on top of him. They both start to laugh, she looks at him and rolls off him on her back. He looks at her while laughing. The feeling of her body on his, he didn't want her to get off. He takes a deep breath.  
"You know, the best place to practice lifts is in the water." Baby says and he looks at her. She gets up and look at him. She couldn't help but biting her lip, it looks so inviting to lay on him and kiss him and do other things with him.

She turns her head and starts to walk to the lake. For a moment, just for that moment, he has seen her desire and his mind starts to race. He gets up and follows her to the lake. She takes her shoes off again and went into the water. He takes his shoes and shirt off and went into the water as well. She looks at him and stands straight, the water is coming to her waist. He looks at her body and swallows. Baby gives a little sigh as she sees him scanning her body, it went automatically, and she's looking at his chest as well. He's so manly, she slowly let out the air. She instructs him and they practiced the lift several times.  
"Good. Hold your balance now. Don't step back. Don't." She says, but Johnny did and lost balance, Baby dived. They laugh a bit. She lays her arms around his neck as she swam to him. He lays his arms around her waist, it was an automatic reaction. She looks in his eyes while giggling a bit, he smiles and she let him go now. Her strap from her shirt fell off her shoulder, Johnny push it slowly back up as he looks at her chest. Baby realized that a white shirt wasn't a great idea to wear when being in the water. Johnny didn't mind at all, he admires her body. She looks down and bend her knees.  
"We're done for today." She whispers, he could see a little blush before she turns and swam away. He inhales deeply. It's not only his excitement that's rushing through his body now, he has a burning desire now, a desire that makes him want to bring her to heaven and love her so deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

It took some time for Johnny before he got out of the water, he's helping himself quickly when he went down until only his head was above the water. Baby sits on the shore, and he watches her, he couldn't help it. He needed it, the rush was unbearable now. He didn't want to make a sound so he bit his lip. Baby watches him and has a little smile on her face. She knows what he's doing, she stands up and turns, bending down to stretch. She looks at him and sees he has his eyes closed, she smiles. At least this isn't forbidden, this is their secret, one that Johnny thinks Baby doesn't know and she wants to treasure it somehow. She stands straight and turns. Laying her head back, she went with her hands through her hair, so her breasts perks out more, with her white shirt and white bra, still being wet. Johnny sees her nipples and he couldn't handle it, he came, he exhales deeply and sighs. He arranges himself again and zips his pants before swimming to the shore as well. They didn't say a thing while walking back to the car. Both deep in their own thoughts about each other.

When their clothes were dry, Baby drove back.  
"You're nervous for the show?" Baby asks on their way back. He looks at her with a smile.  
"A little bit, I guess the nerves will come on the moment the show starts." He says.  
"You're doing great Johnny. You're a great lead." Baby says with a smile. She didn't want to admit it, but she loves to dance with him. He's the best lead she ever had. Even better than Rodriguez, but she likes to keep that to herself. He watches her and then looked outside.  
"I never thought I would love dancing. I never really danced before and the moments I did, I truly sucked at it." He says, she looks at him again.  
"You're a natural, you just need to get more confidence." Baby says.  
"You're a great teacher Baby." He says, she blushes at the compliment. It surprises him a bit. He already discovered that Baby doesn't know how to deal with compliments.  
"I'm only doing what I need to do." She says.  
"And you're great at it." He says, she blushes more. He smiles, he wanted to take her hand but didn't dare.

"Tomorrow we'll only have a short moment to practice. I want to do the routine again." Baby says and he only nods. They arrive at Kellerman's again.  
"Thanks for doing this Johnny." Baby says after she has parked her car. He looks at her and smiles.  
"Thanks for showing me dancing." He says, but what he truly meant was that he's thankful for her showing him reality. She looks in his eyes. She breaks the stare and steps out. He gives a sigh and steps out as well.  
"I need to shower now, then prepare and eat for this evening's entertainment." Baby says. Johnny could hear the annoyance in her tone. He wanted to grab her into his arms and kiss her. But instead he says bye and walk to his cabin to get a shower as well. Baby looks after him and inhales deeply, she went for a shower and to satisfy her desire. She also did that every time she went for a shower. It's the only moment she's alone and no one disturbs her. She came and pants, she also could have went to one of the bungalow tigers, but that feels wrong and besides, she doesn't want to go into that direction anymore. She thinks about the moment at the lake, her desire starts to burn again. She thinks about what would have happened if she went back into the water and helped him. Her mind drifts off to his excitement, she has seen it often though acting as if she didn't. She wonders how big he is, she needed to help herself again.

The day of the Sheldrake has come. Lisa looks for Johnny and found him at the lake. He smiles as he sees her coming.  
"Baby told me to get you and bring you to Rod." Lisa says.  
"Why so?" He asks curiously, she smiles at him, they walk to the staff quarters.  
"You're gonna try the suit on. Baby wants you to wear it for the show." Lisa says, he smiles. She watch his face.  
"Why don't you just tell her your feelings?" She asks. He sighs, it's not the first time she's asking that.  
"You know I can't Lisa. I don't want Baby to risk her job, I don't want her to lose it." He says, that wasn't the full truth. He's just scared of getting rejected.  
"Something what's between four walls, doesn't have to come out you know." Lisa says with a wink, Johnny's confused about it.

Lisa opens the door of Rodriguez's cabin, he smiles as he sits straight now.  
"Hey Lissy." He says and she smiles.  
"Hey Rod, how are you feeling today?" She asks.  
"A bit better, it hurts less now. Hey Johnny, you're ready for the show?" Rodriguez asks and smiles.  
"Nervous, it's good to see you sitting straight now." Johnny says.  
"Yeah, lying down got boring." Rodriguez says with a teasing tone.  
"Take it easy though." Johnny says.  
"Lissy, in the closet, the black outfit. Take it." Rodriguez says and Lisa went to the closet. Johnny waited.  
"It's the outfit I always wear at the Sheldrake. I think it will fit you, we nearly have the same posture." Rodriguez says, Johnny only nods. Rodriguez is a little bigger than Johnny but he guesses it's from all the dancing. Lisa gives Johnny the outfit.

"I need to go again." Lisa says with a smile.  
"Okay, see ya later Lissy." Rodriguez says.  
"See ya." Johnny says, she walks away and Johnny looks at Rodriguez who looks after her.  
"You like her?" Johnny asks, Rodriguez looks at Johnny and snorts a little.  
"Baby has forbidden me." He says, Johnny chuckles a bit.  
"If you love someone you should go for it." Johnny says as Rodriguez takes the outfit from Johnny and want him to put it on.  
"When are _you_ doing that Johnny?" Rodriguez asks, Johnny looks down.  
"Look, I get you don't want to get her in trouble. That you want her to keep her job. That's really sweet Johnny, you try to protect her, but the staff can see how much you're in love with her." Johnny sighs deeply.  
"Baby isn't as hard as she shows, she has a hard life and it's not easy to get into her heart but once you're in it, she'll show you how much she cares and loves you." Johnny looks up again.

"You think she loves me?" He asks a little astonished. Rodriguez looks at his face.  
"You haven't notice it? Are you blind?" He asks and Johnny blushes.  
"You don't have this from me, okay?" Rodriguez asks.  
"What?" Johnny asks curiously.  
"Baby likes you since the first moment she saw you. I can tell, I know her through and through. Penny has seen it as well. Even Lisa knows. You really need to tell her your feelings, because she'll never make that first step." Rodriguez says, Johnny thinks about what Rodriguez tells him. Could it really be? He could tell her and then finally have her, a wish he's having ever since he laid eyes on her. Rodriguez watches Johnny and smiles.  
"Let's try it on." Rodriguez says. Johnny tries the outfit and smiles. It fits perfect and Rodriguez smiles.  
"You look good Johnny, you'll sweep Baby off her feet." He has a teasing grin on his face and Johnny chuckles. He takes the clothes off again.  
"Come here before you depart to the Sheldrake, you put them on here." Rodriguez says.  
"Do I take them off here as well?" Johnny asks as he hangs the clothes up on the closet.  
"No, you change in the car. It's a twenty minutes' drive, you don't have a chance to change there, so it's better to change in the car." Rodriguez explains. Johnny nods and walks to the door.  
"I'll see you later, I'm going for lunch now." Johnny says.  
"Have a nice lunch. See ya later." Rodriguez says, Johnny walks away and Rodriguez only smiles.

Johnny walks up the stairs to the restaurant when he sees the old couple coming outside. Mrs. Schumacher drops her purse and Johnny sees several wallets and knitting gear falling out. He quickly went to help her.  
"Let me help you Mrs. Schumacher." Johnny says as he takes the wallets and puts them back in the purse.  
"Thank you. I remember when my husband was your age." She says while pointing at Johnny's chest.  
"He was so handsome! Like you!" She giggles a bit when Mr. Schumacher offers his arm to her. Johnny smiles as he watch them slowly going down the stairs while talking.

He went inside and sees his parents and brother sitting at the table already. He joins them and Marge smiles at him. Max and Sam came to join them, like they always do, every lunch. Jake really thinks that Sam and Johnny are sneaking off together, he smiles as he looks at Sam sitting next to Johnny now and she's trying to talk to him. Johnny's looking at his plate, trying to avoid Sam. Billy looks at his brother and he feels pity for Johnny. He knows now that it's Baby that Johnny has lost his heart to. Sam acting around him like she's his girlfriend must be truly annoying.  
"What's your plan for this afternoon little brother?" Billy asks, Johnny looks at him and sees his smile. Not a teasing one this time, but a genuine one.  
"I don't know yet brother, you?" Johnny asks as he takes a bite from his bagel.  
"I might just take a walk, care to join me?" Billy asks as he stands up.  
"Sure brother." Johnny stands up and follows Billy outside, thankful to be gone from Sam.

Billy walks slowly to the playfield, Johnny walks next to him, having his hands in his pockets. Billy looks at him with a smile.  
"I know who she is little brother." Billy says, Johnny look at his brother and got a little scared. He sees Billy's genuine smile, no teasing grin or anything. He sighs and looks down.  
"How did you found out?" Johnny asks.  
"I followed you the day before yesterday." Billy simply answers, Johnny starts to blush and takes a deep breath.  
"I can't blame you though, she's beautiful." Billy says, he has been watching Baby as often as he could when she was at work. Johnny blushes.  
"She's more than that." He whispered now, Billy laid his arm around Johnny's neck and he keeps on smiling.  
"Whatever you're doing, I think you should tell her how you feel." Billy says.  
"I've heard that before." Johnny says and looks at his brother now.  
"You never get a chance if you don't tell her." Billy says.  
"She's off-limits Billy, the entertainment staff is not allowed to mingle with the guests, I mean getting involved with them. Only the waiters are." Johnny says, Billy's eyebrows went up.  
"Really? That's a strange rule." Billy says, Johnny sighs again.  
"I know, I don't want her to lose her job. Not now I'm helping her to keep it and to get her summer bonus." Johnny says and looked at the lake.  
"Can you keep this to yourself brother?" Johnny asks after a moment of silence, looking at his brother again. Billy smiles at him.  
"I will brother, but please to me a favor. Just tell her." Billy says. Johnny inhales deeply again and nods.  
"I will try." He says, Billy smiles and pats Johnny's shoulder a few times.

"I wish I could fall in love like that." Billy says after several moments.  
"You can brother, if you let someone in your heart. And not thinking about sex all the time." Johnny says.  
"You seem to have trouble with that all the time little brother." Billy winks at Johnny, who starts to blush heavily now.  
"Most of the times I've got no idea about my excitement, then I notice it after the lesson or practice." Johnny whispers and Billy laughs about that.  
"You'll be fine brother." Billy says. Lisa sees the two guys and smiles. She walks to them. Johnny smiles at her. Lisa looks at Billy and wasn't sure if she could tell Johnny that Baby asks for him to come to the studio for practice before the show. Johnny looks at Billy as well.  
"He knows, he'll keep it to himself." Johnny whispers, Lisa's cautious now.  
"Baby wants you to go to the studio, last practice before the show." Lisa whispers, Johnny smiles.  
"I'll go, please keep Billy company for a bit." Johnny whispers, she nods as she looks at Billy now. Billy's looking curious at them.

Johnny walks away and the two look after him.  
"Hey, how are you?" Billy asks, not sure how to start a conversation.  
"No flirting this time Billy?" Lisa asks and winks, he chuckles a bit and his cheeks flush a little. Lisa sees the reaction and smiles a little.  
"What do you know?" Lisa asks curiously.  
"Only that Johnny's helping Frances, the dance instructor, out and that is where he's disappearing to. To practice with her." Billy says, Lisa smiles a little and she walks slowly on. Billy follows her, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"I think my little brother needs to tell her his feelings." Lisa chuckles a little as she looks at him with a smile.  
"I'm serious Lisa. Every day when he comes back to the cabin, he takes a shower and relieves himself." Billy says, Lisa starts to laugh now.  
"You're not the only one who sees that Billy." Lisa says and he looks curious at her. She sees his curiosity.  
"What do you mean?" He asks.  
"The whole entertainment staff sees how deeply in love he's with my sister." Lisa says with a chuckle.  
"Your sister? Frances is your sister?" Billy asks. Lisa only nods.  
"And she's doing the same as Johnny after every practice. In the shower." Lisa informed him, Billy starts to laugh.  
"They need to get laid." They both start to laugh again.  
"They should tell each other their feelings. They're perfect together." Lisa says with a little sigh.  
"You think that?" Billy asks.  
"I'm sure. Johnny needs Baby to stay in reality and Johnny is exactly what Baby needs when it comes to all the rest." Lisa says, she's still convinced about it. Billy watches her for some moments and sighs a little.  
"I wish I could fall in love like him." Billy whispers. Lisa looks at him.  
"You'll find that one day Billy, don't rush it." Lisa says as she lays her hand on his upper arm.  
"I need to go now, before the little boss girl is going to fire me." Lisa says and walks away. He looks after her and takes a deep breath, he sees the goodness in Lisa and how much she cares about her sister. She might not be beautiful but she's for sure pretty and cute. He wonders if she's seeing someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

After dinner, Johnny follows his parents and Billy to the main room. There's dancing this evening. Johnny stopped Billy at the door, their parents are already inside now. Billy looks at him.  
"Will you cover for me this evening?" Johnny asks.  
"You're going to practice again? Haven't you done that this afternoon already?" Billy asks in a teasing way.  
"No, today's the show. I need to go to get the suit that I need to wear. The show's at the Sheldrake hotel, it's 20 minutes away. So, I'm probably back late, will you please cover for me?" Johnny asks again.  
"I will little brother, I'll tell mom and dad that you're in bed with a headache." Billy says. Johnny smiles and grabs Billy into a hug.  
"Go now, your girl is waiting." Billy says with a wink and went inside. Johnny feels a flush running up his cheek but he like the sound of that. He turns and quickly walks to Rodriguez's cabin. Who helped him putting the suit on.  
"Take the clothes bag with you. You can put the suit in it when you're on your way back. Baby will make sure I'll get it back, so you can leave it in the car." Rodriguez says.  
"I will, thanks Rod." Johnny says.  
"Good luck Johnny." Rodriguez says, Johnny smiles at him as he puts his shoes on.  
"Who will watch Penny?" Johnny asks.  
"Lisa will, Ramiro will be on standby. I'll try to see if I can check on her. I hope everything will be alright. I know she's very scared of it." Rodriguez says.  
"She'll be fine." Johnny says to keep the mood up. Rodriguez only smiles. There's a knock on the door.  
"Enter." Rodriguez says, the door opens and they see Baby. They smile.  
"Hey. You're ready Johnny? We need to go." Baby says, Johnny stands up and takes the clothes bag. Rodriguez has put Johnny's own clothes in it. Baby looks at him up and down and smiles. Rodriguez sees her face and rolls his eyes.  
"Go you two." He says. Baby went to give him a hug.  
"Try to keep an eye on Pen, okay?" Baby asks as she let him go.  
"I will Baby, Lisa and Ramiro are there too for her. Don't you worry." Rodriguez says with a smile. She gives him a kiss on his cheek and turns to Johnny.  
"Let's go." She says and he nods. They walk to the car and Baby drove to the Sheldrake hotel.

"The Sheldrake Hotel is proud to present Frances Houseman and her partner in Mambo Magic!" The light went on and Johnny stands behind Baby, he's really nervous now.  
"Relax." Baby whispers as he lays her arm around his neck, just like they've been practicing. He looks at her and she looks in his eyes. He relaxes a little as they start to dance the Mambo. Baby whispers him instructions so Johnny knows what step is coming next. Though he can dream the routine now, Baby just didn't want anything to go wrong.  
"Cross body lead." She whispers before the next step. Johnny leads her to do so and Baby smiles. He smiles because of her and he's relaxing now.  
"Ready for the lift?" She whispers as she looks at him, he gives her a little nod. They parted and move to the places. Johnny waited for her, Baby ran and jumped. He grabs her but didn't push high enough, so the lift failed. Baby looked a little disappointed but instead of the lift he let her sag slowly down against his body. She looks in his eyes and swallows. People start to applaud about it, thinking it's a part of the dance, but in fact this moment was very real. Johnny felt the connection too, he swallows as well as he put her down. They recovered and went on with the dance. They ended the dance with a smile on their faces. People start to applaud as they bow to all the sides. Johnny sees the Schumachers walking around, he got a little scared now. Baby sees his face and looks at where he's looking at and sees the Schumachers too. She bows once more and pulls him with her off the stage.

Baby is driving back to Kellerman's after she got the bonus from the Sheldrake and made sure she has the gig next summer as well. She's so grateful to Johnny for helping, she can't wait to tell Rodriguez the news about it. Johnny's changing clothes on the backseat, Baby has put the music on and is watching the road. It's really dark already, she sometimes sneaks a peek at Johnny in the mirror. He puts his own pants on and Baby peeks at him, biting her lip a bit. He looks at her and she quickly looks in front of her.  
"You did great." Baby says, the silence was becoming a bit unbearable.  
"We didn't do the lift." Johnny says with a little sigh as he puts his shirt on, Baby peeks at him again and now he sees her doing so. She quickly looks away and he smiles a little. He's going to tell her his feelings when they arrive back.  
"That's okay, you did great really. It was great." Baby says, her mind went to that moment when he had let her glide down against his body. Johnny climbed to the front seat. He sits down and looks at her with a little smile. He looks in front of him and Baby looks at him for a second. They both tried to steal a glance at each other without the other one knowing it. Until they look at each other at the same time. Johnny smiles again and Baby blushes a little and looked in front of her again.

He wanted to take her hand when they arrived back and Baby parks the car. He got an idea. He quickly steps out and went to her side. Opening the door and extending his hand to help her out. She looks at it and then at him, never has someone show her this gallantry before. She slowly takes his hand and he helps her stepping out. He closed the door and then grabs her other hand too. Baby looks at him, he smiles while having a little blush on his cheeks.  
"Baby…" He starts, but got interrupted when Lisa ran to them. They look at her, Baby wished that Lisa had chosen another moment. She want to know what Johnny wanted to tell her and she was on the moment to decide to tell him her feelings. She didn't want to stop seeing him and she's afraid of that happening after this night.  
"What is it Lisa?" Baby asks as she sees Lisa's worried face, she let Johnny's hands go. Lisa look at them both, knowing she just disturbed a moment.  
"It's Penny." Lisa says, Baby got worried and they quickly walk to Penny's cabin. Johnny follows them as well.

Baby walks into Penny's cabin and sees her laying on the bed, totally sweaty, shaking and in pain. Rodriguez sits on a chair, looking very worried at Penny. He sees Baby and slowly stands up.  
"You need to lay down Rod." Baby says as she looks at him, he gives her a kiss on her cheek and walks to his own cabin. Johnny looks at him and Rodriguez only nods at him. Baby looks at Penny and quickly went to sit on the bed, taking her hands.  
"I'm here, we're gonna fix this, you'll be alright." Baby whispers. Lisa stands next to Johnny, really looking worried.  
"I'm so sorry Baby, I heard her screaming down the hallway." Lisa explains.  
"I thought you says the MD was specialized in abortions?" Johnny asks and looked at Lisa now. She looked at him and then down.  
"They guy had a folding table and a dirty knife. I swear Baby, I tried to get in. Ramiro too." Lisa says being really scared. Johnny had heard enough, he walks outside and starts to run to his parent's cabin. Having his own dancing pants, dancing shoes and black tight tank top on, something his father never seen him in before, especially the pants and shirt.

He runs up the stairs and opens the door of his parent's cabin. It's dark inside but he went to the bed and kneels next to his father at the bed.  
"Dad." He whispers. He pushes his father a few times. Jake eventually moves and opens his eyes.  
"Johnny, what is it?" Jake asks.  
"You need to come with me." Johnny whispers, he didn't want to wake his mother up.  
"Is it Billy?" Jake asks as he sits straight.  
"No." Johnny answers, he takes the doctor's bag and waited for his father to be dressed. Jake quickly follows him to Penny's cabin. Jake wonders what's going on, and most of all why his youngest seems to be around these people here. Johnny came inside, Lisa and Baby look up and then see Jake. Baby jumps, Lisa quickly went outside. Johnny keeps standing at the door.  
"Clear out please." Jake says as he sees Penny. He quickly sits down on the bed and feels if she's having a fever. He feels on her belly and Penny groans.  
"Yes that hurts, I know." Jake says in a soothing voice. Baby's looking really scared now, she's so worried about Penny. Johnny went to stand behind her, slightly to her side.

Jake takes a needle and some medication.  
"Who's responsible for this girl?" Jake asks.  
"I am." Baby says, Jake's eyebrows went up and he looked up at Baby. Johnny had taken Baby's hand to calm her a bit down.  
"Please, is she…" Baby says. She tries to calm down but with Johnny being so close, it wasn't really working. Though she loved it that he's holding her hand, showing how much he cares. Jake sees it and gets angry, of all people in this world and his youngest chooses way below him.  
"Leave the room please while I do the checkup." Jake says, Johnny could hear the annoyance in his voice. They went outside, Lisa's pacing a little. Baby stands there looking down while waiting. Johnny's leaning against the cabin, looking at Baby, he wants to hold her in his arms but doesn't dare to do so. He knows he's in big trouble. Jake eventually came outside, Lisa turns and takes Jake's hand.  
"Thank you, doc." Lisa says, she then went inside to check on Penny.  
"I don't know how I can thank you." Baby silently says as she extends her hand. Jake only glances at her and turns. His hand went to Johnny's shoulder and pushes Johnny with him. Johnny looks at Baby, who's looking after them and then down with a deep sigh.

"Is that what my money is paid for?" Jake asks in an angry tone. Johnny was following him in silence.  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to lie to you." Johnny silently says, Jake looks at him for a second.  
"You're not the person I thought you were. I'm not sure who you are." Jake says, not looking at his son. Johnny feels hurt now, hearing that.  
"I don't want you to have to do anything with those people." Jake says, Johnny got angry now. His father has shown him his true colors on the first day here on Kellerman's. He always thought that his father was different.  
"But…" He want to tell his father that he only wanted to do good and help.  
"No, Johnny. Nothing!" Jake says in a stern tone, standing still, so did Johnny.  
"You're to have nothing to do with them ever again!" Jake says angry and then looks at Johnny up and down again.  
"I won't tell your mother about this, right now I'm going to bed." Jake walks on again, Johnny keeps standing still now, with his hands in his pockets.  
"And take those clothes off before your mother sees you." Jake says, Johnny sighs annoyed as he watch his father walking on. His father didn't stop to look at him or tell him to go to bed. Johnny thinks, it's not fair how his father treated Baby. He wants to apologize to her for his father's behavior. Plus, he just wants to be with Baby. It's time he tells her his feelings, he needs to, even if she will reject him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Baby's in her cabin now, looking around for a moment. Thinking about how Jake helped Penny, but also scared she's going to lose her job now since Jake is Max's special guest. She walks to her record player and puts several records in and turns it on. She takes her shoes off. Maybe it's best if she just goes to bed, then she can check on Penny tomorrow morning and also on Rodriguez. There's a knock on her door and she looks up. Wondering who that could be, she walks to her door and opens it. She sees Johnny standing there.  
"Can I come in?" He asks, Baby steps aside and let him in. He looks at her as he walks inside. She locks the door behind him, because if she gets caught she will be fired. He looks around and got a little angry to see in what cabin Baby's living during the summer. Baby stands still and looks at him.  
"I got a... I guess it's not a great room. You probably got a great room." She says, her hands rubbing a little nervous on her dress.  
"No, it's not a great room, you deserve to have a better room Baby." Johnny says as he looks at her, she snorts a little. He puts his hands in his pockets as he watch her, trying to think in how to start. She looks at him and went to clear a chair for him, she noticed he wasn't going away. He watches her and she gestures at the chair. He went to sit down, she looks at him. She wants to kiss him and thank him for everything but she's holding herself back.

She turns and went to the record player to turn it off.  
"Leave it on." Johnny says, making Baby stop in her track. She looks at him and stands straight again. Baby clears the other chair and sits down.  
"I came to apologize because of my father." Johnny says, she looks at him.  
"No. Your father was great. The way he took care of Pen." Baby says with a sigh and looked down.  
"I mean the way he was with you. Baby, I came because my father…" He says but Baby interrupted him.  
"No. The way he saved her. I never could do anything like that." Baby says, she has dropped her shell, it's the first time she has dropped it fully with Johnny being around her alone. He sees how vulnerable she is now and he has an urge to protect her.  
"That was something. People treat me like I'm nothing because I am nothing." Baby says, she looks down again, not daring to look at him now.  
"That's not true! You. You're everything!" Johnny exclaims, he couldn't control his voice, he swallows once. Baby looks up at him, she's shakes her head, thinking he's being naïve now.  
"You don't understand the way it is for somebody like me. Last month I was eating jujubes to stay alive. This month, men are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I'm balancing on shit and I can be down there again." Baby's agitated, she didn't want Johnny to know her real situation but she couldn't stop herself.

Johnny looks at her, listening to her, his heart aches for her.  
"No. It's not the way it is! It doesn't have to be that way." He says, he wants to give her a good life. One that she deserve to have. Baby looks at him with a serious face.  
"I've never known anyone like you. You think you can make the world better." She takes a deep breath and stands up, looking at his worried eyes.  
"Somebody's lost, you find them. Somebody's bleeding…" Johnny interrupted her now while he keeps looking in her eyes.  
"I go get my dad. That's really brave, like you said." He says.  
"That took a lot of guts to go to him!" Baby protested.  
"You're not scared of anything!" She says.  
"Me? I'm scared of everything!" Baby sees his serious face.  
"I'm scared of what I saw, scared of what I did, of who I am. And most of all." Johnny pauses for a second.  
"I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling for the rest of my life… the way I feel when I'm with you." Johnny starts to blush and look down. He did it, he told her his feelings. Baby look at him, seeing how deep his feelings for her go, it frightens her a bit. She feels the same way but she doesn't dare to start anything with him, she's afraid of losing everything eventually, besides, she still thinks he's out of her league. The music changed, _'Cry on me'_, it was one of the newer songs these days. Johnny stands up, since Baby didn't respond. She keeps looking at him.  
"Dance with me." He says, her eyebrows went up.  
"What? Here?" She asks and motions her head to the room.  
"Here." Johnny whispers as he stands close to her now.

He lays his hands on her waists and starts to move his hips. He wants to dance with her just like they did the very first time. Feeling her body against his. Baby lays her hands on his upper arms as she automatically moves with him, he makes her dip while his hands went to her lower back. He admires her, she looks at him and sees his admiration. She dips again and he watches her. Her hands glide up to the back of his neck. Going through his hair, he lays his arms around her. In a loving embrace and he closes his eyes, holding his breath when he feels her lips stroking and kissing his throat. He let the air slowly out of his lungs while she moves to his side. His face keeping close to hers while they look in each other's eyes. She slowly moves herself around him. Her hands gliding over his back, her lips stroking his back as well. She gives him a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, Johnny couldn't help but closing his eyes now. She moves slowly back to stand in front of him again. Her hand slowly going over his bum. Johnny bit his lip as he looks in her eyes again. She admires him and is still so amazed that he has feelings for her. She tugs on his shirt and he quickly takes it off, giving him an untold sign that she wants more of him, not just dancing. He throws his shirt on the chair and she let her hands glide over his chest. He grabs her again and they move slowly on the music. He let his hands glide to her back, while they keep looking in each other's eyes. He unzips her dress unconsciously and it felt on the floor, Baby looks at his chest. She feels safe, loved as well, while Johnny keeps her in his embrace.

She has noticed that he's being somewhat nervous, she guesses if they keep going on that this is his first time. She dips and he looks at her body, he swallows, she came back up and their noses touched. He feels her skin and is holding his breath. Her hands glide over his chest, softly, loving. She feels his soft skin, she looks in his soft blue eyes. Her hands going through his hair at the back of his head, saying without words that he's hers. He's having a hard time now, he knows it's going to happen and he feels how she's reaching out to him. She didn't say a word about her feelings for him but he knows hers now. His hands went to try to open her bra, he struggles a little. He has never done that before, she smiles at him and helps him. With his fingers he slowly pushes the straps down, the bra fell on the floor. She lays her arms around his waists and his went around her as well. He closed his eyes as they sway a little together. They are both enjoying the feeling of their skins against each other. She moves her head a little up and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. He looks at her as she dips herself a bit back, he looks at her breasts and slowly let a hand going to one to cup it. Baby gasps a little as she feels his soft caressing. He bends a little and plants his lips on the base of her throat, kissing a trail on her throat up to her lips when she slowly came back up. She looks in his eyes, she sees his desire, but also his anxiety for being it the first time. She kiss him slowly now, opening her mouth and her tongue searches his. He opens his mouth and kissed her back. The kiss was magical, it did more that showing their eagerness. It showed their feelings, what they both wanted so bad. Johnny closed his eyes and grabs her a bit tighter. Her hands went up to play with his hair again. They kiss for a little while, not getting enough of each other. Their hands exploring their bodies a little bit, they have stopped dancing. The music has switched as well. Her hands went to his pants and open the button. He got a little more nervous now.

"We can stop if you want." She whispers now, she let him go. He looks at her and swallows once.  
"No. I don't want it to stop. It's just…" He whispers and looks down.  
"It's your first time." She fills up his sentence. He looks in her eyes and then looks down again with a blush on his cheeks. She lays her hands on his cheeks, making him look up in her eyes again.  
"I don't mind Johnny." She whispers, he sighs a little.  
"You mean that?" He asks, she smiles a little. He kissed her again and she responds to him, her hands went to his pants again and unzips it now. He kicks his shoes off as she push his pants down.  
"I'm not sure if it will take long." He mumbles a bit, he wants to enjoy her and give her love and pleasure.  
"Don't sweat it." She whispers as she let her hands explore. He bit his lip and closes his eyes as he feels how her hand is caressing his erection. He grabs her bum and lifts her up. She lays her legs around him and he moves to the bed. They lay down and kiss again. His hands went to take her slip off and she moves her hips up to help him. He lays back down on top of her, he loves this feeling. He could lay like this forever, laying skin on skin, looking in each other's eyes. She smiles at him, she got to admit that this is the very first time in her life that she really loves this moment. He kissed her softly and she receives him, her hands slowly gliding over his back. He sighs a little as he has his eyes closed, she's amazed by his reactions.

"You're ready?" She whispers and he opens his eyes again. She wants to feel him, she has longed for that for about one and half week now.  
"I hope I don't disappoint you." He whispers as he positions himself. She opens her legs for him, waiting patiently. She kissed him again and closed her eyes. He slowly push in and gasps because of the feeling, he buries his face on her throat. She closed her eyes and lays her head back, she's not disappointed at all. He moves slowly, moaning a little, the feeling is sensational. He lifts his head up after some moments and she opens her eyes. They look at each other and she smiles at him, one hand went to his cheek and he gives her a little kiss. It didn't take long, Johnny's being overwhelmed with all the new feelings and knowing Baby is his now. She cuddles him after he came and gives him little kisses, he never knew of her being so affectionate. He smiles and moves off her and lays himself comfortable against her. One hand goes through his hair slowly, while the other one has entwined fingers with his hand. He's exhausted, having his eyes closed while his head lays on her shoulder. She looks at the ceiling and smiled, she couldn't help it. It was amazing, even for the short duration and him being his first time. She never knew it could feel so amazing.

"Thanks Baby." He whispers, she moves her head to look at him.  
"Why so?" She whispers, he opens his eyes and lifts his head a bit up.  
"For letting me stay with you, for being my first." He whispers, she smiles and gives him a loving kiss.  
"I would love it if you would come here more often." She whispers. He looks in her beautiful hazel eyes for some moments, then he starts to smile and kissed her again. Slow but eager this time. She giggles a little and he moves on top of her again.  
"Hmm." She whispers and he looks at her face.  
"You're on fire." She whispers and he chuckles a little. This time it took a little longer. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Johnny woke up and looked at Baby. He smiles happily and push some hair out of her face.  
"I love you Baby." He whispers, thinking she's still asleep but she's awake, she just didn't open her eyes yet and pretended she's still asleep. There's little light coming through the window, he needs to go to his cabin now before his father knows where he's at and he'll be in big trouble. He wanted to get up but she grabs him and nuzzles her nose against his throat. He smiles as he lays his arms around her. She feels butterflies, knowing he loves her. He's the first one who says those words to her and she feels special. They kiss slow.  
"I need to go now." He whispers.  
"Must you really?" She whispers, he smiles and gives her a loving kiss.  
"I must, I don't want to get in trouble." He whispers, she lets him go as he gets out of bed now. She watch him putting his clothes on.  
"When can I see you again?" He asks as he turns to look at her.  
"I don't have any lessons this afternoon. Come to the studio after lunch." She says as she push herself up on her elbows. He sits on the bed and kissed her.  
"I see you soon." He whispers, she smiles as she let a finger trail over his lower jaw. He bites his lip while looking in her eyes. She gives him a little kiss and lays down again.  
"See ya." She whispers as he stands up. He smiles at her.  
"See ya." He says and went to his cabin. Baby smiles happily and look at the ceiling while thinking of their time together here in her cabin. He's perfect, in everything, it feels so good but it also scares her. What if she won't see him anymore after the summer season? Or what if she will lose her job when this comes out? No. She won't run away from it anymore, he's hers and she's his. She never thought it would feel so good to belong to someone.

Johnny looks at the cabins, he looks inside his parent's and sees they're still asleep. He sneaks inside the one he shares with Billy. Who seems to be asleep, he undressed himself quickly and steps carefully in his bed. Billy turns and looks at him.  
"Where have you been little brother?" Billy whispers. Johnny jumps and look at Billy for a bit, calming down slowly.  
"I thought you were asleep." Johnny whispers while laying himself a bit more comfortable.  
"I was until you came in. I heard you, even if you tried to be silent." Billy says.  
"I was with Baby." Johnny whispers. Billy looks curious now, seeing Johnny's smile as well.  
"You told her your feelings?" Billy whispers with a smile. Johnny looks at him again as he turns on his side.  
"Yes, and we did it." Johnny smiles and Billy starts to grin now.  
"Twice." Johnny adds and Billy chuckles a little. He's happy for Johnny.  
"I'm happy for you little brother. But why are you back? Don't you want to be with her?" Billy whispers curiously.  
"I would love to be with her. Waking up next to her is the best feeling ever brother. But dad has forbidden me to be around the entertainment staff. He cannot know of what Baby and I have." Johnny whispers with a deep sigh.  
"I'm sorry for that brother. I hope it will get better for you." Billy says.  
"No. I don't think so. No one can know about us. Baby gets fired when Max or Sam finds out. I don't want her to lose her job, she needs the job." Johnny sighs.  
"That must be a terrible feeling. But your secret is safe with me. I'm so happy for you, I wish I had it too. Even in secret." Billy whispers now.  
"You will one day brother. You need to let it happen." Johnny lays on his back.  
"Well, you'll be pleased to hear that I've decided not to sleep around anymore." Billy says, Johnny's eyebrows went up and look at his brother again.  
"I'm glad you've decided that brother. Sex is amazing though, but I guess it's also because I love Baby, I only want to do it with her." Johnny whispers and exhales deeply as he thought of the intimacy he had with Baby this night.  
"Go back to sleep now." Johnny says and turns with his back to Billy now, smiling while closing his eyes and thinking about Baby. Billy watch his little brother and thinks for a bit. He doesn't know how sex feels like with someone you love, he wants to know how that feels.

Some hours later, they sit at the table for breakfast. Billy smiles as he looks at Johnny, who's looking at the view and dreaming a bit. Marge has seen his dreamy eyes too and wonders what has happened. She looks at Jake, who seems a little agitated about something. Sam came to their table and smiles. Jake looks at her and Johnny only gave her a glance, looking at his plate now. Billy plays with his food. There's an announcement about the auditions for the end of the season show.  
"Everyone gonna be in the show?" Sam asks with a smile.  
"No. We're leaving tomorrow." Jake says. Marge look at him again, being surprised. Billy looks at him as well. Johnny looks angry because he knows why Jake's saying this.  
"Miss the weekend traffic." Jake lied as excuse, he glances once at Johnny who look at the view again. Being agitated and angry about this.  
"But we're paid up until Sunday." Marge states.  
"And miss the show?" Billy asks, he wants to be in the show. Singing is one of his passions, though he's not really good at it.  
"I says we're leaving tomorrow." Jake's being stubborn, his morals are taking over his thinking and actions.  
"I was going to sing in the show." Billy says and look at his plate.

Johnny looks at his brother and for the first time he sees that Billy really wants to do something that's not involving getting something from it.  
"It's the big event. People are bringing their own arrangements. You don't want to miss it." Sam says to convince Jake for not leaving. She likes to have more time with Johnny as well, telling him what she wants from him now because otherwise it'll never be happening. She looks at Johnny and thinks.  
"Johnny, I need you for props." Sam says and walks away. Marge looks at everyone before looking at Jake again.  
"Why would you want to leave early?" She asks, more demanding now. He looks at her and tries to smile a little.  
"It was just an idea, we can stay if you want." He says and moves his chair back. Billy smiles now as he looks at his father who's looking at Billy but ignoring Johnny.  
"What were you planning to sing Billy?" Jake asks as he slowly stands up.  
"I feel pretty." Billy says as he thinks.  
"Or what do the simple folks do." Billy says and he stands up.  
"What do you think dad?" He asks, Jake walks away and Billy follows him. Johnny looks at the view for a moment and then back at his father walking away.  
"Where are you going Jake?" Marge asks.  
"Going for a walk, I'll be back soon." Jake says, but Johnny knows he's going to check on Penny. It's what a doctor does. Johnny looks down before standing up and walking away, he decided to go to Rodriguez and see how he's doing. Marge is looking after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Jake's at Penny's now, Johnny went to Rodriguez's cabin and knocks.  
"Enter." Johnny opens the door and smiles at Rodriguez, who's sitting down, reading a book.  
"Hey Johnny." He says.  
"Hey, how are you doing now?" Johnny asks, Rodriguez looks closely at Johnny and starts to smile wider now.  
"I'm good. It doesn't hurt anymore, in a few days I can start working again, though I've missed two third of my salary now." He says with a little sigh.  
"I'm so sorry for that." Johnny says as he puts his hands in his pockets. Rodriguez waves it away with a smile.  
"I don't have to worry too much, I'm a little more fortunate than Baby." He says. Johnny sits down and sighs a little.

"How did it go last night?" Rodriguez asks.  
"It went good, the lift failed though but the rest went good." Johnny says.  
"Good, I'm glad to know that, but." He says and he smiles in a cheeky way.  
"How did it go with Baby? I can see something has changed." Rodriguez says before Johnny could ask questions.  
"I told her my feelings, and I stayed the night. Well, until very early in the morning because my father has forbidden me to be around the entertainment staff." Johnny says. Rodriguez's eyebrows went up again.  
"It's great to hear that Baby has finally let you in and that you told her your feelings. I think you both look great together. But what's about your father?" Rodriguez asks curiously. Johnny looks down and sighs.  
"I went to get him to look at Pen, my father feels himself too good for being around the staff. He thinks that people like you, and Baby, are below him and he told me that I've nothing to do with any of you. He forbid me to come here again." Johnny explains and looks down.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Johnny. Your father is a great doctor, but as a person he has a bad judgment." Rodriguez says, Johnny didn't reply to that. He find his father acting ridiculous.  
"But you and Baby are together now?" Rodriguez asks.  
"I think so, she's amazing Rod." Johnny says and Rodriguez chuckles a little about it when seeing Johnny's face.  
"Never has anyone been like this about her." Johnny's eyebrows went up now.

The door opens and Lisa walks inside. She sees Johnny and smiles at him.  
"Good morning." She says in a teasing way.  
"Good morning Lisa. How's Penny?" Johnny asks.  
"She's alright, you can visit her. Your father just left." Lisa says, Johnny gives her a nod and looks at Rodriguez again.  
"See ya later." Johnny says with a little smile.  
"See ya." Rodriguez says and Johnny walks away. Lisa looked after him and then at Rodriguez again. She giggles and he rolls his eyes.  
"I told you I was right. I've never seen Baby being so happy before." Lisa says.  
"She hasn't been here yet, she must have been really busy." He says and on that moment the door opened and they see Baby walking inside, who's smiling at them. Lisa looks at Rodriguez and winks. He chuckles again as Baby went to him for a hug.

Johnny went to look at Penny, she smiles as she sees him coming inside.  
"Hey Johnny." She says. He smiles a little at her.  
"Hey. How are you feeling now?" He asks, she pushed herself a bit up.  
"Much better now, thanks to your father." Penny says, Johnny looks down for a second and then back at her.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Johnny says.  
"You couldn't know Johnny. It's okay." She says, he puts his hands in his pockets while smiling a bit. Penny noticed the change, she hasn't seen Baby yet.

In the meantime in Rodriguez's cabin.  
"What did I heard?" Rodriguez says teasingly, she looks at his face and starts to blush.  
"Who told you?" She asks.  
"Johnny did, he was here right before you came. He went to check on Pen." Rodriguez says.  
"Oh, I need to check on her as well. I might go now since I have a lesson to give in a few minutes." Baby says and walks to the door. It was just an excuse to see Johnny again. She's missing him, which is a weird sensation to her since they saw each other some hours ago. Rodriguez chuckles about it, he never has seen Baby like this before.  
"Go to your man." He says, Lisa giggles a little, Baby rolls her eyes.  
"You were right Lissy. I've never seen her like this before." Rodriguez says when Baby has walked away.  
"It must be something special between them. Baby's changing, he's making her a better person, the person she always wanted to be." Lisa says as she sits down. He looks at her with a smile.  
"I'm happy she finally found that what she truly needs. I just wish they didn't had to keep it a secret. You know the rule." He says, Lisa only nods and is thinking. He looks at her.  
"What are you thinking of?" He asks, she looks at him again and sighs.  
"Nothing important. I need to go now, back to work. I see you later." She says and gives him a short hug. He sees that something is different but he didn't asked about it, he just watch her walking away.

Baby knocks on Penny's door.  
"Enter." Penny says and Baby came inside. She looks at Penny with a smile and then she sees Johnny. He smiles at her, she smiles back. Penny looks at Baby and that at Johnny and back. She knows something is going on.  
"How are you feeling?" Baby asks as she went to the bed.  
"I'm fine Baby, Dr. Castle told me I'm gonna be fine. That I still can have children." Penny says and Baby smiles a little wider.  
"That's great, that's really great." Baby says and they hug for a moment.  
"So, how did it go last night?" Penny asks curiously. Hoping they will tell her that they're together now.  
"Good." Baby answers immediately. She knows what Penny wants to know, but Baby isn't telling her just yet.  
"The lift failed, but it was good." Johnny answers, he looks at Penny for a second and then back at Baby. He couldn't help but look at her and seeing her happy smile. He inhales a bit through his nose. It's silent for a moment.  
"I guess I gonna go now." Johnny says.  
"See ya." Penny says with a smile, he smiles at her.  
"See ya." He says, he walks to the door and looks at Baby one more time. The door closes and Baby sits down.

"So you're gonna be alright?" She asks, not knowing where to start. She wants to tell Penny everything.  
"Baby? Are you with him now?" Penny asks curiously, she starts to smile wider again. Penny smiles now and hugs Baby.  
"Will you be careful? Don't make things look too obvious." Penny says in a serious tone now. Baby chuckles a little.  
"Don't you worry Pen, I know what I'm doing." Baby says and they hug again.  
"How was he?" She asks.  
"I'm going now, you're getting too curious and I've a lesson in a moment." Baby says and stands up. Penny giggles a little.  
"Take good rest Pen, you need it." Baby says as she walks to the door.  
"I will. See ya later Baby." Penny says.  
"See ya." Baby says and walks outside.

She closes the door and sees Johnny standing against the cabin. She stops in front of him and he smiles at her. He longs to kiss her, but he holds himself down. She sees his desire and is really amazed about it. She takes a deep breath.  
"I got to go now. I've got a lesson with the Cramers in two minutes and they'll kill each other when I'm not there." Baby says, he chuckles a little.  
"When you got to go, then you must go." He says, Baby smiles at him and walks away.  
"Baby!" He nearly shouts, Baby stops and turns to look at him. She looks in his eyes. Johnny smiles at her as he looks in her eyes. She starts to smile at him as well. She walks away quickly while his eyes follow her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Several days went by, where Johnny went to Baby's cabin every time it was possible. They love their time together, and besides dancing, they spent most of the time in bed. Johnny couldn't get enough of her and Baby seems to be loving everything he's doing. He's getting better at pleasing her, they had many laughs and giggles as well. Their relationship's blooming and Baby couldn't imagine her life without Johnny anymore, he's everything she ever wanted to be and he makes her being a better person. Johnny didn't want to be without Baby anymore, he couldn't imagine his future without her in it, she learns him something new about life every day and he wish she'll keep continuing to do that. Lisa couldn't help but being really happy about them being together, the whole entertainment staff seem to love it when they come to dance at the storage house. Rodriguez only dances with Baby during their working hours, he finally could go back to work and he tries to make it up with his salary to the weeks he was out. Baby teaches Johnny all the styles whenever they dance when Baby has free time. She loves it, she loves to teach him, to dance with him and it always end up being intimate. She never had this before, she never had someone before who makes her feel so happy and complete. Billy's trying to get Lisa's attention, and she's enjoying it. But she likes Rodriguez a lot too. Baby and Penny already told her to follow her heart but she has a hard time choosing because she likes both men.

Since yesterday it has start to rain hard, Jake ordered everyone to be inside the boys' cabin and spent time together there. Marge started to pack some things already. Bill's looking in his draw. Johnny sat at the little table with his father. He's trying to put a puzzle together. Jake's not looking at him, neither is he talking to Johnny as well. Johnny feels a little upset about it. He wish that his father would accept the way he is, but he guess that Jake never will do that.  
"God, I'm so sick of this rain." Billy says as he stands in front of the mirror. Looking at his shirt. He's looking for his bow tie again. He wants to look good this evening for the dancing at the main room.  
"Where's my good bow tie?" Billy asks as he looks in the draw. Johnny only look at him, he knows he has taken it for a dance evening with Baby. It must be laying in his draw but he didn't say anything.  
"I know I've put it in this draw." Billy says. Johnny looks at the time and quickly stands up.

Baby has told him to come to her cabin around four. He's missing her like hell. He puts his rain jacket on and walks to the door.  
"Johnny, where are you going in this weather?" Marge asks as she looks at her youngest. Jake looks at him as well, acting curious but he has some slight idea of what Johnny's doing. He has seen his youngest going away on the weirdest times and moments, with excuses of going to watch plays, games and shows. For he hopes not that Johnny's mingling with the entertainment staff as he has strictly forbidden Johnny to do so. Johnny looks at his mother and then at Billy who gives him a teasing smile.  
"Um, they're having charades in the west lobby." Johnny made up as he holds the doorknob.  
"Quite the little joiner, aren't we?" Billy says in a teasing way, Johnny didn't react to it and he went away. He runs quickly towards the main building, to make it look like he's really going to join the charades. But, then he runs quickly to Baby's cabin.

Somewhat later, they lay down on the bed. Johnny's snoozing as he lays on his side, his hand lays on her belly while Baby looks at the ceiling, laying on her back. She has her arm around his neck and her hand is caressing his shoulder in a loving way. He has his eyes closed, enjoying her caressing, having her body against his. He opens his eyes and push his head a little up to look at her face. She looks at him and smiles in a drowsy way.  
"Have you had many men?" He asks curiously.  
"What?" Baby asks, she looks at his eyes. She sighs as she actually didn't want to answer that question because she knows it will look like she's a bad person.  
"Johnny, come on." When she sees he's waiting for her answer, she push herself up a bit and want to get out of bed.  
"Tell me. I want to know." He says as he watch her walking to the chair. She takes his shirt and puts it on, Johnny smiles as he looks at her. She thinks about it, in how to tell him without him thinking she would look like a whore or something.

"You got to understand what it's like." She says as she turns back to him.  
"You come from the streets and suddenly you're up here." She lays her hands on her hips, he keeps watching her.  
"Men throwing themselves at you and they smell so good." She paces a little. Johnny's smile has drop now, regretting he has asked the question.  
"They really take care of themselves. I never knew men could be like that." Baby says as she looks back at him, seeing his smile has dropped.  
"They're so goddamn rich you think they must know about everything." She wants to tell him how it's like for someone like her, he needs to understand.  
"They're slippin' their room key in my hand two and three times a day…" She pauses a little, exhaling a little.  
"Different men…" She swallows, she sees the regret of his question in his eyes.  
"So, I think I'm scorin' big, right? You think, they wouldn't be doing this if they didn't care about me, right?" She says as she lays a hand on her chest, she's agitated as she knows what he's thinking right now.  
"That's alright. I understand. You were just using them, that's all." He says as he swallowed, wondering if Baby is using him now as well. She quickly went to sit down on the bed and look in his eyes.  
"No, that's not it." She says as she wants him to understand this so bad.  
"That's the thing. It wasn't like that." She says and he waited for her to explain.  
"They were using me." She says, hoping he'll understand it now.

She looks in his eyes and wait for him to say something. He sees the pleading in her eyes, sees the fear of losing him and he exhales a little. He push himself up a little to her and starts to kiss her. Baby feels relieved and starts to smile, happy that Johnny seems to understands. He couldn't judge her like that, he knows her and knows she never would do things like using people. She lays her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He leans back and took her with him down. She giggles a little and moves herself more on top of him and kissed him once. He smiles and push her hair back.

"What's your age?" She asks, she hasn't ask him before but she was wondering about that since the start of the season.  
"I'm nineteen, I'll be twenty next month." He answers with a smile. Baby's surprised, she's three years older, she never knew.  
"You're very mature for your age." She whispers, licking her lips, she didn't mind the age difference. She just hopes he didn't mind to have a girlfriend who's older than him.  
"What's your age Baby?" He asks after a moment.  
"I'm twenty-three since two months now." She says and swallows. He smiles and kissed her again. He didn't care about her being older than him. He loves her all the more anyway. He tugs at the shirt, she stops the kiss.  
"You don't mind that I'm older than you?" She asks, looking in his magnificent blue eyes which are twinkling happily.  
"No, do you mind that I'm still a teenager?" He asks and she giggles about it. He kissed her again and she takes the shirt off herself now. He shows her that he doesn't care and shows her how much he loves her, up to twice more even. Baby loves every second of her time with him.

Later that day, when it was late, Jake watch his two sons going to bed. So Johnny couldn't sneak out, at least not yet. Billy lays on his back and Johnny's looking outside. Waiting for his parents to be asleep but they're still talking.  
"I've decided I want to try with Lisa." Billy says, Johnny lifts his head up and looks at Billy, a little surprised.  
"Lisa?" He asks and Billy looks at him. Johnny thinks about Rodriguez, who seems to like Lisa a lot as well.  
"Since when do you like her?" Johnny asks curiously.  
"Since I know she has a good heart and she has been trying to get you together with Frances." Billy says, Johnny chuckles a little.  
"What's so funny little brother?" Billy asks.  
"You, sounding so lost about someone, it's just weird." Johnny says and Billy gives a deep sigh.  
"You reckon I make a chance with her?" Billy asks as he looks at the ceiling now, not wanting Johnny to see his desperation.  
"I don't know, you need to just try and tell her what you feel. I know she does like you, but she likes Rodriguez too and he seems to like her as well." Johnny says and Billy looks at him now. Johnny just want to be honest with his brother.

"So…" Billy says.  
"You have competition, you need to do your best and show her you're serious with your feelings to her and don't mess around with other women anymore." Johnny says. Billy sighs and nods. He already has stopped doing that, he's missing it, having sex, but he wants what Johnny's having.  
"What about you little brother? Everything is still amazing with Baby?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I can't see a future without her anymore." Johnny says as he listens to his parents still talking. He looks at the time. It's past midnight now, Baby's probably asleep now. Maybe it's better to stay in his own bed as he doesn't see when he could sneak away. Billy's listening to his parents as well.  
"You're unlucky this night little brother." Billy says and Johnny sighs deeply.  
"I guess so." Johnny says.  
"You and Frances are talking about what to do and how to do it after the season has end?" Billy asks.  
"Not yet, we want to enjoy our time together first." Johnny says with a smile.  
"You'll figure it out." Billy says and turns on his side with his back to Johnny.  
"You have a bigger chance than Rod by the way." Johnny pauses a little.  
"Baby has forbidden him to even try to make a move at Lisa." Johnny says and lays himself on his right side now. Billy didn't reply to it but he's smiling when hearing that.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

The next day after lunch. Johnny walks back to his cabin and change into his dancing clothes, he loves wearing them. Baby made him fall in love with dancing and he thinks about his future now. He hasn't been thinking about that since the first day he arrived here at Kellerman's. He's thinking of pursuing a career in dance as well. Maybe even being instructor, together with Baby, for once in his life he's truly sure about one thing and that's Baby. He stands up and smiles as he looks in the mirror. He feels, when wearing these clothes, that he can be who he truly is and that feels liberating. It's just upsetting him that his father doesn't want to see it like that. He went to the studio and smiles, knowing he can dance with Baby again. He went inside and sees her standing at the record player. She looks up at him and smiled, he went to her while she puts some records in the record player. He grabs her and they kiss. The music starts.

"Let's cha-cha." He whispers. She giggles as he walks to the middle of the room. He turns and look at her, motioning at her with his index finger to come to him. She walks to him and they start to dance the cha-cha. He's being playful, he wants to grab her and dance dirty instead. Baby's counting the steps.  
"Two, three, cha cha cha." She says when he pulls her a little closer to him. He has a cheeky smile and she giggles a little.  
"My frame. Where's my pleasing arc?" She asks as he has let her hand go and wanted to grab her waists, he went down and kisses the skin between her breasts. She's having a white shirt on that she has knotted at the front so her belly is naked and she has a cleavage. Johnny bit his lip, she pushes him a little back and he grins playful as he grabs her again.  
"Spaghetti arms! Would you give me some tension, please?" She asks in a teasing way. He went down to kiss her belly, she push him back again.  
"You're invading my dance space." Baby stands still, he did too. He looks at her, biting his lip, thinking she's looking too sexy and wanting her clothes off.  
"This is my dance space." She says teasingly, gesturing the space in front of her.  
"That's yours. Let's cha-cha." She says, she sees his desire and smiles happily. He nods and went to stand in position.

They dance again but it wasn't for long that Johnny grabs her again and kisses his way down again. She grabs his head.  
"Don't look down. Look right here." Baby says and points at her eyes. She starts to dance on her own, Johnny stands still now and looks at her eyes. She grins a little as she dances away. He let himself fall on the floor and lays on his side, looking at her while biting his lip.  
"Sylvia?" Johnny sings along, Baby looks behind her at him with a smile.  
"Yes, Mickey?" She sang.  
"How you call your lover boy?" He smiles as he admires her bum.  
"Come here, lover boy." She gestures at him in a demanding way before dancing behind the room divider.  
"And if he doesn't answer?" Johnny sang and moves onto his knees, watching Baby coming out at the other side of the divider.  
"Oh, lover boy." She sang and watch him. She went slowly on her knees as well, crawling slowly to him while she keeps looking at him.  
"And if he still doesn't answer?" He sang and bangs his head once. Watching her crawling slowly to him. So he crawls slowly to her.  
"I simply say…" Baby looks in his eyes. He leans back, air guitaring.  
"Baby… o-oh baby… my sweet baby…" Baby sang and lays her hands on his shoulders as soon as he's close. He air guitars once and his hands went to her waists. Her hands glide up to his neck.  
"You're the one." She sang softly as he lays his arms around her now when they're standing up slowly. Their foreheads against each other while looking in each other's eyes. When they stand straight, they dance a little dirty and he went down to kiss the skin between her breasts and she went with her hands through his hair while smiling.

On that moment Sam came into the studio. The music was quite loud.  
"Baby!" Sam shouts from the stairs. Johnny quickly let Baby go, standing in position in front of the mirror. Doing some cha-cha basic steps. Baby quickly walks to the record player. Sam comes into the studio now and sees Johnny.  
"You're taking dance lessons Johnny?" Sam asks looking at him. He only nods.  
"I could teach you." Sam says and made some dance steps, Baby stands with her back to Johnny and Sam but she's annoyed with Sam's acting like she's Johnny's girlfriend and she stops the record player in a bit rough way. Sam looks at Baby and walks to her.  
"My grandfather has put me in charge for the final show." Sam says as she got close to Baby now. Who's taking the records out of the player.  
"I want to talk to you about the last dance." She says and Baby looks at Sam and only nods.  
"I'd like to shake things up a bit." Sam says with a smile.

Johnny's watching them in silence. Sam's really trying to be above Baby the whole time. Baby's annoyed and she only has her interest peeking when Sam said that.  
"Yeah?" Baby says with a nod, ideas are flowing through her mind and then she thought about the dance parties in the storage house.  
"You know, move with the time." Sam says as she has seen Baby's reaction.  
"I've got a lot of ideas." Baby says as she puts her hands up. Johnny smiles a little at Baby's enthusiasm, he loves to see her like this.  
"I've been working with the staff kids on a cross between a Cuban rhythm and soul dancing." Baby explains and made some moves from it. Johnny sees it and smiles about it, he knows Baby's referring to the parties at night.  
"Whoa, whoa! Easy there." Sam says and holds her hands up.  
"Way over your head." Sam adds and Baby stands straight again.  
"You always do the Mambo, right?" Sam asks, Baby didn't answer.  
"Why not dance this year's final dance…" She looks at Johnny while biting her lip a bit and smiling, trying to sound excited.  
"To the Pachenga?" Sam asks as she looks at Baby again.

"Right." Baby says, being annoyed again. Sam wants something to shake things up and yet she's not letting Baby come with her own ideas. Baby's getting frustrated now, why saying something when not listening? Plus Baby really hates to dance the Pachanga. Sam watches Baby.  
"Well, you're free to do the same, tired number as last year if you want…" Sam's voice got serious and she got a warning tone.  
"But next year we'll find another dance person who'll only be too happy…" Now Baby got angry, she interrupts Sam there to let her shut up. Johnny didn't get why Sam just didn't listen to Baby's ideas.  
"Sure, Sam. No problem." Baby says, trying not to let her anger sounding through her voice while she keeps on looking at Sam.  
"We'll end the season with the _Pachanga_." Baby says and Sam has put her hands on her hips and looks at Baby with a stern face.  
"Great idea." Baby adds, trying to sound excited about it, she puts the records on the rack next to the player as she has turn around. She rubs her face, Johnny's watching Baby while Sam walks to him.

"Sometimes she's hard to talk to, but the men seems to like her." She says silently, Johnny looks at her, getting angry as well. How dare she put such a low judgment on Baby?  
"See that she gives you the full half hour you're paying her for, kid." Sam says a little louder and walks to the stairs backwards, giving Baby a glance, pointing at Johnny and then she disappears. Johnny puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Baby again. When the door is closing, Baby smacks the record player close from anger. Johnny jumps a little, she walks to the door and he quickly follows her outside.

"That little…" Baby didn't finish her sentence, she's really angry with Sam. Johnny looks at her in silence.  
"She wouldn't know a new idea if it hit her in the Pachanga." Baby says, they're walking towards her cabin. Johnny found that remark quite funny but tries not to laugh about it. He's letting her rant and just listens to her.  
"I could've told her some new ideas." Baby says frustrated.  
"Why did you let her talk to you that way?" Baby looks at him and grunts.  
"What, fight the boss girl?" She asks, seeing that he's being naïve again.  
"You tell her your ideas." Johnny says. He doesn't understand that the bosses have their hawk eyes on her.  
"She's a person like everyone else." He says to make a point. Baby snorts.  
"Look, I know these people. They're rich and they're mean. They won't listen to me." Baby says. He wants her to fight for what she loves to do.  
"Why not fight harder? Make them listen." Johnny says.  
"Because I need this goddamned job lined up for next summer." Baby says and looked at him. Baby stands still, folding her arms.

She turns a little to him and looks down.  
"My mother called me today." She says and he became curious.  
"Good news, she says, uncle Paul can get you in the factory." Baby says, he hears her annoyance and wonders what factory.  
"What factory?" He asks and she looks up at him.  
"The candy bar factory, packing the candy at the assembly line." Baby answers. He feels sorry for her, he wants to lay his hand on her upper arm but she pulls it away. They walk on again when the door of the main building opens and Jake came outside with Billy and Lisa. Johnny sees them and pulls Baby down with him behind a bush. They look at the three, seeing how Jake lays his arms around Billy and Lisa while they're talking about Vietnam and China. They slowly stand up again when it was safe to do so.

"I don't think they saw us." Johnny says as he looks at Baby again. He sees her angry face again.  
"Fight harder, huh?" She asks, he sighs and looks down.  
"I don't see you fighting so hard, telling your dad I'm your girl." She says as she drops her arms. He looks up and feels like a stupid idiot.  
"I will. With my father, it's complicated." He tries to explain. She knows, he has told her how his father is acting around him. He has been thinking so many times of telling him about his relationship but he's just scared, not only for Baby losing her job because he knows that his father will tell Max, but also about losing Baby. He doesn't want to lose her.  
"I will tell him." He tries to assure her that he will do that.  
"I don't believe you, Johnny." She says now, in an angry tone. She sees him being scared and she knows why but that's not enough, she wants to be accepted by his father so bad, she wants his father to know about them and how much they love each other. But she knows he's never going to tell his father about them. She inhales deeply.  
"I don't think…" She starts and exhales.  
"that you ever had any intention of telling him." She shakes her head a bit.  
"Ever." She adds, then she turns and walks away from him.

Leaving him standing there, he feels upset and stupid for breaking her trust in him. But this is a very complicated situation, he's torn, very much so. He paces a little and thinks about her words. She's right, he needs to tell his father about them. He doesn't want to lose her but he also doesn't want to have their relationship being a secret anymore. He walks to her cabin, he wants to apologize to her. He knocks but Baby didn't open, there wasn't any music either. There were only a few places where Baby could be. He went to Rodriguez first.  
"Have you seen Baby?" He asks. Rodriguez sees his distress but shakes his head.  
"What happened?" He asks, Johnny looks down.  
"We had a fight. I want to apologize." Johnny says.  
"Baby can be very hotheaded, you know that. She'll forgive you for whatever you both had a fight about. She normally goes to Pen when she's angry." Rodriguez says.  
"Thanks mate." Johnny says, Rodriguez only smiled and Johnny ran to Penny's cabin.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

He went up the little porch and knocked on the door. Penny opens the door and looks at Johnny without a smile.  
"Have you seen Baby?" Johnny asks, Penny opens the door fully and he sees her sitting on the bed. Baby looks up at him and stands up. She walks to the door and looks at Penny. She looks back at Johnny and steps outside. Penny looks at them as Johnny lays his hands on Baby's upper arms and giving her a few kisses on her neck. Baby sighs and looks down.  
"I'm sorry." Johnny whispers, Baby closes her eyes. She knows he means well, trying to encourage her. She had told Penny what happened and Penny had reasoned with her. Especially about the part with telling his father. Baby smiles a little as Johnny had slip his arms around her and kissed her neck again. He knows she can't resist him and she's not pushing him away. Penny went back inside while smiling.

Robbie walks by on that moment and look at them.  
"Looks like I picked the wrong girl." Robbie says and they look at him. Baby got angry again, but so did Johnny now.  
"But that's okay, Johnny. I went slummin' too." Robbie lays his hand on his hips, smiling at Johnny. Johnny growls and let Baby go. He jumps over the railing and grabs Robbie. He punches Robbie on his nose and turns to push him against the railing.  
"Johnny!" Baby shouts, her hands going to her mouth. Penny came back outside, to see what's going on. Other staff members came to look at the fight too. Including Rodriguez who's on his way to the main building. Robbie groans and looks at Johnny.  
"Hit me." Johnny says and points at his face. He never fought before, but Robbie was just pissing him off. He called Baby a whore and that was the last thing someone should say about his girl. Robbie punches Johnny who didn't even back off. So he punches Robbie in his stomach, who bends over, and then Johnny punches with both his arms on Robbie's back to make him fall onto the ground. Johnny moves over him and grabs his sweater, lifting Robbie a bit up, his other hand makes a fist. Johnny's panting as he looks closely at the pathetic face of Robbie. Rodriguez shakes his head and walks on before he's too late. The other staff members start to spread too since they notice it's the end of the fight.  
"Get out of my sigh. You're not worth it." Johnny let Robbie go and steps backwards while heavy panting.  
"You're not worth it." Johnny says again, watching how Robbie quickly got up and walking away. Johnny steps back to the railing and turned to look at Baby who's having her hands on the railing. Penny look at them for a second and went back inside her cabin.

Baby looks in his eyes, she feels like she needs to apologize to him. Not him to her, she takes a deep breath, she never had someone who fought for her. She knows that Robbie called her a whore indirectly, that's why Johnny went berserk. She gives him a loving smile, he looks at her face and grabs her hands for a moment. He then grabs her in a hug and she lays her arms around his head. After the hug she looks in his eyes.  
"Your lip bleeds." She whispers, he only smiles at her.  
"It's nothing Baby." He whispers, she lays her hands on his cheeks and really wonders why he wants to be with her so much.  
"You shouldn't have done that." She whispers.  
"Baby." He says in a serious tone now, she sighs.  
"No one calls you a whore. You're everything, but you're not that nor are you something else that's completely untrue." Johnny says, she let her hands go through his hair and smiles again.  
"I love you Johnny. I've never says those words to anyone before." She whispers the last sentence. He looks in her eyes and sees her vulnerability again. Hearing those words from her makes him even more sure of their relationship.  
"I love you too Baby. I want to spent my life with you." He whispers, she bends down and starts to kiss him slow.  
"Let's go to my cabin." She whispers and he smiles happily.

The last weekend has come, both Baby and Johnny find that the time is going too fast. Baby works in the main room now, checking on the things for the final show. Making sure that all the acts get enough time to rehearse. Billy's rehearsing his song. Johnny's sitting down on the stage, holding a paint brush because Sam has ordered him to check on the props. He looks at the palm tree for a second and then looks at Baby again. She's looking at some paper but feels him looking at her. She lifts her head up and look at him, he smiles at her and she smiles back at him before looking at the papers again. Moe Pressman stands behind his wife, who's sitting down at a table, playing cards with some other guests.

"Win big Viv." He says and gives her a kiss on her head, she looks up at him with a smile.  
"As always." He adds, then he looks up at Baby and smiles a little wider. He walks to her, holding up a cigarette. It's just to get attention from her. Baby looks up and sees him standing in front of her. Holding the cigarette, she sighs a little and takes her zippo out of her pocket. She doesn't smoke, but it's a habit to have a zippo since most bungalow tigers do smoke. She lights his cigarette.  
"This is our last night together, lover." He whispers as he leans in to her. Johnny's watching them and he feels the urge to jump down and protect her. It's disgusting what Moe's trying and Johnny has seen how often Moe has been trying with Baby.  
"I've got something worked out for us." Moe whispers now, he winks at Baby and walks back to his wife. Baby gives a sigh and looks at her papers, she feels that Johnny's looking at her and she looks at him. He quickly looks at the palm tree, she knows he has been looking at her. She gives another sigh, she doesn't want someone else anymore. She wants to show him that she only wants him, she looks down and then her eyes catch the pirate hat.

She takes it and walks to Vivian Pressman. Moe's looking at her with a smile while smoking his cigarette.  
"Excuse me, ma'am." Baby says and Vivian looks up at her with a smile.  
"The pirate number's next." Baby says and reaches the hat out to Vivian.  
"Thanks." She takes it. Baby turns and wanted to walk away.  
"Hey, kid." Vivian says to hold Baby. Baby turns back and watched how Vivian takes her wallet.  
"I've been playing cards all weekend and I've got an all-night game tonight." Vivian explains, taking money out of her wallet. She push the money in Baby's hands who looks at it.  
"Why don't you give my husband some extra dance lessons?" Vivian asks while looking at Baby with a smile. Seeing if Baby accepts it. Baby sees this is a lot of money, it's as much as what Baby would earn in a week. She gives a deep sigh, it's very tempting because she knows it not dancing what Vivian wants her to do with Moe. She thinks about Johnny and she couldn't betray him like this. Vivian had turned her focus back to the game.

"Um. I'm sorry, Mrs. Pressman." Baby says and Vivian looks at Baby again.  
"But I'm booked up for the whole weekend with the show." Baby explains, she gives the money one more look.  
"I won't have time for anything else. I don't think it'll be fair to take the money." Baby says and hands the money back to Vivian who takes it back and nods at Baby, turning herself back to the game. Baby gave Moe one more glance and turns to walk away. Moe looks angry at Baby now. Johnny looks at Baby and smiles, he's proud of her not to give in to the temptation. She sees his smile and eyes and inhales relieved. She gives him a loving smile and then takes the papers again to go back to work. Billy walks to Johnny and squatted, Johnny looks at him with a smile. Billy smiles as he looks from Johnny to Baby and back.  
"I've decided that tonight's the night." Billy says.  
"For what?" Johnny asks curiously.  
"I'm going to tell Lisa my feelings." Billy says, smiling now. Johnny smiles.  
"Good luck big brother. Don't let it look too obvious." Johnny teases Billy a bit. Billy chuckles and pats Johnny on his shoulder.  
"Have fun little brother." Billy says and stands straight again. Johnny looks after Billy who walks outside now.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Late that evening, Billy walks to Lisa's cabin and knocks.  
"Enter." She says and he walks inside. She smiles as she sees him.  
"Hey." Billy says as he closes the door behind him.  
"Hey, what makes you come here? Isn't it bed time for you?" Lisa asks, being curious about why he's coming to her. Not that she minds, she likes Billy a lot but her mind went to Rodriguez as well. Billy keeps standing straight and puts his hands in his pockets. He's nervous and she could see that.  
"Something's wrong?" She asks now, since he isn't saying a word. He exhales deeply and looks at her now.  
"I've never done this before." He says.  
"You're normally easy around the ladies Billy, I can't imagine what would be so hard to talk about." Lisa says, Billy watches her. Seeing her smile and her soft eyes, it skipped a beat in his heart.  
"I like you Lisa." He says.  
"A lot." He adds and looks down while his cheeks start to blush.

She looks closely at Billy. She hasn't seen him like this before, she did has seen him blushing when being around her. Which she finds really cute, but she had no idea how much he really likes her.  
"How long?" She asks curious now. He looks up at her.  
"Ever since I saw how much you care about getting Frances and Johnny together." Billy admits, his cheeks are bright red now. She stands up and walks to him. He looks at her eyes and she smiles.  
"I like you a lot too Billy. But I've been a bit torn." Lisa whispers, she didn't want to lie to him, nor to Rodriguez. In the last days she has been thinking a lot about the two men. She likes them both a lot, she has been around Rodriguez every day since she started to work here. In all those time he had not made a move to her, or telling her his feelings. So it made her wonder if he's truly interested in her in that way or that he sees her as just a friend. Like with Baby. Now that Billy admitted his feelings to her, it all made it a lot easier for Lisa. She has been observing him a lot, talked with him from time to time. Even spent a little time with him when she could. It wasn't that much but she has seen the change in him, though she first couldn't place what it was until now.

"What do you mean?" Billy asks. She takes his hands and his thumbs softly caress her hands.  
"Well, I first thought that Rod likes me a lot. I like him too. Then you came and I like you since the first moment I saw you but you were acting like a flirt in the beginning so I thought that you never would be interested in me." Lisa starts. Billy only listens to her.  
"I'm around Rod every day, I spent a lot of time with him, because of Baby, because of work, because I think we're friends." Lisa says, Billy's hopes are dropping now. She sees his smile disappearing and could guess what's in his mind now.  
"But…" She says and he waited.  
"If he really liked me more than a friend, he would have made a move already. Well, don't you think?" She asks.  
"I do. He would be stupid not to let you know if he has feelings for you." Billy agrees with her on that, she smiles.  
"And now you come here, telling me your feelings. It made everything instantly a lot easier. I don't have to decide who I want anymore. I want what's best for me and that's a man who shows me his feelings." She says, his eyebrows went up. Lisa smiles at him and wait until he realizes what she just said. It took some time and she giggles when she sees his face changing.

"You mean?" He asks.  
"Yes, silly. I mean you." She says and he starts to grin now.  
"You're going to kiss me or not?" She asks, he looks in her eyes and a hand went to cup her face. She inhales deeply and he plants his lips on hers. They kissed, and they embraced each other. Rodriguez went to Lisa's cabin, to get her to go to the storage house for a dance. He likes Lisa, a lot, but he wasn't sure if he wants more than being friends. In the beginning he found her amazing and he did wanted her, but he knows her very well now and just like with Baby, he started to see her more as a sister instead. He wasn't sure if he needs to tell her so, he didn't want to hurt her feelings since he knows that she likes him a lot. He steps onto the porch and sees that the door wasn't fully closed. He pushes the door open and sees Billy and Lisa kissing. He folds his arms and grins.

"Well, I'll be damned." He says, they jump and look at him.  
"Oh, Rod. I didn't heard you coming." Lisa says, Billy has let her go and feels a little embarrassed.  
"Obviously you were too occupied. I see you want to keep it in the family." He says with a wink at Lisa, who starts to giggle uncontrollably now. Billy's confused.  
"You're not mad? Since you two spent a lot of time together." Billy says. Rodriguez looks at Billy and smiles.  
"No, why should I? I like Lisa, but not as a lover. She's to me like what Baby's to me." Rodriguez explained. Lisa went to him and hug him.  
"Thanks." She whispers. He smiles as she went back to Billy.  
"I never knew you would choose the other Castle Lissy." Rodriguez says with a smirk on his face. She giggles again and Billy starts to grin.  
"It's somewhat of a story." Lisa says. He chuckles.  
"Don't sweat it, I'm happy if you are. Otherwise I need to hunt him down." Rodriguez says as he points at Billy. She giggles again.  
"Don't worry Rod. But why did you come?" She asks.  
"I wanted to take you to the storage house for a dance. But I'll leave you two alone. Have fun." He says and grabs the doorknob. They wave at Rodriguez as he closed the door. He shakes his head a little and walk away. Billy looks at Lisa now with a smile. She grabs his face and kissed him now. He chuckles but kisses her back.

Baby and Johnny lay on the bed. They just had an amazing second time. He's snoozing against her. She's cuddling him, she can't get enough of this. Of him.  
"You wanna hear something crazy?" She whispers, she thought about the dream she had last night.  
"Hmm." He made the sound, he's almost asleep and her hand is caressing his shoulder and back. His hand lays on her belly, all the little things that now seems so normal. They're very special to Baby.  
"Last night I…" She thought about how to tell him the dream. He moves his head a little and gives her a soft kiss on her throat. Her free hand goes to his and she entwined fingers with him. She inhales deeply.  
"I dreamt we were walking along and we met your father." She whispers, he opens his eyes slowly.  
"He says, come on, and he puts his arm around me." She exhales a little. He lifts his head up to look at her face. He knows that Baby's wants to be accepted so bad.  
"Just like he did with Lisa." She whispers and she moves her head so she could look at him. He gives her a soft kiss, they didn't have to talk about it. He didn't need to respond, Johnny knows that somehow, despite the entertainment staff, or staff in general, his father seems to like Lisa and Robbie. For Lisa he can understand, though it must be terrible for Baby to know that her sister gets accepted and she doesn't. For Robbie, Johnny doesn't understand why his father seem to like the little creep.

He let her hand go and cups her lower jaw. He closes his eyes and gives her a sweet, soft and loving kiss. She moves on her side and he grabs her into a loving embrace, laying the blanket over both of them. Baby let's out a satisfied sigh and he smiles when he watch her beautiful face. She looks in his eyes.  
"Your eyes are always so amazing. I don't know why I deserve you." She whispers, he kissed her, letting her know why she deserves his love. He holds his breath as the kiss is very intense.  
"I wanna stay with you." He whispers when they broke the kiss.  
"I'm not gonna leave you, I don't think I would know what to do without you anymore." She whispers as she lays her hand on his cheek. She lays her leg over his waist and his hand went to her thigh.  
"You're amazing Baby, you have no idea how much." He whispers and gives her another kiss. She kisses him again, he feels her need, her reaching out and he rolls over with her. They made love again.  
"I want you to stay the whole night. We have one more night together after this and I want to spent every single minute possible with you." She whispers, he smiles and gives her a kiss.  
"Then I'll stay the whole night." He whispers, she smiles as she snuggles herself against him.  
"I love you." She whispers and kissed his throat. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his hand slowly caressing her waist.  
"I love you with my whole heart and soul Baby." He whispers and he grabs her a little tighter, she smiles happily and closed her eyes. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Baby woke up with the sun being up. Today's the last day of the season, this evening is the final show and this morning she doesn't have to start so early. She looks at Johnny and smiles happily, he's sleeping peacefully. It's the first time she wakes up before him and she loves it. Waking up next to him, seeing him asleep, knowing he'll be here with her. She wish she could wake up next to him every day for the rest of her life, but she has no clue how it will go when they both need to leave Kellerman's. She gives a little sigh, maybe it's just too good to be true. Her hand went through his hair and he moves, he grabs her tighter and he smiles. She looks at his face and he opens one eye.  
"Good morning beautiful." He whispers, she smiles and gives him a kiss.  
"Good morning handsome." She whispers, he kisses her throat and rolls on top of her. She giggles a little and looks in his eyes.  
"It's almost breakfast time, you need to join your parents before they'll be asking questions." She whispers, he bites his lip as he watches her face.  
"Not before I first have done this." He whispers and he moves, she gasps as she feels how ready he is. She lays her legs around his waist and he made sweet love to her. Baby went to heaven, she hasn't feel him being so ready before. They pant heavy after their love making, he takes a deep breath and lays his forehead against her. Closing his eyes, she smiles as she watch his face.

"You're so amazing." She whispers, he opens his eyes and look in hers.  
"You bring out the best in me Baby." He whispers, she kissed him again. He did bring out the best in her too, she wants to be a better person, just for him. They kiss again. Then there's a knock on the door.  
"Who's it?" Baby asks.  
"It's me Lisa, what are you doing Baby? It's breakfast time." Lisa says, she couldn't get in since Baby has locked the door and that only meant that Johnny's with her.  
"I'm ready in a minute." Baby says and she looks at Johnny again.  
"Guess I need to go. I hope I can see you before the final show starts." He whispers and they kiss once.  
"You'll have me from the final show until tomorrow morning." She whispers.  
"It's hard to believe that the season ends today, that you're not here after tomorrow." She whispers after a few moments of silence.  
"We have to talk about what we do Baby. I don't want you to leave my life." He whispers, she gets out of bed and he looks at her.  
"We can talk about it later. You need to go now." She says and throws him his shirt.

He looks at her, he wonders what's making her so nervous when talking about this subject.  
"What's the matter Baby?" He asks as he sits straight. She looks at him and sighs deeply, she puts her bra on and takes her short jeans. He stands up and takes his pants. She looks at his body, he's not ashamed of being naked around her and she loves the sight of him so much, it nearly hurts. He sees her face, she looks in his eyes. His warm loving eyes.  
"It's just hard to talk about that subject." She whispers and looks down at the shirt she picked up.  
"You're afraid that you won't see me again after tomorrow morning." He says softly and walk to her. She looks at his chest and a few tears start to fall down. Johnny has seen her vulnerable several times already. She let her shell drop as soon as he's around but he has never seen her being so afraid.  
"You won't lose me. Baby, you'll never lose me." He says and grabs her in his arms, she inhales and smells his scent. His strong arms around her, feeling safe and at home, she press her face against his chest and grabs him tightly.  
"Nothing can pull us apart. We'll find a way Baby." He whispers and kissed her head. After a moment she let him go and he dresses himself.  
"I want to live with you Johnny." She whispers and he looks at her.  
"We'll find a way Baby." He smiles and gives her a sweet loving kiss. He dresses himself and Baby puts the shirt on. Lisa's gone already.

They step outside and Baby kept standing still on the steps at the door. Johnny turns to look at her and he smiles. They couldn't depart together, so Johnny need to depart first. He looks in her eyes and she grabs his shirt, and pulls him close. She kiss him as if there's no tomorrow and he grabs her tightly. Moe Pressman just walked out of Maria's cabin on that moment, he's too late with departing and that's because Maria didn't woke him up. He puts his tie around his neck and looks up, his mouth drops as he sees Baby kissing Johnny. For what he could see that kiss was truly intense, but Johnny stops the kiss. Moe sees Baby smiling and Johnny gave her one more kiss before walking away. Seeing that she holds his hand until he was too far, she let her hand fall to her side as she looks after him. Moe looks from Baby to Johnny, who's looking behind him, back to Baby. He makes little eyes, thinking why Baby would prefer a baby over a grown man. He quickly walks away. Rodriguez is outside on that moment, he'd seen Johnny and Baby and smiles. It's the first time he truly saw them being intimate and it was intense. He looks to his left and his eyebrows went up. He sees Moe Pressman coming out of a cabin and looking at Baby and Johnny.  
"This is not good." Rodriguez says, but he couldn't warn Baby now. He need to start work now. But he actually should warn Baby. The whole entertainment staff knows that Moe wants Baby, that he walks after her and nearly stalks her. Him knowing Baby has someone is really bad news.

Johnny quickly went to his cabin. He doesn't see Billy, so he went outside again. Right on the moment his parents came outside.  
"Good morning son. You had a good sleep?" Marge asks with a smile. Jake looks at Johnny up and down and suspects he was up to something.  
"Good morning, mom, dad." Johnny says as he hug his mother.  
"What have you done with your hair?" Marge asks as she let her hand run through his hair.  
"Oh, I forgot to comb them. Go already, I'll be there in a bit." Johnny says, Marge smiles and they walk away. Johnny looks after them and he quickly went inside to comb his hair and change a shirt.

Billy sneaks inside and Johnny sees him.  
"You're too late brother." Johnny says as he put some cologne on. Billy looks at his little brother and starts to grin.  
"I guess you were with Lisa, next time if you stay a night. You got to make sure you get back before the sun is fully up." Johnny says with a wink, Billy chuckles.  
"How did you guess?" Billy asks and quickly changing his clothes.  
"Not that hard you know. It's the first time you sneak inside here after being away for a whole night. Mind you, I was almost too late too." Johnny says and Billy laughs heartedly about that. It's a laugh Johnny hasn't heard in many years.  
"You seem happy brother. Tell me, how did it go?" Johnny asks as he watch Billy doing his hair. Billy looks at Johnny and smiles.

"How's Baby in bed?" Billy asks. Johnny's eyebrows went up.  
"You do know I don't have material to compare it to, right? But if you really want to know, she's amazing in bed." Johnny says with a happy smile.  
"Why do you ask?" Johnny asks after a moment.  
"I told Lisa my feelings." Billy says, Johnny looks at him and sees how Billy starts to smile now.  
"I'm so happy for you brother. How was it?" Johnny asks, Billy push Johnny away and chuckles.  
"She's amazing brother. I never had this before, it truly feels amazing. I know what you mean now, that you only want Baby. Lisa has the same feelings for me." Billy says as he sits down to put his shoes on.  
"That's great brother." Johnny says as he puts his hands in his pockets.  
"Rodriguez saw us kissing when he came into Lisa's cabin." Billy says and chuckles about the thought.  
"What did he say?" Johnny asks with a smile.  
"He says to Lisa, I see you want to keep it in the family." Billy says and the two start to laugh now.  
"I guess the girls have good taste." Johnny says with a teasing smile, Billy chuckles a little.

They walked to the main house.  
"Baby's scared to lose me." Johnny says and looks down.  
"But she won't, right?" Billy asks.  
"I want to spent my whole life with her brother. The only thing I'm truly sure of in my life is Baby. Brother, what if I don't see her anymore after tomorrow? I think I might go crazy." Johnny says, Billy lays his arm around Johnny's neck and smiles.  
"Seeing her being scared of losing me, it breaks my heart." Johnny whispers as he sighs.  
"It'll be fine. Lisa told me she lives with her dad in New York. All those time, I had no clue she was so close." Billy says.  
"You think she's the one for you big brother?" Johnny asks.  
"I hope so, she gives me feelings I never felt before. It's amazing. We'll keep seeing each other as often as we can." Billy says.  
"That's great Billy. I'm happy for you." Johnny says as they arrive at the stairs.  
"Maybe you can do that too, if Baby goes to New York." Billy says.  
"Baby lives with her mother. Their parents are divorced and their dad only wanted to take Lisa. He has no care about Baby. She lives in New Jersey Billy. I know it's not too far but I'll be in Mt. Holyoake in September again." Johnny says with a sigh.  
"We'll talk later little brother." Billy says as he opens the door.  
"At least you have dad's approval for Lisa. He seems to like her." It's the last thing Johnny says before walking inside. Billy feels upset for Johnny and he hopes that Baby and him don't have to part.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

During breakfast, Max and Sam sit with them, but that wasn't anything new. Sam sits on a chair between Johnny and Billy this time and Max sits between Johnny and Jake. Max starts, he looks a little agitated.  
"You know how you feel when you see a patient and you think he's all right…" Jake looks at him.  
"Then you look at the x-rays and it's nothing like you thought?" Max asks.  
"What happened?" Jake asks now, being concerned.  
"It's exactly what it's like when you find out one of your staff's a thief." Max says as he plays with his cigar and lighter. Not sure if he should light it or not.  
"Vivian Pressman's wallet was stolen when she was playing pinochle last night." Sam says and they all look at her now.  
"It was in her purse hanging on the back of her chair." Sam tries to sound mysterious. Johnny didn't understand why Sam seem somehow excited about this thievery.  
"She had it at one-thirty and when she checked again at quarter of four…" She holds her hands up mysteriously. Billy shakes his head and looks at Johnny.  
"It was missing." Sam says with a smile while nodding.  
"Moe thinks he remembers this dance kid, Frances, walking by." Max says waving his hand a little, Jake looks at Max now. Johnny instantly sits straight and looks at Max now.  
"So we ask her, you have an alibi for last night?" Max explains.  
"She says she was alone in her room, reading." Billy looks at Johnny and he knows that Baby's protecting Johnny. Johnny got agitated and angry, especially at Moe Pressman, who's a hateful and jealous man.  
"There are no books in Frances' room!" Sam exclaims, Johnny looks at her and got angry. Why could she be so happy about this?

He looks at his brother, and sees the concern in Billy's eyes. Johnny cries for help at him but Billy doesn't know what to do either. Johnny didn't want Baby to be accused of something like theft and getting in jail for something she didn't do. He wants to protect her, though he also didn't want her to lose her job. He looks at his father, who's looking at him carefully. He could try to ask his father for help, though he knows that the chance is very small that Jake would help him. He looks at Sam again.  
"There's been a mistake. I know Frances didn't do it." Johnny says, Sam looks at him now and became a little curious.  
"There's been similar thefts at the Sheldrake. It happened here before." Sam says with a stern voice, she didn't want Johnny to mix in and what's the deal of him trying to protect Baby?  
"Three other wallets!" Sam says to be clear.  
"I know she didn't do it." Johnny says, looking at Sam with a cold face now.  
"Stay out of it, Johnny." Jake says with a stern tone, Johnny looks at his father.  
"Wait. Don't put those tables together! Come on!" Max says as he walks away.

Johnny moves to the empty chair and sits next to his father. Looking helpless at him, Jake looks at his youngest and he now knows something is going on with Baby and him.  
"Dad, I need your help. I know Frances didn't take Vivian's wallet. I know it." Johnny pleads, Billy feels really upset for his little brother.  
"Oh? How do you know?" Jake asks, waiting for an answer.  
"I can't tell you." Johnny says, he looked down for a second. Then at Billy for a second and back at his father. Marge's only watching her son.  
"Just please trust me, dad." Johnny begs, Jake watches Johnny's face and then sighs while shaking his head.  
"I'm sorry, Johnny, I can't." Jake says when Max came back, holding a bun. He stands still next to Jake and holds the bun up.  
"This Danish is pure protein." Max says and then he looks at Sam.

Johnny looks up at Max now.  
"Maybe Frances didn't do it. Anyone could've taken it." Johnny says and Max looks at him now, wondering why Johnny wants to get Baby out of this so badly.  
"Maybe it was, um…" Johnny thinks hard, he remembers the Schumachers were in the Sheldrake and he saw that Mrs. Schumacher had a couple of wallets in her purse.  
"It could've been that little, old couple, the Schumachers." Johnny says, Jake looks angry. Billy's looking surprised, just like the rest.  
"I saw her with a couple of wallets." Johnny looks back at Max.  
"Sylvia and Sydney?" Max asks very surprised while looking at Johnny.  
"Johnny, you don't go around accusing innocent people!" Jake says angry, Johnny looks at his father.  
"I even saw them at the Sheldrake." Johnny then looks at Sam, who's looking flabbergasted at him.  
"You said something was stolen from there." Johnny says, Sam snorts and shakes her head. She can't believe it. Him and Baby? Then she remember the afternoon when she went to the studio and the music was really loud and she saw Johnny standing in front of the mirror. She wonders how long that's been going on now.

Max looks at Sam now.  
"I got an eyewitness and the kid has no alibi. Come on, Sam. You'll learn what it's like to fire an employee." Max says and Sam stands up. Johnny grabs Max's arm now to stop him from walking away. He takes a deep breath and look at Billy for a second, Jake saw that and looks at Billy as well. Billy only gave Johnny a nod but feels pity for his little brother now. But Johnny had no other choice if he wants to keep Baby out of jail.  
"Wait a minute. I know Frances didn't take the wallet." Johnny says, Max looks at him with a stern face but waited for an explanation now.  
"I know, because she was in her room all night. And the reason I know." Johnny says and looks at his father now.  
"Is because I was with her." Johnny exhales and his heart starts to break. He just made Baby losing her job, but he couldn't let her go to jail. He sees his father's face, the total disappointment. Sam's mouth has dropped, so her thoughts were right. Marge's eyebrows only went up, Max's angry too and Billy only feels sorry for Johnny now.  
"Come Sam." Max says in a cold voice, Sam quickly follows him, looking at Johnny for a second.

Jake stands up and walks away. Johnny looks down, Billy moves closer to Johnny and lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry little brother." Billy whispers, Johnny look at him and a few tears start to fall from Johnny's cheeks now. Marge look at her sons.  
"You knew about it Billy?" Marge asks curiously, they look at their mother.  
"From almost the start." Billy says.  
"Not that it matters now, Baby lost her job now. Because of me." Johnny says and stands up.  
"It's not your fault little brother. You tried to protect her. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Billy says, Johnny shakes his head.  
"We did everything so she could keep the job. She needs it Billy, don't you understand? I've just ruined that for her, maybe she doesn't deserve me. I certainly don't deserve her." Johnny says and he walks away now. Billy sighs deeply, Marge looks at him.  
"Seems the girl means a lot to your brother." Marge says.

Lisa came to the table, at least their relationship didn't have to be a secret. She sees Billy's face and sits down.  
"What's going on?" She asks.  
"Baby got accused of theft and Johnny protected her, guess he didn't want her to go to jail but it has cost her job now." Billy explains, Lisa jumps up.  
"What?!" Lisa exclaims, she looks at Marge for a second and then back at Billy.  
"Baby needs this job." Lisa says, Billy takes her hands. Marge sees a change.  
"Are you two?" Marge asks and they look at her. Billy only nods.  
"Billy, Baby can't afford losing this job. You have no clue how our mother is. And she needs Johnny, now more than ever. Where's Johnny?" Lisa asks and looks around.  
"I don't know, he walked away. He's totally distressed and upset." Lisa sits down with a deep sigh and thinks.

"What do you mean, Baby needs Johnny?" Marge asks.  
"I can't tell you exactly why, but you got to understand ma'am." Lisa pauses, Billy squeezes her hands a little.  
"Your son and my sister belong together. Those two have true love." Lisa says.  
"Sister?" Marge is totally confused.  
"Yes, Baby is my sister. She's the oldest." Lisa nods and then looks at Billy again.  
"I need to go, I was told to get Johnny. Baby has asks for him and it's urgent. But I also need to get back to work." Lisa says.  
"I'll look for Johnny and tell him to go to Baby." Billy says, she looks in his eyes and smiles a little.  
"Thanks, you're an angel." She whispers and gives him a kiss on his cheek. She walks away and Billy looks after her.  
"You seem to be in love with Lisa." Marge says.  
"Yeah, I am, very much so." Billy says as he looks at his mother.  
"And Johnny?" She asks.  
"You should see him and Baby together ma. You'll know what Lisa tried to say." Billy says and stands up. He walks away to look for Johnny.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Johnny walks to the gazebo and sees his father sitting on a chair. Staring in front of him, in deep thoughts.  
"I told you I was telling the truth." Johnny says and puts his hands in his pockets. Jake looks at him and then at his clothes.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you." Johnny says, Jake looked back in front of him.  
"But you lied too." Johnny adds as he watch his father's face.  
"You always told me that everyone was alike and everyone deserves a fair break. But you never told me that you actually meant everyone who's like you." Johnny says, Jake look down at his lap. He realizes that Johnny has grown up.  
"You told me you wanted me to change the world, but what you actually meant was by becoming a lawyer or an economist…" Johnny inhales deeply.  
"And marrying someone from Harvard, or Yale." Johnny keeps looking at his father.  
"I'm not proud of myself dad." Johnny says, he wasn't but he did everything out of love for Baby and because he cares about people. Jake glances at his son now.  
"But I'm in this family too. And seeing you accepting and approving Lisa because Billy loves her, but you hating Baby, it's not only breaking my heart, it's destroying my soul. You can't keep giving me the silence treatment, because believe it or not, I love Baby and I will always love her." Johnny watch how Jake snorts a little and shakes his head in disbelieve.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, but if you love me, you have to love all the things about me." Johnny says, he sighs and looks down for a second, he's very emotional about this. Telling his father that he loves Baby is not an easy thing to do, he wish it was easier but it's not.  
"And I love you dad." Johnny says and looked up at his father, a tear fell down his cheek. Jake looks at his son and swallows once.  
"I'm so sorry if I've let you down, but you've let me down too." Johnny says and now walks away.

Billy couldn't find Johnny anywhere, he wonders why Baby has urgently requested for Johnny. But even Lisa didn't want to tell him. He walks back to the main house when he sees Baby. She looks devastated.  
"Baby." Billy says and Baby looks at him.  
"Billy, have you seen Johnny?" She asks.  
"No, I was looking for him. Lisa told me you need him urgently." Billy says and lays his hands on her upper arms. She looks at Billy and starts to cry now. He grabs her in a hug and soothes her for a bit.  
"I'm so sorry Baby." He whispers.  
"I tried to protect Johnny, I rather had gone to jail." Baby sobs.  
"He didn't want to see you going to jail Baby, believe me he tried everything to make Max and dad to believe him without him telling them that he was with you. But they didn't believe him." Billy says as he push her a little away from him so he could look at her face, she looks at him and sighs.  
"I wish your dad would have believed him Billy, but he hates my guts." Baby says, Billy looks down for a second.

"What must I do now Billy?" She asks.  
"Look for Johnny, he's devastated because he thinks he's the one who has ruined everything for you. He thinks he doesn't deserve you." Billy says, Baby cries again and grabs him in a hug again. He soothes her for a bit.  
"He's too good for me Billy, if someone doesn't deserve someone than it's me." Baby says.  
"You two belong together, Baby. Even I can see that." Billy says. Baby let him go and looks at him.  
"Lisa told me about last night, I'm happy for you both, I'm glad that your father approves my sister though. I need to look for Johnny now before I need to leave the resort." Baby says and walks away. Billy looks after her and sighs deeply. He wish his father would see reality, why did it go so easy for him and his little brother needs to struggle so much?

Baby went to the storage house, it's the only place she hasn't looked yet. Knowing that it's quiet there on daytime, made her think that Johnny would be there to be alone. She enters the room and sees Johnny laying on the bunk bed in the corner. She walks to him and sees he's asleep, his face looks worried and her heart sinks. Knowing she need to leave the resort. She rubs his arm to wake him up, he moves and opens his eyes.  
"Baby." He whispers and smiles a little. He sits straight.  
"I've been looking for you all over." Baby says and Johnny looks down.  
"They found the Schumachers." Baby starts, Johnny looks up at her again.  
"Fingerprinted their water glasses. Found out they were wanted in Arizona and in Florida…" Baby explains, Johnny stands up and smiles a little again.  
"And they made a fortune here this summer." Baby says, he steps forward. They look in each other's eyes for a moment.

"So, then it's alright. I knew it would work out, that they have to apologize." Johnny says, he wants to grab her face and kiss her but she pulls back and turns her face away.  
"I'm out Johnny." She says, he let his hands drop while looking at her.  
"They fired you anyway because of me, I've ruined everything for you." Johnny says, he's agitated again and looks down.  
"And if I leave quietly, I'll get my summer bonus." Baby says in a sarcastic tone and looked at the bunk bed for a second.  
"So I did it for nothing." Johnny starts to pace now, he's frustrated about this. Baby looks at him, being upset about this.  
"I hurt my family, you lost your job anyway… I did it for nothing!" Johnny says.  
"No! Not for nothing Johnny." Baby says, Johnny looks at her and walks to the table and leans against it with his back.  
"Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before." Baby says, Johnny looks at her and gives a deep sigh.  
"You were right Baby. You can't win no matter what you do." Johnny says, Baby got angry with him and walk to him.  
"You listen to me. I don't want to hear that coming from you." Baby says, he looks in her eyes.  
"You can!" She says, he looks down and puts his hands in his pockets.  
"I used to think so." He silently says.

It was not a good moment for Baby to tell Johnny that she has news for him. Not now, she needs to leave and god knows when she'll see him again. If she tells him now, she'll break his heart even more. She has a very hard time to see him like this, this is not the Johnny she knows. She steps closer to him and he looks up at her, she sees the aching in his eyes. She lays her hands on his cheeks.  
"I don't deserve you Baby." He whispers.  
"I love you Johnny, no matter what." She whispers, he inhales deeply and looks away from her eyes. She turns his face again, making him look in her eyes.  
"I will always love you." She whispers and leans forward. She gives him a soft and loving kiss. Johnny bursts out in tears now while kissing her back. He grabs her tightly, clinging himself onto her. He didn't want her to leave.  
"I love you so much Baby." He whispers. They kiss for a little while.  
"Go to my cabin, I need to pack my clothes. I'll be there soon, I need to do one more thing." She says and he look at her and gives her a nod.  
"I'll spent time with your first before leaving." She gives him a kiss again.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Baby walks away and he looks after her, he feels so lost and useless right now. What must he do without her? He never has felt anything like this before, Baby gave him everything to know about life. He walks to her cabin and starts to pack her clothes already. Baby quickly walks to the Castle's cabin. She has her sunglasses on, she stands in front of the door, being nervous. She rubs her hands dry on her short jeans and knocks on the door. Jake opens the door and slowly walks outside while he keeps looking at her.  
"Dr. Castle, can I, um…" Baby starts, then she remembers she's having her sunglasses on, she quickly takes them off and looks at him again.  
"Look, I'm going anyway and I know what you must be thinking." Baby says.  
"You don't know anything about me at all." Jake says, sounding just like any other rich person Baby has spoken to.  
"I know you want Johnny to be like you." Baby says quickly, Jake looks at her and folds his arms now.  
"The kind of person people look up to." Baby says, she's frustrated with his attitude towards her.  
"Johnny is like that! If you just could see…" Baby says, Jake interrupts her.  
"Don't tell me what to see." He says, sounding angry now. Baby looks down.  
"I see someone in front of me who got her partner beaten up, sends her friend to a butcher…" Baby got angry, really angry now.  
"While she moves on to an innocent, young man like my son." Jake says, Baby looks up at him again. He sees her anger flaring in her eyes.  
"Yeah, I guess that's what you would see." Baby says, she puts up her sunglasses back up and walks away. Why did she even bother to try to talk to him? She knew he would act like this to her. Jake will never accept her, she's very sure of that now. Jake heard the very cold tone in her voice, he saw the anger in her eyes and he had seen the pleading when it came to his son. He drops his arms and wonders if he might have misjudged her but he still thinks that Baby is not good enough for his youngest.

Baby went inside her cabin and sees Johnny has packed almost everything for her, she looks at him and sees him crying while doing so. Her heart breaks into million pieces, seeing him like this is truly hurtful. He looks up at her and tries to smile. She went to sit next to him and takes his hands.  
"I don't want you to leave." He whispers, trying to dry his tears. This is the very first time Baby sees Johnny being vulnerable, really vulnerable, he looks so lost right now.  
"I need to Johnny, I don't want to leave you either, but I have no choice." She says, he turns and grabs her tightly. She lays her arms around his neck and he buries his face on her throat. He had an instant need and start kissing her throat, she closes her eyes and gives a little sigh. He push her onto her back on the bed and lays himself on top of her, she let her hands go through his hair and they kiss.  
"I need you Baby. I need you so much." He whispers as his kissing became really demanding. He needs to give her his love. Making her feel that she's everything to him. Baby feels overwhelmed but she embraces his love. He quickly took her clothes off and his own as well, she watch him and sees how ready he's for her. She looks at his body and then at his eyes and sees the love burning deep in them, she hasn't seen this from him yet but she's ready to receive him. He lays on top of her and he made love to her, it's overwhelming her but she knows that she never will love anyone else. Her heart only beats for him and she knows that his heart only beats for her. Their climax was so intense that they felt like they were in another world.

Somewhat later, Johnny has helped Baby to put her stuff in her car. Rodriguez, Lisa and Penny came to say goodbye to Baby as well.  
"I'll go with you Baby." Penny says.  
"No, Pen. You need the job." Baby says.  
"But it's unbearable here without you." Penny says.  
"You have Rod and Lisa. Even Johnny to look after you. I don't want you to give up on this job, it's your best paid job." Baby says in a stern voice. Penny starts to cry and they hug.  
"I'm going to miss you so much." Penny whispers.  
"You'll see me in a few weeks again." Baby says, she let Penny go and Lisa grabs her sister in a tight hug.  
"Please keep an eye on Johnny, I don't want him to put himself down too much." Baby whispers in Lisa's ear.  
"I will sis." Lisa says and let her sister go. They smile a little.  
"Rod, I do hope to see you again one day." Baby says.  
"I'm going to miss you a lot Baby, please do me one favor." He whispers as he hugs Baby as well.  
"What?" She whispers curious.  
"Never let Johnny go. He belongs to you." Rodriguez whispers, he gives her a kiss on her cheek and let her go. She looks at him and he smiles, he turns and the three look at Johnny, feeling upset for him. They walk away after waving.

Johnny has his hands in his pockets as he waits for his turn. Baby closes her trunk and lays her jacket and sunglasses on the front seat. She looks at him and inhales deeply. She leans against her car and so did he.  
"I can't imagine being here without you even one day." Johnny says, she looks in his eyes and tries to smile.  
"Just think, you have more time for horseshoes and croquet." Baby tries to cheer him up a bit.  
"Maybe they'll saw you in seven pieces now." Baby says and now they both chuckle a little. He lays his hands on Baby's upper arms and slowly caress her arms.  
"I guess we've surprised everybody." He says and Baby smiles.  
"I guess we did." Baby says, he slid his arms around her and she lays her face against his chest. Her arms around his waists, Johnny takes a deep breath while pressing his lips on her head.  
"I'll never be sorry." He whispers, she smiles and kisses the bare skin of his chest softly. Johnny takes a deep breath.  
"Neither will I." She whispers and lifts her head up. They look at each other, trying to smile, trying to stay strong for each other, but knowing they'll break down as soon as they part.  
"I'll see ya." Baby grabs his face, standing on her toes and gives him a very soft and loving kiss on his lips. He closes his eyes, wishing this moment would never end but she let him go now. He opens his eyes again and watch her walking around the car. She opens the door and looks at him for a moment. He has put his hands in his pockets and watch her step in and driving away. He looks after her and a few tears fell down his cheeks.

Johnny went back to his cabin slowly. Rodriguez and Lisa watch him walking away. Lisa gives a deep sigh.  
"I feel so sorry for him." Lisa says.  
"I'm sure Baby will be back Lissy. I've never seen her being so broken." Rodriguez says.  
"Me neither Rod." Lisa says, he lays his arm around Lisa's shoulder. Trying to comfort her a bit. Penny came to them again and Lisa hugs her.  
"I feel so sorry for them both." Penny says.  
"I hope they'll see each other again." She adds and Rodriguez hugs them both, they smile at him.  
"Let's go back to work before we lose our job as well." He says and they smile at him. Billy walks to the staff quarters, to look for Johnny there. Lisa sees him and smiles. He smiles when he sees her.  
"Don't take too long Lissy." Penny says and she walk away with Rodriguez after saying hi to Billy.

"You're okay?" Billy asks as he looks at Lisa. She grabs his face and kisses him, he smiled and kissed her back.  
"I just feel terrible for Baby and Johnny. He must be so broken now." Lisa says as she looks in his eyes.  
"I've never seen my little brother being so down as he's now, it's like he has given up on life." Billy whispers and looks down.  
"Baby will be back, I have a feeling." Lisa whispers.  
"I hope so, she's everything he ever wanted and needed. He's prepared to drop out of college and look for a job just so he can live with her." Billy says, they both sigh deeply.  
"Baby would never want him to do that." Lisa says, Billy only smiles.  
"I'm sure I see them both dancing a lot in the future." Billy says.  
"I love it to see you being so soft now, I've never thought you could be like this." Lisa whispers and he looks in her eyes.  
"You bring out the best in me Lissy." He whispers and she lays her arms around his neck.  
"You're amazing Billy." She whispers and they kiss again.  
"But I need to get back to work now. Will you watch Johnny please?" She asks.  
"I will. Now go." Billy whispers and gives her a sweet kiss. She walks away and he sighs happily as he looks after her.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Johnny stands on the balcony and leans against the railing, thinking of Baby while staring at the view. Marge walks out of her cabin and sees him, she slowly walks to him. Johnny didn't look at her but knows she's there.  
"You're okay son?" Marge silently asks.  
"Do I look okay mom?" Johnny asks and takes a deep breath. His tone was a little harder than he anticipated.  
"I'm sorry." Johnny says, looking at his mother now. She tries to smile and lays her hand on his shoulder, he turns and hugs his mother while a few tears fall down. He hasn't cried so much in his life before.  
"Ssshh." Marge says as she grabs him tightly. He lays his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes.  
"You really must love this girl." She whispers, Johnny let her go and dries his face. He looks at the view again.

"She's everything to me mom. You have no clue, my heart beats only for her." He says and inhales deeply, looking down now. He never talked to his mother about things like love or sex.  
"I never knew that she would be your type." Marge says as she lays her hands on his cheeks, making him look back up. He sees his mother smiling.  
"Dad hates her." Johnny silently says, sniffing once.  
"Hate is a big word Johnny, but he seems to think that Frances is not good for you. You call her Baby?" She asks.  
"Almost everyone calls her Baby." Johnny says, inhaling deeply again.  
"Your father wants to best for you and for your brother." Marge says.  
"The best in his eyes is not what I want or what I even am mom. He doesn't understand because he feels himself too good for the staff. The only ones he like is Robbie and Lisa." Johnny says, he's still frustrated with his father.  
"Baby's only wish was to be accepted by dad, seeing him accepting Lisa and not her is very hurtful." Johnny says, Marge sees his serious face.  
"She has changed you so much." Marge says.  
"I'm not the naïve, innocent boy anymore mom. Something dad doesn't want to see either. Baby learned me a lot about life, she brings out the best in me. I want to spent the rest of my life with her." Johnny says, he went inside his cabin to lay down on his bed.

Marge looks at the door and gives a deep sigh, she can't talk into Jake and reason with him. Jake's very stubborn, she sees how both her sons has change into two wonderful, caring and loving men. That's all she ever wished for, she hopes that Baby comes back. Billy came up the stairs and sees his mother standing there, looking at the door from his cabin.  
"You're okay mom?" Billy asks and she turns around to look at him.  
"You and your brother seem to get along very well now. How's that even possible?" She asks as he walks closer to her. He smiles.  
"I don't see the naïve and prude little boy anymore mom. Johnny has grown up, even more than I did. His relationship with Baby has made me realize that what I was doing was wrong. He showed me what love is about, I want what he has and I think if many people would see that, that they would wish the same." Billy explains, Marge smiles at her oldest now.  
"And you seem to love Lisa very much. I see the change, in both of you, and I couldn't be more prouder than I am now." Marge says. Billy's smile got wider and he hugs his mother.  
"I'm glad you can see that mom. Dad can't or doesn't want to see it. Lisa and Baby are both amazing women, they might not be rich, living in a big house, having _good_ jobs." Billy says.  
"At least what dad sees as good." Billy adds and pauses.  
"They have a hard life mom, Johnny has always been right, everyone deserves a good life and everyone deserves love." Billy says.  
"I want to get to know them better. I want to get to know the women who make both my sons so happy." Marge says with a smile.

Johnny came to the door. He has heard the whole conversation. He opens the door and Billy and Marge look at him.  
"Brother." Billy says, Johnny went to him and they hug tightly.  
"She'll be back little brother." Billy whispers.  
"Thanks brother." Johnny says and tries to smile, Johnny looks at his mother.  
"Thanks mom." He whispers and hugs her, she smiles as she hugs him back.  
"Get read boys, dinner is soon. I want you both to look good. Also for the show." Marge says as she lays her hands on each her son's cheek.  
"Good luck Billy. I'm going to look for your father now, I haven't seen him since breakfast." Marge says and walks away. Johnny sighs and walks to the railing. Billy turns and stands next to him.  
"I've got your bow tie by the way. It's in my draw, I forgot to put it back in yours." Johnny says, Billy looks at him and lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder.  
"That's okay, you can put it on if you need it." Billy says.  
"Thank you brother." Johnny says.

Johnny sits on his bed. He doesn't really feel like going to dinner and watching the show. But Billy has been insisting him to go. He puts his dance pants and his dance shoes on, he doesn't want to hide these anymore, well he stopped hiding them some days ago already. He just doesn't want to live up to his father anymore. He looks in the mirror and sighs. He wish he would see Baby at the show and then dance with her. He takes his black shirt and sits down on his bed. He sighs deeply while looking at the shirt and thinking about Baby. He thought about her words, telling him how she loves to see him in black. He loves seeing her in her white dress, he wish that he could dance with her one more time, even if it would be the last time seeing her. Showing her how much he loves her and that he would do everything to be with her. He exhales deeply when Billy came inside and sits down next to him.

Johnny looks at his brother and tries to smile.  
"Why don't you put the suit on?" Billy asks, Johnny looks at the shirt again. Billy did too and realizes that this is what he loves to wear. He realizes that this is probably something Baby loves to see his little brother in as well.  
"No." Billy says, making Johnny look at him again. Billy tries to smile at him.  
"Put that shirt on, I know you love wearing these clothes." Billy says, Johnny nods and looks down.  
"Don't hide anymore little brother." Billy says, Johnny grabs him into a hug and Billy comforts him.  
"We need to go now, mom and dad are waiting outside." Billy says as he let Johnny go.  
"Thanks big brother. I never thought we would become so close." Johnny whispers, standing up and he puts the shirt on. Billy stands up and smiled at his little brother.  
"Kellerman's has done great to us little brother. I'm happy that I get to know the real Johnny." Billy says as Johnny is tucking the shirt in his pants.  
"I'm happy you've change brother." Johnny says.  
"Me too. And that's thanks to you little brother." Billy hugs Johnny again.  
"Let's go." Billy walks to the door. Johnny follows him.

Marge looks at her sons with a proud smile. She looks at Johnny and lays her hands on his cheeks, he looks at her and tries to smile.  
"You look very handsome son." Marge says and gives him a kiss on his cheek. Billy gives his mother a kiss on her cheek and starts to walk to the main building. Jake only look at Johnny up and down and walks away. Johnny gives a deep sigh and walks next to his mother to the main building.  
"Give him time, your father will turn around eventually." Marge says as she hooks her arm with Johnny's.  
"I don't think he'll ever approve mom. I'm thinking of dropping out of Mt. Holyoake." Johnny says, she looks at him now. Being very surprised.  
"Why would you do that?" She asks. Johnny sighs deeply.  
"I've been thinking about what I really want in life." Johnny says.  
"And that is?" She asks curiously.  
"Besides being with Baby? I want to dance mom. I want to go to the dance academy and become an instructor." Johnny says, Marge's eyebrows went up.  
"That's a total transformation. I never thought you would love to dance, or that you even can dance." She says, he smiles at her now and she looks at his face. She starts to smile as well.

"Baby made me love to dance, she has been teaching me all the styles. I feel so free when I dance, I feel like I can give something to the world as well. I want to keep poor kids off the streets by letting them dance. I want to put up a dance school." Johnny says and looks at the big building now.  
"You've always wanted to help others, no matter their backgrounds. I think it's a wonderful idea." Marge says, he looks at her and she smiles. He gives her a kiss on her cheek and smiles a little more now.  
"Everyone deserves a good life." Johnny says and sighs a little.  
"I agree, and I support you. If you really want to do this, then I'll help you getting into the dance academy." Marge says, Johnny looks at her again and stands still.  
"You really would do that mom? What about dad? He'll never approve." Johnny says but he grabs her into a hug.  
"I really would Johnny, I want my sons to do what they love to do. Leave your father to me." Marge says as Johnny let her go. He gives her a kiss on her cheek. They went inside to have dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

"_At Kellerman's, we come together. Singing all as one. We've shared another season's talent, play and fun. Summer days will soon be over. Soon the autumn starts and tonight the memories whisper softly in our hearts."_ Sam has started to sing the last song. Johnny thinks about Baby, not really paying attention to the show.  
_"Join hands and hearts and voices, voices, hearts and hands. At Kellerman's the friendship last long as the mountain stands."_ The chorus is sang by all the acts of the show. Billy steps forward and starts to sing. Johnny watches him, he's better at singing now. Billy has been practicing.  
_"Daytime, nighttime, any hour. Weather rain or shine. Games and lectures, jokes and music happily combine."_ Billy sang. Marge and Jake look at each other, Marge smiles proudly, Jake only gave a little smile. He gives Johnny a glance and look at the stage again. Johnny takes a deep breath as they start to sing the chorus again.

Robbie walks past by their table, Johnny looks at him and becomes annoyed to seeing the smugness in his walking as if nothing ever happened. Jakes stands up, both Marge and Johnny look at how Jake walk to Robbie.  
"Good luck in medical school, son." Jake says and took an envelope out of his pocket. Johnny sees it and snorts while shaking his head. He can't believe this. Robbie takes the envelope with a smile. Marge looks from Jake to Johnny and wonders what has happened, surely Robbie has to do with it.  
"And I wanted to thank you for your help with the Penny situation." Robbie says with a smile. Jake got cautious now and his face became cold.  
"I guess we've all gotten into messes." Robbie says as if it was nothing big.  
"What?" Jake asks, making himself a little taller now. Robbie swallows.  
"I thought Johnny told you. Look, I'm not sure. Penny says so, but you know with girls like that. They're liable to pin it on any guy around." Robbie says. Jake didn't reply, he couldn't believe his ears, he has truly been misjudging Baby. He pulls the envelope out of Robbie's hand, put it back in his pocket, turns, and walk back to sit down again.

Johnny looks at his father, wondering what happened, Jake look at his son and wonders how much he has been helping out. He gives Johnny a little smile, it was the first time since that night that his father gave him a smile. Johnny could guess what Robbie has said but he still wanted to know.  
"Did he confess?" Johnny asks.  
"Yes, and I was wrong all along. I'm so sorry son." Jake says, Marge is confused.  
"I had a fight with him some days ago. He's an asshole." Johnny says, Jake looks surprised at his son.  
"A fight? Why?" Jake asks, Marge looks at Johnny with concern. Johnny looks at his mother.  
"Don't worry about me mom. I'm alright." Johnny says and takes her hand. She smiles and then looks at Jake now.  
"Why did you fight son?" Jake asks again, he wants to know.  
"Because he called Baby a whore, he sleeps around, he even sleeps with the daughters, he knocked up Pen, dumped her, played her, and I just can't stand seeing his face." Johnny explains, his face serious and he keeps looking at his father.  
"I've been misjudging several people around here, haven't I?" Jake asks silently. Johnny sees the regret and he starts to smile.  
"You haven't misjudged Lisa." Johnny says and Jake smiles.  
"She's wonderful son, I'm glad for Billy." Jake says.  
"Then why are you not glad for me, dad? If you like Lisa, why can't you like her sister? Why don't you want to get to know Baby?" Johnny asks, Jake sees the hurt in his son's eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"I didn't know they're sisters. I'd like to get to know her son." Jake says after a moment of silence. He needs to process all the information.

Baby opens the door and steps inside. She couldn't stay away, she needs to be with Johnny. She realized that she needed to go back to Kellerman's when she came back at her mother's place, who was drunk. Baby's disgust by her mother and she doesn't want to live there anymore and the only way to get away is to go away. She'll figure out where she can live, but for now, she just wants to be with Johnny and dance the night away. Looking in his soft, warm blue eyes. A few staff members greet her enthusiastically. Penny hugs her tightly when she saw Baby. She smiles at Penny, Rodriguez gives her a kiss on her cheek. She's happy to see them again, they're her family. She walks further into the main room and looks around. Then she sees Johnny sitting with his parents, talking to his father it seems. He sits in the corner of the pillar and the wall. She walks to the table. Johnny looks up at her and sits straight but he smiles. His Baby is here, she came back. Marge and Jake look up at her as well. Baby look at Jake for a second.  
"Nobody puts Johnny in the corner." Baby says extending her hand to Johnny.  
"Come on." She says as she looks in his eyes. She has missed him so much already. He takes her hand and stands up. She takes him with her and walks to the stage. Jake stands up and wanted to follow them, Marge grabs his arm to stop him. He looks at her and she shakes her head, he sits down again, she moves closer to him and smiles while taking his hand, seeing him sigh a little.  
"Why you came back?" Johnny whispers, she look at him with a smile.  
"To fight." She whispers as they walk up the stairs.

They past Max, who's looking angry at Baby. But he doesn't stop her there, he wants to know as well as everyone else why she came back. The curiosity won them all over. Baby walks to the microphone, she keeps holding Johnny's hand. Who's standing close to her, trying to calm her a little as he has noticed she's nervous. This is exactly why Baby loves him so much, he can feel her and he understands her. The singers stop, and only Billy carried on a little until he sees Baby and Johnny. He smiles but is also curious in what's going on.  
"Sorry about the disruption folks." Baby starts, people became quiet now, the singers left the stage slowly, including Sam, who's looking like she wanted tell Baby a lesson, but Billy made sure she went off the stage as well.  
"But I always do the last dance of the season. This year somebody told me not to. So I'm gonna do my kind of dancin' with a great partner. Who's not only a terrific dancer, but somebody who taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it cost them. Somebody who's taught me…" Baby looks at Johnny for a second and then back at the crowd.  
"About the kind of person I wanna be." Baby swallows a bit.  
"Johnny Castle." She adds, Jake stands up and Marge pulls him down.  
"Sit down Jake." She says in a stern tone, he looks at her and then back at Baby and Johnny.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not **_**own **_**Dirty Dancing and its characters.**

* * *

Baby walks to the side of the stage. Johnny smiles and he turns to face her. Baby puts the microphone down and gives Lisa the record she's holding the whole time. Lisa smiles at her sister and puts the record in the player. Baby looks at Johnny and he smiles, the music starts and he listens. It's their song, he motions at Baby to come to him with his index finger. She grins a little as she walks to him. He takes position but presses her against him, they look in each other's eyes and then, all of a sudden, he makes her dip. The entertainment staff cheers. Rodriguez whistles, which made Penny giggle a bit. He looks at her and grins, she smiles at him and he lays his arms around her. It was a moment, but they might have found each other. Baby smiles at Johnny, and she turns. He grabs her arm and lays it around his neck. Billy went to sit down at his parents' table. Johnny looks in Baby's eyes, he feels complete again, Baby feels at home again. His hand glides slowly down to her waist, her hand strokes his chest a little, he gives her a kiss on her nose and then he push her away.

They start to dance the Mambo. A little bit different than the routine they did at the Sheldrake. Johnny improvises some steps and Baby nods at him in approval. She's so amazed in how great he became at leading and at dancing. He made her twirl away and then pulled her back, she smiles, then he did it again and she laughs. He pants a little as he looks at her joyful and happy face. God, he loves this woman so much. After some turns, she lays her hand on the back of his neck, he lays his arm around her waist and they turn around several time while their other arms are extended. He made her spin in an underarm turn several times really fast and then they turn. Marge smiles happily.  
"He got this from me." She whispers, Billy and Jake look at her. Billy chuckles a little bit and Jake shakes his head. Johnny starts to grin now, she looks at him and knows he's up to something. They turn and he made her do an underarm turn and then pulled her against him, moving his hips against her. She grins as they dance a little dirty. The entertainment staff went totally nuts now. They turn and then Johnny lifts her up and turns around several times. Baby did another underarm turn and Johnny kissed her hand. Baby had a routine in mind, but that is totally gone since Johnny is doing the dance his way, but she loves it. It's the very first time that he shows how great of a leader he truly is and that he loves it so much as well. He looks in her eyes and let her hand go.

"Yeah!" He shouts and jumps off the stage. He turns his head to look at her, she giggles and smiles at him. He starts to dance the Cuban rhythm mixed with soul dancing, the steps that they've been doing so many times at the parties at night. The guests are watching him, Moe's looking angry, Johnny moves his hips and looks at Baby again, she's still giggling. He went on his knees and turns around and bangs his head several times. Then he jumps up into the arms of the entertainment staff. They all pat him on his shoulder. He turns and dance back to the stage, the entertainment staff following, dancing in sync with Johnny. Baby's moving her hips as she's watching him with a proud smile. Then he stands still after a twirl and bites his lip while he looks at her. She sees his face, and gives him a nod. She knows what he wants to do now. Rodriguez and Ramiro quickly went to the stage and help Baby off. They put her on her feet and she runs to Johnny, he lifts her up when she jumped and she smiles widely when she's in the air. No hesitation, no stepping back, nothing. Johnny's in full control and after a moment he let her down on her feet again, everyone is clapping for them. Billy has a huge, proud smile on his face. He stands up while clapping and he whistles too. Lisa came to him and he looks at her, they kiss once and then look at Johnny and Baby again. Baby gives Johnny a kiss on his cheek as she grins at him, he smiles happily and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. They start to dance a mix of the Mambo basic steps and dirty, the staff kids copying the dancing and pulling the guests off their chairs. Max looks at Tito, who's conducting the band.  
"You've got sheet music of this stuff?" Max asks surprised, Tito only smiled at him as he dances. Max shakes his head in disbelieve.

Penny went to Jake, he looks at her with a smile and lays his hands on her upper arms. She grabs his arms and gives him a kiss on his cheek.  
"I never knew who actually knocked you up." Jake says, Penny looks at his face.  
"Robbie did, I told him, he refused to help me. If it wasn't for your son, I would have lost my job and was left pregnant. You have an amazing son, doc." Penny says with a smile.  
"I've misjudged a few people." Jake says.  
"You did indeed, but Baby would forgive you if you apologize to her. She's not a bad person and your son is a very lucky man. If you don't mind, I'm going for a dance now." Penny says and walk away, she wants to dance with Rodriguez. Who on his turn walks to Jake as well.

Jake sees him and he smiled a little.  
"No more pain?" Jake asks, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"No, sir. I want to thank you for helping me, helping Penny and not telling Max about it." Rodriguez says with a smile. Jake looks at his face.  
"My son…" Jake says, Rodriguez looks at him with a smile.  
"Is amazing. Johnny's a great guy, I've never seen Baby so happy before and that's thanks to your son. Without Baby, my situation would've been worse, and thanks to Lisa for getting you, thanks to your son for helping by taking my place for the show at the Sheldrake hotel so Baby and I wouldn't lose our summer bonus and next year's gig. Which is off now anyway since Baby got fired." Rodriguez says, looking at Jake for a second again. He pats Jake's shoulder once.  
"They belong together." He says and walks away to look for Penny.

Jake inhales deeply, they haven't revealed much about Baby. He guess they want him to find out who she truly is. He could see how much the staff seem to like and even love Baby and his youngest son. Moe stands up angry and walks away, Sam looks at Johnny and had no clue that he's so good at dancing. Marge lays her hand on Sam's shoulder and smiles. Sam looks at Marge.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be so focused on trying to get my son into your bed." Marge whispers, Sam looks down and starts to blush. Marge walks away, looking for her husband.

Baby looks at Johnny and smiles. She nudges her head towards the door and he nods while smiling. They long to be alone now, but she needs to tell him her news and she wants to tell him that she's not going back to her mother. She takes his hand and pulls him with her to the door. Jake walks to them and stops Baby by touching her shoulder. Baby stops and looks at him, swallowing once. Johnny holds her hand and looks at his father as well.  
"I know you weren't the one who got Penny and Rodriguez in trouble." Jake says.  
"Yeah." Baby says silently, Johnny looks at his father and smiles.  
"When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong." Jake says, Baby swallows once. She couldn't believe her own ears right now. Has she gotten his approval? Jake smiles and looks at his son now.  
"You looked wonderful out there." Jake says, Johnny let Baby's hand go and hugs his father tightly.  
"Thanks dad. You have no idea how much this means to me." Johnny whispers, Jake weeps a little bit.  
"I had no idea how great of a man you truly are son. I'm so proud of you." Jake whispers, Baby watched them with a smile as she waited. Johnny lets him go and looks at her.  
"Dad, this is my girlfriend Frances Houseman." Johnny says, an official introduction is in place. Jake looks at her and smiles, extending his hand to her.  
"Baby, right? So I've been told that people call you like that." Jake says, she smiles more and went to give him a hug instead. Jake feels overwhelmed now.

Johnny smiles happily, he knows that everything will be alright.  
"Go back to dancing kids, enjoy the last night here." Jake says and smiles. Johnny takes Baby's hand and they walk back to the dance floor. Marge walks to Jake and smile, he looks at her and lays his arms around her.  
"It's so good to see you have turned around." Marge whispers, Jake gives her a kiss on her forehead.  
"She seems like a wonderful woman." Jake says, they look at their son and Baby.  
"I'm sure she is Jake. Come, let's dance." Marge says and takes him with her to the dance floor. He chuckles as he tries to dance with her the way the staff kids are doing. Lisa's learning Billy how to move his hips, but he's stiff, she giggles as she watches his face. They have fun while trying to dance and they kiss from time to time. Johnny and Baby sway a little.  
"Now I…" Baby sang along, Johnny looks in her eyes with a smile.  
"Had the time of my life." She let her hands go through his hair.  
"No, I never felt this way before… Yes, I swear… It's so true." She sang and he chuckles a little bit while pressing her a little more against him.  
"And I owe it all to you!" Baby sang a little louder, he chuckles again and they stand still. After a moment of looking in each other's eyes, he leans in and kiss her slowly. He grabs her a little tighter as they kiss. After the kiss, he grins and lifts her up in the air. She giggles as he puts her down again. He gives her a kiss once and they dance a little dirty before he kiss her again.

Later that night, Johnny and Baby are in her cabin, laying on the bed. Like they always did, she lays on her back and he has snuggled himself against her. He has his eyes closed and smiles satisfied.  
"I'm so happy you came back." He whispers and kisses her throat softly.  
"I couldn't stay away from you, I realized when I arrived at my mother's place, that my place is with you. I belong here, next to you Johnny and I don't want to be anywhere else." Baby silently says as she's looking at the ceiling, her hand slowly caressing his shoulder. Like she always does, his hand on her belly.  
"What would you say if I look for a place to live in New York?" Baby asks. He lifts his head up and looks in her eyes when she has turn her head to him.  
"That would be amazing Baby. I want to live with you." He whispers.  
"But you need to go to school." Baby says.  
"I'm going to drop Mt. Holyoake. I'm going to apply at the dance academy in New York. I want to put up a dance school with you." Johnny told her, Baby's surprise is quite big, but then she starts to smile wider now. He gives her a kiss.  
"Mom supports me, she's gonna help me getting into the academy." He whispers as he snuggles himself more against her.  
"Your mother is amazing." She whispers.  
"I love you Baby." He whispers, her hand went to his cheek and he lifts his head up again.

"I've got something to tell you." She whispers and he looks curiously in her eyes and wait for what she wants to tell him. She let her thumb stroke his cheek a little bit, thinking how to tell him this. His hand went to her belly again and she smiles more now.  
"You're going to be a father yourself." She whispers, his eyebrows went up. He needs to let the news sink in. He's going to be a father? Baby's pregnant? He looks in her eyes and she smiles at him. He can see how much she wants this, how much she wants to have a family with him.  
"Are you sure Baby?" He asks, Baby moves a little and grabs the tests out of the bag she had taken inside the cabin. She shows them to him and he looks at them. He starts to smile and looks at her face again.  
"This is amazing Baby." He whispers and kissed her now, she lays her arms around his neck and smiles through the kiss.  
"I love you so much Johnny." She whispers and he moves on top of her again. She giggles as she looks at his face. Her hands going through his hair.  
"Do you want to marry me one day?" He asks, her eyebrows went up. She had not expected this question. He inhales deeply as he looks in her eyes.  
"Yes." Baby answers after some moments. He starts to grin and kisses her again. She giggles and then gasps, he grins a little and brought her to heaven. The night is clear, the stars are shining bright at the sky, Johnny and Baby didn't slept much that night. Both too happy and excited about life, looking forward to what it could bring them. Talking about their future plans, Johnny wants to ask her properly one day soon, putting a ring on her finger. They never parted again since that day, making many envious of their bond.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed the story. Please leave a review if you want! I thank you so much for reading this story.**


End file.
